Perdida
by selene lizt
Summary: Cuando acabó la guerra Hermione Granger no solo debía encontrar a sus padres para ver si les podía devolver la memoria. Sino también debía encontrar a su hija la cual había dejado en la puerta de un orfanato muggle. (HxD)
1. Como inicio todo

Harry Potter y todo sus maravillosos mundo y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

Ya había pasado una semana de su fracaso en el Godric's Hollow. Harry seguía deprimido por la pérdida de su varita, lo cual la tenía también preocupada por qué no tenía ni idea de cómo se iban a defender los dos con una sola varita. Pero lo que más la preocupaba eran unos cólicos que le venían dando hace unos días y que en las últimas horas se habían intensificado. Sabía que no era su periodo porque llevaba rato sin llegar, probablemente por su mala alimentación en los últimos meses. No sabía lo que podría ser, y no era momento de enfermar debía ser fuerte por Harry y por ella misma.

Al caer la noche el dolor se intensificó y no pudo aguantar más sus ganas de llorar y gritar, sentía como si su vientre se estuviera desgarrando. Siguió el impulso de estar en cuclillas y se mantuvo en esa posición. Harry a su lado no hacía más que revolotear sin saber qué hacer. Cuando de un momento a otro sintió como un líquido transparente corría por sus piernas.

-Hermione me pudiste haber dicho que tenías ganas de orinar, yo te hubiese llevado sin problemas.

-Limpiar esto va a ser más difícil y hacer magia con tu varita es muy maluco. - se quejó Harry

Yo no era capaz de modular palabra. En mi mente todo cobraba sentido. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Me giré para mirar a Harry que seguí refunfuñando mientras buscaba un trapo para limpiar mis "orines"

-Harry – lo llamo. Él se voltea y me mira

\- tranquila un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, ya te ayudo a quitarte los pantalones mojados.

\- No están orinados Harry – le digo entre lágrimas de susto y emoción- es líquido amniótico.

El me miro con cara de bobo mientras intenta recordar dónde había escuchado la palabra líquido amniótico.

-Harry voy a dar a luz – gritó asustada.

-Pepero para eso ttendrias que estar embarazada- tartamudea asustado cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Crees que no lo sé – le digo

-Y para eso tuviste que tener sexo- me refuta Harry.

-Y lo he hecho – le gritó ya exasperada.

\- ¡QUE! Pero si Ron me dijo que entre ustedes no había pasado nada- exclamó

-ya enojada grito –CONOZCO MUCHOS MÁS HOMBRES ADEMÁS DE RON- me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber gritado porque el dolor de mi abdomen se intensifica y me dan ganas de pujar.

-Harry ay por Merlin creo que ya va a nacer- le digo jadeando.

Harry me ayuda a quitarme los pantalones e interiores. Me apoyo en los hombros de Harry mientras continuo en cuclillas con una almohada en el piso donde cálculo podría caer el bebé y empiezo a pujar.

Cuando lo siento nacer cierro los ojos intentando no desfallecer del cansancio. Harry me ayuda a sentarme en el piso sobre una sábana, alza el bebé y me dice- es una niña – su voz se nota llorosa. Abro los ojos y los veo con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo a la bebé y noto que sus manos están temblando, comprendo que estaba tan asustado como yo, puede que incluso más.

\- ¿Harry porque no llora? - le preguntó asustada

-Es porque es más valiente que yo, porque respira bien y ya abrió los ojos- me dice un Harry con la voz todavía temblorosa.

Alzo los brazos para que me la pase. La enrolla en una toalla y me la pasa. Esta toda llena de sangre y tejidos y veo que tiene un cabello negro abundante que contrasta con su piel rosada y tiene unos ojazos grises con un tono azulado. Un poco diferentes a los de su padre. Sonrío y la beso en la frente mientras suelto unas lágrimas de la felicidad que me desborda. Es tan hermosa mi bebé.

-Ya sabemos que no va a sufrir por tener poco cabello- bromea Harry mientras busca algo con que cortar el cordón.

-Es preciosa, nunca había visto un bebé más hermoso – le digo mientras pasó mi dedo alrededor del rostro de mi bebé.

\- ¿Me vas a contar quién es el padre? - me pregunta mientras se acerca

-Es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – susurro. Soy consciente de lo complejo de la situación. Nadie aparte de Harry y yo puede saber de la existencia de mi hija.

Harry suspira- no podía liarte con alguien menos complicado, cierto – me dice con burla.

No le hago caso, mientras beso las manos de mi hija. - se llamará Ursula Bellatrix Granger- digo con voz firme.

\- ¡QUE! – exclama Harry- entiendo que sea la tía de él, pero de verdad quieres llamarla como esa loca desquiciada. No puedes nombrar así a mi ahijada- dice mientras me mira como si estuviera loca.

\- No seas dramático que va ser su segundo nombre no el primero- le digo mientras lo miro

Suspiro- Me gustaría que tuviera algo de la familia de Draco, y sabemos que tiene la tradición de nombrar los niños con nombres de estrellas o constelaciones. Además, el nombre Bellatrix significa mujer fuerte y poderosa. - digo mientras mi voz va bajando el volumen hasta ser como un susurro- ambos sabemos que ella va a tener que ser fuerte – Ursula me mira y solo noto inocencia y curiosidad en su mirada. Ella no sabe en qué situación nos encontramos.

-Me alegro que te hayas autoproclamado su padrino, tu tarea es protegerla cuando yo no pueda, además de limpiarle los pañales- le digo con burla intentando aligerar la situación.

Harry lanza una carcajada – recuerdas que en herbología mis plantas o no crecieron o se murieron y las que lograron sobrevivir eran las más pequeñas y acabadas de la clase- me mira preocupado, se me acerca y alarga los brazos para que le pase a mi pequeña Ursula. La sostiene y me dice – puedo prometer que daré mi vida para que nada malo le pase, aunque no puedo prometer nada sobre pañales bien cambiados.

Se sienta a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato largo solo mirando a mi pequeña bebé. Todavía no éramos capaces de salir del asombro por el nacimiento sorpresa y yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera lo hermosa y etérea que se veía mi pequeña Úrsula.

Harry suspiro- Todavía no entiendo como Malfoy pudo tener una hija tan linda. El mérito es todo tuyo Hermione- dice mientras la mese en sus brazos.

-Tienes que admitir que Draco es un hombre muy sexy- me burlo

-Ugh Hermione estas mal de la vista, pero si espero que el cabello lo heredé de Draco y no herede ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza- me puya

-Una palabra más sobre mi cabello y me aseguraré de que no puedas tener descendencia, pásamela que la voy a limpiar ya- le digo alzando los brazos.

Harry pone a la bebé en la litera mientras me ayuda a sentarme en mi cama, para luego pasármela. Comienzo a limpiarla – tiene características más Black que Malfoy y algo me dice que sacara mi nariz respingada- digo mientras la limpio.

-Eso es bueno así no la relacionaran tan fácil con Malfoy, pero tal ves pueden llegar a pensar que es mía porque tiene el cabello negro, aunque el tono sea diferente.

-Ginny y tus amantes me va a matar – digo sonriendo.

La sonrisa se me va del rostro cuando volteo a la pequeña para limpiarle la espalda y veo detrás de su hombro izquierdo una marca con un tono más oscuro que su piel con forma de serpiente que saca una lengua bífida y menea la cola como si fuera un cascabel, además de que tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda- Harry mira esto- exclamó.

El viene rápido a mirar – esa marca es la de la próxima reina tenebrosa- me dice bromeando. Le doy un codazo para que deje de bromear.

-Sé que mi hija no es ningún diablo, será que es la marca de alguna maldición- digo preocupada

-No creo que sea una maldición, si acaba de nacer ¿cómo la habrían maldecido? Tal ves es la marca con la que nacen los Malfoy que no son sangre pura o no nacen en el matrimonio- me dice Harry ya serio.

-Le voy a lanzar un hechizo de ocultación, es mejor que no esté a la vista- dijo

Busque mi varita lance el hechizo correcto y la marca dejó de verse.

-Entonces te vas a retirar de la búsqueda, porque esto es muy peligroso para ti y la bebé- dijo Harry con pena.

-No me voy a retirar, hay mucho en juego y no te voy a dejar solo. No soy Ron- le respondo

-Entonces que vas a hacer, debido a que Draco y tú son sus padres es muy peligroso dejarla al cuidado de alguien. Y llevarla en la búsqueda es peor. No te preocupes por abandonar, Ursula está primero, yo me las ingeniare. -

-Ya te dije que no. Lo mejor es que la deje en un orfanato muggle hasta que acabe la guerra. De todas maneras, no estoy segura de que valla a salir viva al final de la guerra y ella tiene derecho a tener una familia. - digo con dolor.

Harry me abraza mientras comienzo a llorar del dolor y la impotencia que me causa tener que abandonar a mi hija. No quiero, pero debo hacerlo. Por un futuro mejor para ella y debo salir viva para tener un futuro a su lado.

\- ¿Le vas a avisar a Draco que tiene una hija? - me pregunta Harry todavía abrazándome

-Creo que lo mejor es que no sepa nada hasta que se acabe la guerra. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo se lo voy a decir. Sabes no es que habláramos mucho. - le respondo

Harry entorna los ojos- ya me imagino que solo hacían cochinadas- me dice en un tono tan mojigato que parecía la tía Muriel.

-Ya está hablando la voz de la virtud- respondo con sarcasmo.

Una semana después en medio de la noche llegamos a un pequeño pueblo. El pueblo tenía un ambiente acogedor del tipo donde todo el mundo se conoce y se conserva la confianza. En el centro del pueblo había una casa grande con un letrero que decía "Orfanato Un lugar de esperanza". Sabía que era el momento para dejarla, no iba a encontrar un mejor lugar. sino lo hacía ya, nunca iba a poder hacerlo. Coloque un hechizo de calefacción en una canasta que le había conseguido, enrolle a Úrsula en una cobija gruesa, la metí en la canasta y coloque está en el suelo al frente de la puerta del orfanato. Puse entre las cobijas una sobre que tenía dos cartas: una diciendo quién soy yo, el nombre de mi hija, y mis intenciones de volver pronto por ella. Y en la otra una carta para Úrsula en caso de que no la volviera a ver. Toqué la puerta fuertemente y salí corriendo y me escondí detrás de un poste donde me esperaba Harry.

Y desde allí mientras la nieve caía. Vi como a ocho metros de distancia una puerta se abría y entraban a una bebé en un canasto.

Era 4 de mayo Voldemort había sido derrotado el día anterior. El mundo mágico estaba en un caos. Pero Hermione estaba que se moría de la emoción y ansiedad. Se había acabado la guerra, seguía viva y podía volver a ver a su hija.

Harry le había dicho que quería ir con ella por Ursula. Pero en ese momento él se encontraba rodeado de toda la comunidad mágica y ella estaba impaciente por ver a su hija. Por lo que fue sola.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió rápidamente al orfanato. Para encontrar con un montón de escombros, con un letrero que decía **"zona de demolición** ".


	2. Desesperada

El mundo de Harry Potter y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

 **AVISOS**

En esta historia Fred no murió, ¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero, la muerte de Fred me parece demasiado trágica, si fuera por mi el jamás moriría.

Paras los que no lo han notado, esta historia no es cannon, asi que si eres de los que les molestas si se cambia algo de lo que esta escrito en Harry Potter, te aconsejo que no leas este fic, porque no te va a gustar.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y a todos los que le han dado Favorite y Follow. De seguro se nota que soy muy nueva en esto de escribir, estoy abiertas a todas las sugerencias respetuosas que me quieran hacer.

Sentí como si el mundo se desmoronará, no era capaz de percibir sonido alguno. Sentía la imagen de los escombros del orfanato taladrarme la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba mi hija?

Tal vez su sentido de orientación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Me acerqué a una señora que caminaba tranquilamente.

-Buenos días señora, ¿me podría indicar donde se encuentra el orfanato _Un lugar de esperanza?_ \- pregunté

-Mi niña ese orfanato ya no existe. Lo demolieron hace cinco días- respondió la señora

-¿Pero los niños que acogía ese orfanato a donde fueron?- pregunté con desesperación.

-Ese orfanato ya no tenía niños, por eso decidieron demolerlo. Por esta zona casi no hay niños en adopción- me dijo la señora mirándome con sospecha.

\- Pero en enero acogieron a una bebé- le respondí con voz rota.

-Ah si verdad que una noche les llego una bebé. La dueña del lugar estaba esperando a que llegara la madre. Pero hace una semana ya no pudo esperar más y se la dio a una pareja que vive cerca al Luciernagero- me dijo con pesar.

-¿Que es el Luciernagero?- pregunté ya con un poco de esperanza

-Eso es un gran humedal donde se ven muchas luciérnagas. Queda un poco alejado del pueblo a unos trece minutos en cicla. Te diría la ubicación de la dueña del orfanato, pero ella ese mismo día se fue a Asia y no nos dio ninguna dirección. - me dijo con pena- espero que encentres a tu niña, de seguro está en buenas manos. Los más probable es que se la haya dado a una pareja ya con hijos- me dijo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Con esperanza de encontrar a Úrsula me dirigí al Luciernagero. Llegar al lugar fue fácil, lo difícil fue encontrar alguna casa. Cuando por fin encontré una en la que vivía una pareja con sus cinco hijos me hice pasar por encuestadora, para no levantar alarma. Les comenté que estaba estudiando el número de hijos por familia y que tan feliz eran estos. La pareja fue muy amable, me presentaron sus cinco felices hijos, aunque los dos mayores estaban hasta la coronilla de pantano. Lastimosamente ninguno de los cinco era Úrsula. Le pregunté qué otras parejas con hijos vivían en ese sitio debido a que tenía que visitarlas todas . Fueron muy comunicativos y me hablaron de todos los vecinos que sabían que tenían hijos.

Encontrar a alguien en este lugar era difícil por muchas razones: la primera es que la zona era muy, pero muy grande y aunque habían casas, el ecosistema casi no había sido modificado por el hombre. La vegetación era muy abundante y estaba muy crecida por lo que era la visibilidad era muy poca, por lo cual era necesario saber a dónde se dirigía. No había ningún orden para encontrar las casas, no tenían dirección, no había un patrón de urbanización como distancia entre casa, o que todas estuvieran en la orilla. Literalmente podía haber una casa en cualquier lugar del pantano. Algunas ni siquiera eran casas fijas. Sino que eran barcas grandes transformadas en casa, por lo cual no necesitaban estar en un lugar fijo del pantano. A la mayoría de las casas se llegaba era por agua y no por un camino en tierra.

Decidí volver con Harry para hacer la búsqueda de la pareja que tenía a mi hija. Al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana ya estábamos alquilando un bote. Nos pasamos todo el día perdidos en el humedal. En las 15 horas que estuvimos buscando llegamos a dos casas apenas. El humedal tenía demasiadas ramificaciones. Nos tomó cinco meses encontrar a las doce parejas con hijos que se conocía en el lugar y ninguna tenía a Úrsula.

Hermione a desayunar- me llamaba Harry desde el primer piso en Grimmauld Place donde llevábamos viviendo desde que acabó la guerra. No le respondí, no quería hablar y mucho menos comer.

-Hermione- llamo Harry detrás de la puerta de mi habitación- voy a entrar ya que no respondes

Entro y me encontró acostada en mi cama, con clara señales de haber llorado toda la noche.

-Hermione- suspiro- ¿Por que no buscamos a tus padres y luego seguimos con la búsqueda de Úrsula? Así despejas tu mente y la encontramos más fácil.

-Hoy cumple diez meses Harry. DIEZ MESES- grité- cada vez va a ser más difícil encontrarla, ya me perdí de la primera vez que alzó la cabeza, cuando se sentó, cuando aprendió a gatear. Me voy a perder hasta su primera palabra- empezar a llorar y susurre- ya no sé dónde más buscar, nunca la voy a encontrar.

Harry me abrazó mientras yo lloraba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada- por eso digo que busquemos a tus padres y luego continuamos buscando a Úrsula. - me beso la coronilla, se levantó y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me dijo – deberías bañarte y desayunar antes de que se te enfríe la comida. Recuerda que quedamos ir hoy donde los Weasley y no quiero que Molly me regañe porque estás en los huesos.

-No quiero ir a la Madriguera- le respondí

-Hermione ya es tiempo que le aclares las cosas a Ron. Y los Weasley piensan que los estamos evitando porque no los hemos visto desde que se acabó la guerra.

-No estoy de ánimos para visitas.

-No importa aun así vamos a ir. No voy a dejar que te deprimas hasta la muerte acá encerrada.- dijo Harry con voz firme- y mañana compro los tiquetes para Australia. El lunes empezamos la búsqueda de tus padres.

Harry salió y cerró la puerta de mi habitación. A los minutos me levante y me mire al espejo mientras me desnudaba. No me reconocía, me veía tan diferente al día en que nació Ursula. Ese día estaba cansada pero feliz. Ahora me veía gris y demacrada, más que cuando acabó la guerra.

Después de bañarme me sentí mejor. Harry tenía razón. Todavía tenía que recuperar a mis padres, tal vez eso me diera más ideas para buscarla. Porque tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que encontrar a mi hija.

Baje a desayunar, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa y me señaló mi desayuno. El cual aún se mantenía caliente.

-Gracias por mantenerlo caliente- le dije antes de empezar a comer. Ya iba en el tercer bocado cuando agregué- voy a ir a la Madriguera pero no le diremos a nadie sobre Úrsula

Harry suspiro- sé que ya tuvimos esta conversación, pero aun no entiendo porque no quieres que sepan de Úrsula. Ellos nos ayudarían a encontrarla.

-Será porque no quiero que la información caiga en manos equivocadas, y que alguien con malas intenciones encuentre a mi hija antes que yo- respondí con enojo

-Pero son los Weasley, son de confianza- al verme fruncir más el sueño agregó- está bien, será como tú quieras.

Llegamos a la Madriguera a las 11 de la mañana, para que no se notara que la mayor motivación para ir era la comida. Todos los Weasley estaba en la Madriguera incluso Charlie, el cual estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en la Madriguera. Cuando llegamos todos nos saludaron efusivamente y con cariño, hacía rato no nos veíamos. Me acerqué a la cocina buscando a Molly para saludarla, mientras pensaba en porque no había querido visitarlos, si era tan agradable verlos. Pero me encontré a Fleur alimentando a su hija Victory de cuatro meses. Al verla quede impávida y me acorde de porque no había querido ir a la madriguera. Hoy no me acordado que Fleur y Bill habían tenido un bebé, y desde antes del parto se habían instalado en la madriguera. Respire profundo, en los últimos meses no había sido capaz de ver bebés. Todos me recordaban a Úrsula y el hecho de no haberla encontrado aún.

Fleur se dio cuenta de mi presencia y apartó la mirada de su hija y se giró para verme - hola Hermione, perdona por no haber salido a recibirlos, es que me encuentro un poquito encartada.

-Si puedo verlo- me obligó a responder. Tomó aire y me dirijo asía ella para dale un beso en la mejilla. Veo la bebé comer. Es la primera vez que la veo ya que lo había evitado en lo posible. Le acarició el cabello rubio rojizo y ella abre sus ojos. Veo que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules- eres hermosa – le digo. Siento un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar me abruman.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? Parece que vas a llorar- me pregunta Fleur con preocupación.

-Estoy bien,... estoy bien- le respondo y salgo al patio. Necesito tomar aire.

Me siento en el césped al lado del jardín y hago respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Cierro los ojos e intento poner la mente en blanco. A los 15 minuto cuando ya empiezo a calmarme.

-Hermione- me llaman, abro los ojos y me encuentro con Ron mirándome preocupado -¿estás bien ? Te ves rara.

Le sonrió – si estoy bien, solo tenía ganas de tomar aire- le respondo para tranquilizarlo.

-Que bueno- dice sonriendo- umm Hermione desde la batalla de Howarts he querido hablar contigo- me dice serio mientras arranca se pone jugar con el pasto

Suspira y me mira fijamente - me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi novia – dice mientras se le va enrojecimiendo la cara, cada vez de un rojo más brillante.

-Ron yo ..- me pongo incomoda no sé cómo decirle que no me gusta- yo no estoy interesada en estar en ninguna relación, ni involucrarme emocionalmente con alguien.

-Aah bueno, entiendo- dice con la cabeza gacha.

Luego la levanta y me sonríe- sigamos siendo los mejores amigos- me ofrece un abrazo y yo lo acepto gustosa.

El almuerzo pasa rápidamente, me pasó todo el tiempo intentando no mirar asía dónde está Victory, bajo la mirada de sospecha de Fleur. Los Weasley están felices no perdieron a nadie del núcleo familiar en la guerra y en cambio tienen una nueva integrante. Molly está en más que encantada de tener su primera nieta.

Luego de la comida como es costumbre hacen un partido de quidditch. Como siempre yo no juego, sino que los veo jugar desde el suelo. Ginny y Harry quedaron en equipos separados, en la tarde de hoy se había notado la tensión entre esos dos. Harry reclamándome no haber aclarado las cosas con Ron y el no ha aclarado lo suyo con Ginny. Ron y Charlie eran guardianes, el resto juegan como cazadores. Ginny estaba bastante agresiva con Harry. Ya le había lanzado dos manzanas en la cabeza y otras tres le habían dado de lleno en la espalda. El equipo de Harry no se había quejado, porque gracias a los buenos reflejos de Harry, este alcanzaba a coger las manzanas y anotar. Las únicas que había anotado. Porque hay que decirlo, Harry como cazador es un fracaso.

A la media hora Fleur se acercó con la bebé para ver el partido. Se sentó a mi lado, me puse nerviosa y tensa.

Menos mal el juego se terminó a los cinco minutos de que Fleur llegara, me alejé rápidamente casi corriendo me acerqué a Harry. – sería bueno si nos vamos pronto- le susurre al oído. El me miró y asintió.

Nos despedimos de los Weasley, Molly nos hizo prometer que le escribiríamos cada semana mientras buscáramos a mis padres. Además de que nos empaco un estofado y cuatro tortas de maleza porque nos veía muy delgados. Me entrego el paquete y me dijo – No sé todo lo que enfrentaste en la guerra, pero mi vida parece que la luz de tu mirada se hubiese ido, y podría jurar que el al final de la última batalla esa luz seguía ahí- me acaricio la mejilla- Espero que encontrar a tus padres te devuelva ese brillo- me abrazo y me susurró en el oído- recuerda que para mí también eres mi hija.

La abracé con fuerza y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Besé su mejilla y me acerqué a la chimenea para volver a casa.

Después de que Harry y Hermione se fueron Fleur y Molly decidieron lavar juntas los platos.

-He notado a Hermione rara hoy, me parecía que la presencia de Victory la incomodaba y cuando nos saludó, podría jurar que se estaba al borde del llanto- comento Fleur mientras enjabonaba los vasos.

-Yo también la vi mal, o que se me hace raro es que este así después de que acabara la guerra cuando lo peor ya pasó. -Termino de secar un plato. – ella después de la batalla de Howarts se veía mejor de lo que se ve ahora- dijo Molly

-Será que perdió algún bebé en estos días- dijo Fleur

-No lo creo, si hubiese estado en San Mungo, lo hubiésemos sabido. Ojalá que no sea nada relacionado con eso. Esta muy joven para tener una pérdida tan grande.

Ya en casa Harry hacia te para los dos, mientras Hermione estaba en el comedor leyendo un cuento que Keacher había escrito.

-Me parece increíble que después de todo lo que a pasado Keacher siga pensando que los sangre pura son superiores a todos los seres vivos del mundo- dije

-Por eso no he querido leer ese cuento ¿de qué trata? - preguntó Harry

-Es sobre cómo Regulus Black es el mago más poderoso del mundo y derrota a Voldemort. Porque obvio un mestizo jamás le ganara a un sangre pura- dije con sorna-. Regulus se vuele el emperador del mundo mágico y Keacher es su sirviente favorito. - termino de contar y suspiro- deberíamos buscar un cuadro de Regulus y regalárselo.

-Él ya los tiene todos en su nido, es más el otro día los decoro con flores. Ni idea de dónde las saco o cuando salió por ellas. - dice Harry

Se acerca y me pasa una tasa de te para mí- ¿cómo te fue con Ron?

-Bastante bien diría yo, aclare las cosas y quedamos como amigos- tomo un trago de mi te- no puedo decir lo mismo de tu y Ginny- lo puyo

Harry hace una mueca- en realidad sí está clara la situación, lo que pasa es que ella no lo toma muy bien

-Que fue lo que le dijiste- le pregunte

-Cuando la batalla acabo a los días le dije que me gustaría que fuéramos solos amigos, que no tengo interés de estar en una relación seria- toma un trago de te- ella sabe que la amo, siempre será una mujer especial en mi vida, pero me quiero tomar las cosas en calma y quiero darme oportunidad de experimentar otras cosas. Apenas tengo 18 años y ya no tengo que pensar en que Voldemort me va a matar.

-Te comprendo en tu lugar me sentiría igual, aunque creo que si buscaría a Draco. Nunca pudimos tener algo muy formal

-Entonces porque no contestas sus cartas, y después del juicio saliste corriendo del tribunal para no hablar con el. Incluso después de la batalla lo mirabas de lejos pero no te acercaste.

-Porque me recuerda mucho a Úrsula, y hasta que no la encontré no voy a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Al menos deberías decirle que tiene una hija- me dijo Harry con reproche en su voz, este es un tema del que hemos hablado mucho.

-Porque no soy capaz de decirle que PERDÍ A NUESTRA HIJA – le dije casi gritando- voy a ir a su casa y le diré " hola Draco tenemos una hija, pero la perdí y no tengo ni idea de dónde está ni con quién " fantástica noticia- digo con sarcasmo

-El tiene derecho a saber por qué la mujer con la que tuvo una relación ya no le habla, y más aún tiene derecho a saber que tiene una hija. – respira profundo y agrega – si yo fuera él me gustaría saberlo.

-No le diré nada aún, cuando la encuentre hablaré con él- dije firmemente

-Ojalá ya no sea tarde y el ya este con otra- se levanta y se va. Yo me quedo impávida, sé que esa es una posibilidad si no me comunico con el, sino hablamos la situación. Pero no soy capaz de decirle que perdí a Úrsula. No quiero que me odie o que piense que no quiero a nuestra bebé.

El lunes partimos asía Australia, nos demoramos mes y medio en encontrarlos. Fue muy fácil hallarlos gracias al ministerios de magia australiano, los cuales nos ayudaron a gestionar con el gobierno muggle. Por tanto, la búsqueda avanzó muy rápido. La parte más crucial era devolverles la memoria.

Cuando los encontré tenían un consultorio de dentista y una tienda de dulces en la casa. Toqué la puerta y me abrió mi madre sonriente. Me inundaron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía, no quería asustarla. En cambio, le sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Le importaría si me reúno en su casa con usted y su marido. Tengo una información importante que darles- ella me miró dudosa, pero acepto.

La sala de su casa era casi una réplica de nuestra casa en Londres. La pared estaba pintada con colores cálidos y había una puerta francesa por la que daba a un patio. La única diferencia con nuestra casa era que esta estaba en un acantilado cerca al mar; no había flores como siempre las han habido en la nuestra, pero la vista al mar era espléndida.

Los miro nerviosa y empiezo – señor y señora Jenkins soy Hermione Granger y soy su hija. Sé que les debe parecer absurdo, pero es así. Hace aproximadamente un año les modifique los recuerdos para que no me recordaran ni la vida que llevaban en Londres-trague saliva-. Si ustedes están de acuerdo les devolveré la memoria - los mire ansiosa, esperando la peor de las reacciones de rechazo. En vez de eso mi madre empezó a llorar y mi padre me miraba impávido.

-Yo sabía, yo sabía que tenía una hija, George y yo en nuestro sentir lo sabíamos- me dijo mi madre entre lágrimas. Se levantó y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Todo este tiempo sentí que algo importante me faltaba, que había algo que había olvidado, me desvelaba todas las noches pensando en que era. Y eras tú lo qué nos faltaba- dijo me padre en voz baja y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que aún no había dejado caer.

-Entonces están de acuerdo

-Sí, completamente- respondió mi madre, mire a mi papo y asintió.

-Aunque no hay garantías de que recuperen los recuerdos- les dije para que estuvieran preparados.

-No importa siempre podemos crear recuerdos juntos- dijo mi mamá

-Hazlo hija- dijo mi padre.

Hice el contra hechizo y funcionó en su mayoría bien. Mis padres no recuperaron el cien por ciento, pero si la gran mayoría. Me quede en Australia con ellos dos semanas, mientras preparaban todo para volver a Londres. Y para contarme todas las historias de lo que habían vivido en ese país.

Cuando volvimos a Londres empezaron a hacer todos los trámites para que mi mamá pueda tener su tienda de dulces, junto con reabrir el consultorio. Al parecer en Australia mi madre descubrió un don para hacer los dulces, eso mismos que siempre me había dicho que no debía comer. Las ironías de la vida.

Mientras tanto yo volví a vivir con Harry, estaba cargada con buenas energías y tenía nuevos planes para encontrar a Úrsula. Seguía reacia a pedir ayuda al ministerio de magia, pero podía pedir los registros de las adopciones en el último año en toda Inglaterra. Antes no había considerado la opción de que se hubiesen llevado a su hija del pueblo, pero estaba segura de que no la habían sacado de Inglaterra. Y la pareja que la tuviese tenéis que hacer los papeles para la adopción. Estaba segura de que así encontraría a mi hermosa hija que en poco tiempo cumpliría un año.

En cuento nos llegaron los registros de adopción, Harry y yo comenzamos a trabajar en ellos. Primero los habíamos descartados todos los que eran niños, luego los clasificamos por zonas, y luego en zonas más pequeñas. La idea era espiar a todas esas familias a ver cuál era la que tenía mi hija. Íbamos a buscar primero en las zonas cercanas al pueblito donde había dejado a Úrsula. Si lo sé, todo lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal, pero ya había rotos los limites en el pasado y estaba mas que dispuesta a romper todas las leyes del mundo con tal de encontrar mi hija.

Llevábamos dos semanas trabajando en los registros, y ya habíamos ubicado, espiado y descartado a cinco familias. Estábamos dándonos un respiro de trabajo

-Hermione tengo algo importante que consultarte- me dijo Harry en tono serio

-Dime- dije con curiosidad

-Quiero adoptar a Teddy, sé que el tiene casi la misma edad que Úrsula y no quiero hacerte daño, ni que quieras dejar de vivir conmigo- me dijo preocupado

Le tome la mano- No te preocupes por mí, creo que ya superé esa etapa de llorar cada vez que veo un niño pequeño, además con Teddy siempre me he sentido bien. Probablemente porque es niño, y no niña- dije recordando que aun no puedo ver a Victory sin sentir un vacío en el estómago.

Harry suspiro aliviado- No sabe el alivio que me da tu respuesta. Llevo un tiempo pensando en adoptarlo, se que tal vez Andrómeda lo criaría mejor. Pero Teddy a veces la cansa demasiado y ella podría verlo todos los fines de semana.

-Estoy segura de que sera un niño muy feliz y sano criado por ti. - le dije sonriendo-Pero la verdad me sorprende tu decisión pensé que querías tener una vida mas relajada y sin preocupaciones

-Quiero ser para el como un padre, como Sirius lo fue para mi- me miro sonriendo- además Remus y Tonks me nombraron el padrino de su hijo, y no pienso defraudarlos y cuando encontremos a Úrsula serán los mejores amigos.

\- De seguro lo serán- dije sonriendo.


	3. tal vez si, tal vez no

**El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertecen. Ellos son obra de JK Rowling**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

Cada ves estaba más cerca del día en que Úrsula cumpliera un año, y no habían encontrado nada. Hermione cada día estaba más deprimida. No solo por el hecho de que no encontraba a la niña, también Draco llevaba mes y medio sin escribirle nada. Lo más probable es que se hubiese dado por vencido. Lo cual era muy comprensible teniendo encuentra que llevaba ignorándolo desde que terminó la guerra.

Hermione lanzo un gran suspiro, se levantó del sillón donde había estado desparramada y fue a la cocina a hacerse un café. La cocina estaba echa un desastre. Desde que Teddy vivía con ellos Harry no le daba tiempo de lavar los platos y ollas que usaba. Todo el tiempo se lo dedicaba a Teddy y a la búsqueda de Úrsula, definitivamente era un padrino ejemplar

Por lo tanto Hermione le tocaba encargarse de limpiar toda la cocina. Pero eso era un precio muy bajo a toda la alegría que traía Teddy a la casa. Desde que llegó a la casa mantenía el pelo negro azabache y desordenado y los ojos verdes como Harry. Eran pocos los momentos en los que cambiaba su cabello a crespos marrones, más que todo lo hacía cuando se enojaba con Harry. La última vez fue porque Harry no le dejo comer tierra en el parque de niños al que Harry lo llevaba todos los días.

Generalmente era un niño tranquila y sonriente; pero como todo niño tenía sus berrinches, Harry nunca se desespera, aunque Teddy este enojado, Harry siempre mantiene la calma. Su método favorito para calmar al niño es cargarlo y darle besos, y en un minuto el pequeño está tranquilo y feliz., ya que ese es el talón de Aquiles de Teddy, el pequeño tiene una debilidad por el cariño.

Por las noches Keacher se la pasa despierto vigilando la cuna. Para la sorpresa de todos, al parecer no hay peor crimen para Keacher que dejar llorar a un bebé por más de un minuto. Aunque sigue sin hacer un carajo en la casa, además de escribir cuentos (su nueva pasión) y hacerse el que limpia con el trapo más sucio que encuentre.

Ron también había hecho grandes progresos, lo habían aceptado en la academia de aurores y en su tiempo libre ayudaba a los gemelos en la tienda. Solo tenía los sábados en la noche para visitarlos. Era el único de los tres que estaba avanzando en su proyecto de vida y que estaba ganando dinero, nadie lo hubiera imaginado. Todo el mundo creía que Hermione iba a ser la primera en conseguir un trabajo y tendría una vida mas organizada y que Harry seria aceptado en la academia, como lo había planeado antes de que estallara la guerra. Ahora Harry es mamá de tiempo completo, y Hermione una mamá sin trabajo que se dedica todo el tiempo a buscar a su hija. Y debía buscar empleo pronto, Harry llevaba manteniéndola todo ese tiempo, y no quería pasarse de conchuda.

Hermione termino de organizar la cocina, se hizo su café, tomo un trago, y cogió energía para seguir trabajando en la búsqueda. Tenía toda la esperanza de encontrar a Úrsula antes del que cumpliera su primer año.

Llego la navidad Harry y Hermione habían decorado toda la casa con adornos de navidad, y compraron un árbol de navidad mediano para llenarlo de bolas y luces de colores. Fueron a pasar la noche en la Madriguera. Hermione se prometió a si misma a que iba a conservar la calma, no se iba a deprimir cada vez que viera a Victory o recordara que era la primera navidad de Úrsula y no la iba pasar con ella. Además que la navidad también estaba muy cerca del día en que nació Úrsula.

Fue una noche muy agradable, para todos era la primera navidad después de la guerra. Se reunieron todos los que quedaban de la orden, también Luna, su padre, Neville, su abuela y Andrómeda. Percy que se estaba volviendo a integrar a la vida familiar llevo a su nueva novia Audrey y Charlie había pedido permiso para estar con familia por dos días.

Molly se lució con la comida y los postres que sirvió durante toda la noche. Todos estaban contentos de que hubieran dos bebés en la familia. Harry fue incluido por Molly en la preparación de alimentos, en todo momento las mujeres que habían sido madres le dieron concejos de crianza. A veces Harry la miraba pidiendo ayuda, ella se reía, pero se compadecía de el y lo ayudaba.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y al final se repartieron los regalos. A Teddy le regalaron su primera escoba de juguete, la cual genero controversia.

\- Como le vas a regalar una escoba a aun bebe de siete meses ¿quieres que se mate?- Dijo Hermione apoyada por Molly y Andrómeda

-Pero si solo se alza un metro, no le va a pasar nada- se defendió Ron, quien había sido el de la idea.

-Un metro será muy poco para una jirafa como tú, pero para la gente normal una metro es muy alto- insistió Hermione

-Lastimas mis sentimientos, yo no soy una jirafa-dijo Ron dolido

-Hermione, prometo que voy a supervisarlo en todo momento-Dijo Harry intentando calmar los ánimos.

-está bien, está bien pero cuando Teddy resulte con una cicatriz en la frente como tú, no me digas nada- pullo Hermione

-lo bueno, es que Teddy es metamorfomago, y se puede camuflar la cicatriz, talvez le de forma de rayo para parecerse mas a Harry-dijo George burlándose.

Todos se rieron, mientras Harry se ponía colorado. Al final de la noche a Hermione le regalaron dos piyamas, un kit de maquillaje (de parte de Fleur), un paquete con productos de la tienda de broma de los gemelos, y cinco libros todos de magia avanzada. En cambio, a Harry le regalaron dos libros de cocina y limpieza del hogar, otro sobre la crianza de metamorfomagos, un caminador muggle de parte de Hermione, una olla que da concejos de cocina y un cochecito que canta canciones de cuna.

Llego el 7 de enero el día en que Úrsula nació, es decir el primer cumpleaños de la niña y aun no tenían la menor pista de donde estaba la pequeña. A veces tenía pensamientos sobre que nunca iba a encontrarla, otras veces le daban grandes deseos de tener otro bebé, como si fuera posible que volviera a tener una niña igual a Úrsula. Sabía que no podía rendirse, en algún lugar del mundo su hija estaba esperando a que ella la encontrara. Solo podía seguir buscando, ya estaba llegando al final del listado que habían conseguido.

Era un sábado 20 de enero Hermione y Harry estaban en un parque muggle con Teddy, habían decidido ir a pie, y llevar al nene en el cochecito nuevo. cuando decidieron volver a casa se antojaron de cenar en una pizzería muy buena, en la que ya habían cenado antes.

Mientras operaban el pedido, en todos los televisores que estaba en el establecimiento, apareció el símbolo de noticiero y decía "ultima hora". El dueño le subió el volumen y todo el mundo hizo silencio para escuchar la noticia.

" _Buenas tardes, señoras y señores esto es una noticia de ultimo minutos, un camión cargado con 56 niños que oscilaban entre los 4 meses y los 2 años de edad se chocó con otro que transportaba gasolina, la colisión exploto los dos camiones, el suceso ocurrió en la frontera de Inglaterra con Escocia. Se cree que estos niños estaban siendo sacados del país ilegalmente. Todos los niños no tenían padres, y pensaban darlos en adopción de manera ilegal en Noruega._

 _Las autoridades han podido saber que este es el primer grupo de niños que iban a ser sacados del país por este grupo ilegal. Las autoridades están en un operativo para recuperar otras tres tandas de niños que tiene esta organización ilegal"._

Luego de que se acabara la noticia todo el restaurante quedo en silencio cinco segundos mas, luego de que se pasara el shock la gente empezó a murmurar lo horrible y trágico de la noticia.

Pero como aislada de toda la mesa de Harry y Hermione permanecía muda, ni Teddy hacia el menor sonido, de un momento a otro Hermione se paró de la mesa y salió corriendo del establecimiento. Harry quiso ir tras ella, pero no pudo porque no podía salir corriendo, sin preparar bien a Teddy en el coche y recoger las cosas. Mas bien opto por pedir una pizza para llevar, ya hablaría con Hermione cuando llegara a la casa.

Pero Hermione no llego esa noche. Harry se durmió en el sofá esperándola, vino a llegar al otro día a las nueve de la mañana.

-Hermione ¿Dónde estuviste toda l noche, me tenías preocupado? - pregunto Harry

Pero Hermione no respondió, subió a su cuarto y no salió en todo el día.

Ese mismo día Harry se comunicó con las autoridades, para ver si en el camión estaba Úrsula. Desafortunadamente los cuerpos de los niños quedaron completamente desechos, no había modo de identificar los restos, le contaron que supieron que eran 56 niños después de interrogar a los responsables, porque de manera forense era imposible. Pero podía ir a ver los niños de las otras tres tandas a ver si entre ellos se encontraba la niña.

Harry llevo a Teddy con Andrómeda, para que ella lo cuidara mientras él se dedicaba ese día, y los que vinieran si es necesaria, a buscar a su ahijada entre los niños que habían rescatado. Miro niña, por niña, pero ninguna era Úrsula. Incluso aunque no se pareciera en nada a cada niña que tuviera la edad parecida a la de Úrsula, le hacia _Finite incantatem_ en la espalda a ver si aparecía la marca de serpiente que llevaba Úrsula en la espalda. Pero no, duro tres días revisando cada niña, y lo hubiese hecho durante meses con tal de encontrarla, pero no. Solo habían dos opciones, o Úrsula había muerto en la explosión o ella no fue raptada por el grupo ilegal.

Personalmente Harry prefería la segunda opción. Pensar que la hija de Hermione estuvo su corta vida en manos de una organización criminal, para luego morir en una explosión al año de edad era desgarrador. Lo peor era que no tenía como comprobar si Úrsula estaba o no en la organización. Si la niña había muerto, seria horrible, pero acabaría la búsqueda. Necesitaba tener alguna certeza del paradero de Úrsula.

Fue a Grimmauld Place, a descansar. Le había pedido a las autoridades interrogar a los culpables de todo esto, los integrantes de esa organización criminal. Las autoridades se lo permitieron, mientras ellos pudieran observar atreves del vidrio. Tenia que tener la mente descansada y conseguir veritaserum para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Era increíble que había decidido no ser auror para no estar en lio feos, y ahí se encontraba el haciendo el trabajo de un auror.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que se encontró fue una Hermione con una mirada casi maniática. Apenas lo vio brinco asía el.

-Harry eh caído en cuenta que probablemente Úrsula no iba en ese camión- dijo ansiosamente

Suspire -lo sé, por eso voy a interrogar a los integrantes de esa banda. - le dije con voz suave.

-muy buena idea, mientras tanto yo puedo ir a ver a los niños de otras tandas, talvez entre ellos este Úrsula- dijo Hermione, ya mas calmada.

-Hermione ya la busqué, y no está entre esos niños- le dije con dolor

-No puede ser, ¿estás seguro Harry? - me pregunto con la voz rota- no es que haya sido mi ideal que estuviera en manos de criminales, pero quiero encontrarla ya. - la abrace – las revise una por una, pero no la encontré- me separe de ella

-tal vez yo no la vi, pero tu si la encentres, si quieres te organizas y vamos al lugar en donde están-le dije, ella me miro, asintió y se fue corriendo por las escaleras a organizarse.

Una hora después, se encontraban en el hogar de niños. Los encargados dejaron que Hermione mirara a las niñas, pero ella con solo verlas supo que entre ellas no se encontraba su hija.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Hermione estaba como anonadada, la esperanza de que su hija no estuvieran en ese camión, mas la ilusión de encontrarla pronto era lo único que le ayudo a tomar fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Escribieron a todas las boticarias y porcionistas que conocían para conseguir veritaserum, necesitaba estar seguro que tendría la suficiente para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Decidieron conjuntamente que Hermione no participaría de la entrevista, pero estaría en la sala con la capa invisible, para que adicionara el veritaserum en el agua de los delincuentes. Las autoridades muggles le pidieron que hiciera ciertas preguntas para que ellos también consiguieran información valiosa.

Al otro dia Harry empezó los interrogatorios, los fue interrogando uno por uno. Hermione cumplió sin ningún fallo su tarea, pero se dieron cuenta que hablar con los jefes era tiempo perdido. La organización no había tomado ningún dato de los niños, ni siquiera fotos, para ahorrarse peligros de que la información se filtrara. Los jefes nunca vieron, ni trataron con ellos, eso era tarea de los delincuentes de mas bajo nivel en la organización.

Por lo tanto, cambiaron el orden de los interrogatorios, pero les estaba yendo igual de mal. Se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de los cuidadores principales también iban en el camión. Luego dos informaron que una de las cuidadoras llamada Matilde Smith no había ido porque estaba enferma ese día. Los detectives muggles, la mandaron a traer de inmediato, porque ella no se encontraba en las instalaciones.

Tenían los nervios de punta, era probable que supieran por fin si Úrsula se encontraba o no en el camión. La señora llego, tenía una actitud hosca y hostil. Procedieron como habían hecho en los interrogatorios pasados, Hermione añadió el veritaserum y se situó al lado de Harry. Gracias a dios, lo primero que hizo fue tomarse la mitad del agua que tenía en su vaso.

-Perdón, por mis modales, pero la sed me estaba matando- djo de forma retadora la señora Matilde.

-tranquila, puede tomársela toda ya si lo necesita- le contesto Harry educadamente. Hubo un silencio en la sala, luego cuando Harry pensó que era tiempo suficiente, empezó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo Matilde Ramírez, pero me llaman Matilde Smith

\- ¿usted se encargaba de cuidar los niños que murieron en el accidente?

-si se le puede llamar a lo que hacía cuidarlos, entonces si- respondió con burla

-explíquese, por favor- pidió Harry

-Me dieron ese cargo por ser mujer, como si a mi alguna vez me hubiesen gustado los niños. Éramos cinco mujeres y dos hombres los encargados de ese lote de niños. Los otros se dieron cuenta de que no tenía mucha paciencia, así que solo ayudaba a hacer la comida y vigilaba. Porque ya sabrá usted, que los niños eran para que los adoptaran, entonces tenían que estar sin golpes para que pagaran bien por ellos- respondió con indiferencia y burla Matilde.

-¿Cuántas niñas habían en esa tanda?- pregunto Harry, intentando controlar en al máximo la ira en su voz.

-esas eran poquitas, yo diría que solo eran unas 18 niñas

-¿Por qué esa diferencia en la cantidad de niños y niñas?

-según el jefe, los niños son mas apetecidos que las niñas. La gente que busca mas a las niñas las quieren como sirvientas, entonces las prefieren mas grandes. Y nosotros teníamos era a niños pequeños, apenas estábamos empezando y queríamos que fueran fáciles de manejar y no buscaran escaparse.

-¿Por qué niños ingleses?

-mas que todo es porque se tiene la idea de que los ingleses son mas educados, y eso atrae a los clientes. Lo cual, según yo, es una bobada aquí o allá todos los niños son unos estúpidos mugrosos. Además de que hubiese sido mas fácil con niños de otro país, acá controlan mucho las fronteras

Harry respiro hondo, para calmarse. La señora Ramírez ya había colmado su paciencia, pero las preguntas que seguían eran las mas importantes.

-¿recuerda usted a alguna niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises?

-en esa chorrera de niños usted me pregunta eso, yo creo que como la mitad de esas niñas cumple con esas características- respondió con burla

-tenía alrededor de un año de edad

-con esa edad teníamos a cinco, como dos de ellas tenía en cabello negro- la señora frunció el ceño- creo, que si, la más bonita, la que sabíamos que valdría mas tenia los ojos grises.

Hermione y Harry aguantaron la respiración por un minuto, sintieron todas sus esperanzas irse de su cuerpo. Harry tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba, para preguntar la última pregunta que le habían pedido los detectives.

-¿A quién le pensaban vender los niños?- pregunto titubeando Harry

-yo no se bien, porque ese no era problema mío, pero obvio no era a ningunos santos, se que algunos eran a familias regulares a las que el sistema no les deja adoptar, mas que todo por antecedentes de alcoholismo, drogadicción y con antecedentes de violencia intra-familiar- cayo un momento, luego se inclinó mas asía Harry y dijo en voz baja- se rumora que los que mas pagan los quieren para otras cosas, no tanto para ser hijos. Usted me entiende pedófilos.

Luego se volvió a sentarse erguida- ya me entiende porque digo que los jefes piensan que los mas apetecidos son los varones, obvio entre esa gente rara también hay de los que les gusta las niñas. Aunque los niños también es porque los padres prefieren un varón que herede el apellido y lo siga trasmitiendo.

Todos quedaron pasmados con esa última respuesta, en los anteriores interrogatorios, Harry dejaba que los detectives siguieran la entrevista cuando le decían que no habían visto nunca a los niños. Esta era la primera vez que formulaba esa pregunta y jamás hubiese esperado esa respuesta. Porque a pesar de que había estado en una guerra, nunca trato con ese tipo de perversiones. Tenia ganas de salir corriendo, abrazar a Teddy y pegarse al el para que nunca un bastardo de esos s pudiera acercar a su ahijado.

Salieron de allá en silencio y no hablaron en el camino a la casa. Llegaron y sin mencionar palabra alguna, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Los dos habían quedado devastados con el ultimo interrogatorio, les habían confirmado que una niña con las características de Úrsula estaba en el camión, aunque los dos sabían que eso no confirmaba nada, habían muchas niñas en el mundo con esas características; hubiesen preferido que la Matilde Smith les hubiese confirmado que no había ninguna niña con esas características en el camión. Mentalmente los dos pensaban que si Úrsula estaba en el camión, preferían que hubiese muerto, al futuro que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, cerca de un pequeño pueblo vivía una pareja de ancianos, en una casa que quedaba la mitad en tierra, la otra mitad en el Luciernaguero. Desde hace casi un año vivía con ellos una hermosa niña, que según la carta que venía con ella se llamaba Úrsula Bellatrix Granger. Los ancianos se llamaban Charles y Alice Munro, una pareja amorosa, que llevaban toda una vida juntos y se conocían hasta el alma. Habían deseado tener hijos, pero nunca lo lograron. Ambos al leer la carta entendieron que Úrsula era una niña amada, y decidieron cuidarla hasta el día en que su madre volviera por ella.

 **¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Un poco triste, pero al final hay esperanza. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer este fic, si tienen alguna duda o comentario escríbanme un review, estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas.**

 **GryffindorProud: Eres mi primer review *.* espero que hayas continuado leyendo esta historia. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no es un one-shot.**

 **Vane: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, y darme tu opinión. Respondiendo a las sugerencias que me diste sobre el parto te diré que no es mi intención hacer un fic en el cual todas las cosas que pasan sean científicamente probables. Pero se por la experiencia con una amiga que tuvo bebé y porque una amiga mía es enfermera, es mas común de lo que uno pensaría que mujeres estén de termino en el embrazo, y estas no supieran que estaban embarazadas, y si les pasa a mujeres delgadas. No a todas las mujeres les crece la barriga, ni les crece igual a todas, ni si uno a tenido mas de un embrazo se engordara igual en todos. En el caso de mi amiga, ella es super delgada, toda su ropa es talla s y en los pantalones es como talla 6, ella no sabía que estaba embarazada y se fue a montar bici en montaña como tres dias (no me acuerdo como se llama ese deporte) y como ese deporte es de alto impacto y salta y cae muy brusco. Obviamente en la noche le empezó un sangrado y le toco ir al médico, para darse cuenta que estaba en embrazado y tenía seis meses. Con lo de las contracciones, estoy casi segura de que decía que venía con dolores hacia días y que en esa tarde se habían intensificado. Sé que las primerizas suelen duras mucho tiempo en trabajo de parto (16-20 horas) , pero no todas las mujeres se demoran eso, algunas se demoran tres o cuatro horas en trabajo de parto siendo primerizas.**


	4. sorpresa, sorpresa

**Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenece a JK Rowling**

Harry al otro día fue a la casa de Andrómeda por Teddy, necesitaba estar con el niño para sentirse mejor, después de los grandes fracasos en la búsqueda de Úrsula. Además, Teddy ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Las siguientes dos semanas tuvieron un ambiente de sopor, Hermione se pasaba horas mirando al vacío intentando encontrar otra estrategia para encontrar a Úrsula. Aun la duda sobre si la pequeña estaba en el camión o no seguía en su mente, pero su instinto le decía que ella estaba viva, y hasta que no tuviera pruebas de algo seguirá buscando.

Pero después de dos semanas se empezó a sentir cansada, todas las mañanas se levantaba con ganas de vomitar, y algunas veces durante el día también vomitaba. Al principio pensó que era un virus, pero pasaron dos semanas y cada vez se sentía peor.

-Harry creo que me voy a morir- le dije sentada en el comedor, pero con la cabeza sobre la mesa

-Hermione, ¿desde cuando eres tan mimada? - me pregunto Harry con burla en la voz

-no estoy siendo mimada, me la paso vomitando y con malestar todo el día, si fueras tú ya estarías hospitalizado en San Mungo-me defendí

Harry lanzo una carcajada, luego miro hacia el calendario acordándose de algo- hoy es sábado, y Ron no vino, ¿ porque será? Desde hace como un mes no viene a visitarnos, pero el otro día lo vi y me hablo normal

Harry me miro- ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué?

No, ni idea-le respondí, evitando mirarlo. Harry se daba cuenta fácilmente de cuando le mentía. Al menos esta vez mi mentira triunfo

-ya llevas rato enferma deberíamos ir a San Mungo- me dijo poniendo cara de mamá preocupada

-no quiero ir a San Mungo, desde la guerra no puedo ir a ningún lugar mágico sin que me tumbe una avalancha de personas queriendo tocarme- dije con tozudez

Entonces iremos a un médico muggle, y no me alegues- dijo al ver que estaba abriendo la boca para responderle-, mañana en la mañana vamos a un centro médico- abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo importante- tú tienes carnet de salud ¿cierto? - asentí con la cabeza- menos mal, tengo que sacarle uno a Teddy, y otro a mi.

Al otro día a las 10 am estábamos Harry, Teddy y lo que quedaba de mí en el centro médico más cercano a la zona. Harry decidió llevar a Teddy por si era necesario que el niño estuviera presente cuando sacara el carnet.

Esperamos unos 15 minutos hasta que el médico me mando a llamar. En su bata decía Dr Smith

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger- dijo mirando mi ficha-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-19 años-les respondí

-¿Por qué razón vino el día de hoy?-dijo alzando el rostro de mi ficha para verme

-Lo que pasa es que me levanto con muchas nausea, y me paso todo el día vomitando, además de que me siento fatal durante todo el día.-respondí

-¿ha tomado algo para el malestar?- me pregunto mientras anotaba algo en mi ficha

-no, solamente eh intentado tomar mucha agua y comer cosas livianas

-¿hace cuánto tuvo su periodo?

-emmmm, no sé, no soy muy cuidadosa con eso- respondí con pena

El médico me miro con cara de "no puede ser tan grande y no vigila sus periodos", luego giro su cabeza y miro a Harry con Teddy en brazos, puso cara de "con razón tiene un hijo tan joven" y mientras movía la cabeza negativamente

-antes que nada, le mandare una prueba de embarazo, se la harán en la sala que está a la izquierda de la sala de espera. Aunque antes la voy a chequear por si las moscas

Me chequeo la presión, el peso, los pulmones y la saturación del aire

-en general todo lo encuentro muy bien, pero está muy bajita de peso

Salimos de consultorio con la orden en la mano

-Hermione debiste decirle al doctor que no habías tenido sexo en mucho rato, para que no perdamos tiempo- me comento Harry

-porque si eh tenido sexo, hace como un mes o mas tuve sexo- le dije mirando al piso

-!QUE¡ pero en qué momento, si siemprr- me miro y abrió lo ojos- NOOO dime que no lo hiciste, el día en que no llegaste a la casa después de la pizzería

No le dije nada, pero eso fue suficiente respuesta

-¿porque al menos no usaste un hechizo o un condón? ¿al menos lo conoces?

Una vez mas no respondí nada, Harry ato cabos rápidamente es su cabeza

-dime que no eres la razón por la que Ron no ha vuelto a visitarnos

Camine rápidamente asía una enfermera y le entregue la orden. Mire a Harry y me miraba con decepción, lo sabía la había cagado, y si esa prueba era positiva-cosa que no creía-seria la peor decisión de mi vida.

Mientras esperaba a que las enfermeras me llamaran, Harry siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Cuéntame cómo fue que paso todo

 _Flashback_

 _Salí corriendo del restaurante y comencé a correr aún mas rápido por la calle, hasta que me canse y seguí caminando sin mirar al frente, no tenía ni idea de en donde me encontraba. Estaba en estado de shock, todavía las palabras de la presentadora retumbaban en mi cabeza, llevaba así como dos horas, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro._

 _-Hermione, hola que haces por acá- me saludo un Ron sonriente, vestía el uniforme de los aprendices de auror y se veía que estaba cansado._

 _Mire a mi alrededor, y caí en cuenta de que estaba a unas cuadras del apartamento de Ron_

 _-Ron llévame a tu casa – le pedí. El se puso rojo._

 _-Claro, pero está un poco desordenado- me dijo con vergüenza, eso yo ya lo sabía después de todo, Ron nunca ha sido muy ordenado_

 _Llegamos al apartamento, y la verdad estaba mas ordenado de lo que esperaba. El quito un par de cosas que estaba en el sofá, me miro- ya vengo, voy a hacer te- y se fue a la cocina, mientras tanto en mi mente solo estaba la idea, " quiero tener un bebé" mientras Ron preparaba el te, me quite la ropa. Cuando el volvió me encontró quitándome el sostén_

 _-Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, pensé que querías que fuéramos solo amigos- me acerque hacia el, tire la bandeja que el traía al piso y lo bese. El intento parame varias veces, pero no lo deje. Al final me respondió, a partir de ahí mi mente se puso en blanco, creo que ni me movía. Cuando volví en si me encontraba en el suelo con Ron encima follándome y gimiendo. Físicamente no sentía nada, pero caí en cuenta de la magnitud de mi error, sentía que estaba traicionando a Draco, a mi hija, y a uno de mis mejores amigos. No sabía cómo le iba a explicar a Ron luego, que no quiero nada con el._

 _Me inundaron unas ganas de llorar, y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando a mares. Obvio Ron se había dado de mi llanto, se había salido de mi y me miraba confundido. Me sentí aun peor por haber jugado con los sentimientos de Ron-lo siento-le dije sollozando, su mirada paso de confusión a dolor, se paró y se encerró en su habitación._

 _Me levante y me limpie el semen con mi varita. Ron no había alcanzado a eyacular del todo, pero si había soltado algo de semen. Me vestí, luego me acerque a la habitación, pero no supe que decirle que no arruinara mas nuestra amistad. Así que me fui, decidí ir caminando hasta_ _Grimmauld Place, necesitaba calmarme y pensar mas en mis acciones._

 _Recordé porque me había encontrado con Ron en primer lugar, el vacío se profundizo en mi pecho. Sería tan fácil morir en este instante, todo estaba destruido, nada parecía ir bien. Solo tenía a mis padres que visitaba cada ocho días, tenía que pensar en ellos. Los devastaría si muriese después de haberles devuelto los recuerdos. Ahí si se enojarían conmigo, devolverles los recuerdos, para luego matarme. Muy inteligente Hermione, cada día te superas mas, me dije sarcásticamente._

 _End flashback_

Harry me miraba con la boca abierta, se notaba cuanto le sorprendía mi comportamiento. Me sentía mal con Ron pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo, mas que darle tiempo para que lo olvide.

-por favor que no estés embarazada- empezó a decir Harry como un mantra, mentalmente yo me decía lo mismo. Si estaba embarazada todo sería un lio.

-señorita Granger, por favor orine en este beaker y me lo trae por favor- me dijo la enfermera con la que había hablado, mientras me pasaba un beaker de 100 ml

No tenía muchas ganas de orinar, pero fui al baño y oriné lo que pude en el beaker. En la sala me esperaba la enfermera con Harry, le pase el beaker a la enfermera, y esta se lo llevo.

Harry y yo nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno rogando mentalmente, que el resultado sea negativo. A los 15 minutos la enfermera llego con los resultados.

-Felicidades señorita Granger, va a ser usted mamá- Lo que ella no sabía es que yo ya era madre, y no sentía felicidad alguna de tener un nuevo bebé.

En lo primero que pensé fue en que pensara Úrsula cuando sepa que tuve otro hijo sin haberla encontrado. Luego en lo que pensaría Draco cuando sepa que estoy embarazada de otro hombre. Me va a olvidar completamente, tengo que hablar con el.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para hablar con Draco, cuando Harry me pregunta -¿Qué le vas a decir a Ron?-y me quedo congelada. No tengo ni idea de que le voy a decir a Ron o a la familia Weasley.

-Felicidades señor Wealey será usted padre-le respondí imitando a la enfermera

Harry me estaba mirando feo, cuando la enfermera decidió intervenir – lamento dañarles el momento-dijo sarcásticamente, el día de hoy, yo era la burla del centro médico-, pero acá tiene un formato para reservar una cita con la ginecóloga y obstetra, incluso puede preguntar si hoy hay cupo

-muchas gracias- le respondí, para proceder a llenar el formato. Cuando entregue el formato pregunte por la disponibilidad de una consulta el día de hoy

-miremos a ver, miremos a ver- decía la enfermera de la recepción mientras buscaba en el computador- ocupado, ocupado, sí, hay cupo en dos horas ¿desea reservarlo?

-si, por favor

Mientras esperaban las dos horas, salimos a la calle para comer algo pequeño. Encontramos un pequeño café con ambiente agradable y decidimos quedarnos allí.

-quieres que te pida algo Hermione-me pregunto Harry

-no gracias, prefiero vivir- conteste

Harry fue al mostrador para pedir la orden, mientras yo cuidaba a Teddy.

-te pedí un te y un buñuelo- me informo mientras se sentaba.

-pero si te dije que no- le regañe

-no escuchaste lo que te dijo el Dr Smith, que estas en los huesos y necesitas engordar, además en el embarazo pasado no engordaste nada- me regaño Harry

-y mira lo hermosa que nació Úrsula, en ese embarazo yo si comía bien, porque Úrsula no me quería matar del hambre y las náuseas- le respondí

-es cierto Úrsula era toda rellenita, todavía me acuerdo de sus bracitos y pernas llenas de gorditos- dijo Harry con ternura. Luego me miro serio-No le vallas a decir a Ron que el bebé solo te hace vomitar y Úrsula no.

-Obvio no le voy a hablar de Úrsula, si no sabe ni que existe- suspire- el embrazo de Úrsula fue tan agradable que ni cuenta me di del embarazo, aunque me hubiese gustado sentirla patear o algo. Demás que si lo sentí, sino que pensé que eran gases

-¿En serio nunca te dio ninguna síntoma?-me pregunta Harry

-Nada, ni estuve agotada, ni nauseas, ni cambio en el gusto, no engorde por lo que no tengo estrías, aunque creo que mis caderas se hicieron mas grandes. - fruncí el ceño mientras me acordaba de mas síntomas de embarazo - Mi tía cuando estaba embarazada de mi prima Eloisa no se podía acostar completamente porque la barriga no la dejaba respirar en esa posición- miré a Harry y su cara de horror lo decía todo.

-Nunca voy a tener hijos, me sentiría muy culpable si la madre no puede respirar por mi culpa- se estremeció- seria horrible ella sufriendo en el parto y yo solo mirando sin poder hacer nada

-ayyy Harry, me tenías que recordar que voy a parir una vez mas, ¿no te podías quedar callado?- le reproche

Harry empezó a reír-espero no estar presente esta vez- la mesera nos trajo el pedido, mi te y el buñuelo se veían deliciosos, pero me daba un poco de miedo probarlos. No tenía ganas de dar un espectáculo vomitando en el baño del café.

Tome el te y le di un pequeño sorbo, cómo no pasó nada tome otro poquito. Harry le había comprado un muffin de fresas y chocolate a Teddy, este está feliz comiéndoselo, ya tenía las mejillas untadas de chocolate.

-debes de hablar con Ron pronto, entre más rápido, más fácil será.-tomo un trago del chocolate que había pedido- No te había contado, pero Percy y su novia están esperando un hijo, esta bastante avanzada. Se suponía que lo iban a contar en diciembre pero Percy se acobardo y no fue capaz.

-entonces crees que si lo digo rápido no tendrá mucho protagonismo, gracias a Percy-mordisqueé un poco el buñuelo- ¿será que hoy puedo encontrar a Ron? quiero decírselo rápido, para que no me dé mucho tiempo de pensar.

-quien sabe, cuando salgamos de la cita nos podemos pasar por su apartamento-miro su reloj en la muñeca- debemos salir de acá en 15 minutos para llegar a la sita

Ellos dos terminaron de comer, yo fui a la caja para pagar lo consumido. No me termine el buñuelo, pero si me tome todo el te.

Volvimos al centro médico, inmediatamente nos llamó la doctora que nos iba a atender, una vez mas Harry y Teddy entraron al consultorio conmigo. En la bata de la médica decía Dr Smith. El mismo apellido, del otro médico que me había atendido.

-Buenos días, me llamo Anna Smith, ya me pasaron tu historial, entonces no voy a tomar los datos generales

-hola, emm no he podido evitar notar que tiene el mismo nombre que el otro médico que me atendió el día de hoy

-asi, el es mi hermano, me puedes decir Anna si quieres- miro las fichas- aquí dice que no sabes cuándo fue tu último periodo

-sí, pero si se cuándo concebí al bebé- le contesté para no sentirme tan descuidada

-como te as sentido, ¿Qué síntomas as tenido?

-me he sentido horrible, como nunca en mi vida. Me levanto y me acuesto con nauseas. Vomito como tres veces al día, siempre comienzo el día vomitando. No puedo comer nada ni tomar nada que no sea te o agua- tome un respiro – básicamente siento que me voy a morir.

-¿es tu primer embarazo?

-No es el segundo

-¿el anterior que síntomas tuvo?-pregunto mientras miraba a Teddy

-solamente me creció un poco la cadera, nunca tuve nausea, ni me engordé. Yo creo que también debo tener algún virus, es en serio que me siento fatal

\- tranquila tu temperatura esta normal. Si quieres te hago un cultivo, pero estoy casi segura de que son síntomas del embarazo- escribió algunas cosas en mi ficha

-te voy a hacer un ultrasonido para ver cómo ha crecido el feto ¿Cuántas semanas crees que tienes de embarazo?

-la concepción fue el 20 de enero- conteste acordándome del horrible día.

-¿as tenido algún sangrado?

-No nada- la doctora anoto mas cosas en la ficha-muy bien muy bien -dijo la doctora.

Ella se levantó, se acercó a la camilla- es mejor si te pones la bata para que te haga el examen pélvico de una vez- me paso la bata y me fui a cambiar

Me hizo el examen pélvico primero, y lo encontró todo bien. Harry en el examen pélvico se había quedado en la silla, para e examen se corrió una cortina que estaba entre la camilla y el escritorio.

-Ahora vamos a hacer el ultra sonido, chico ya puedes pasar- Harry paso y se sentó al lado con Teddy en brazos. Inicio el examen y la pantalla mostraba un montón de cosas borrosas- se puede ver que el feto se posiciono bien en el útero, también que está teniendo un buen desarrollo celular, ya comenzó la formación de lo que será el cerebro, lo veo muy bien Hermione- al menos ella veía algo, porque yo no veía ni diferenciaba nada.

Termino el examen y me cambie otra vez. En el escritorio la médica le estaba explicando a Harry los suplementos nutricionales que necesitaba para aumentar de peso y para que bajaran las náuseas- Hermione todo lo encuentro muy bien, solo necesito que aumentes de peso, estas muy liviana incluso para el estándar de una mujer no embarazada- dijo al ver que me acercaba.

-este es mi número, en caso de alguna duda o emergencia me llamas, afuera puedes agendar la cita de revisión para el próximo mes. - me paso un papelito con todos sus datos

-muchas gracias Anna, gracias por todo- le dije mientras salía del consultorio

-gracias a ti querida, cuídate

Fuimos a la casa para almorzar, luego le escribí una lechuza a Ron diciéndole que necesitaba hablar personalmente con el y que era urgente. Harry le mando otra, me imagino que diciéndole algo parecido.

La siguiente semana la mente de Hermione fue un caos, por un lado se sentía horrible por estar embarazada de nuevo, sin haber encontrado a Úrsula. Por otro lado, sentía que lo suyo con Draco estaba perdido, si el antes la hubiese perdonado por perder a su hija e ignorarlo durante un año, ya era imposible embarazada de otro hombre.

También se dio cuenta que tenía que empezar a ser mas responsable de si misma. Iba a tener un bebé y no tenía trabajo. Debía dejar de ser mantenida por Harry a mantenerse a si misma y a otro ser.

Pero su miedo más profundo y que no le confesaba ni a Harry es decepcionarse al ver que el nuevo bebé no se pareciera en nada a Úrsula. No solo en lo físico, en lo cual estaba segura de que iba a haber una marcada diferencia. Sino también en la forma de ser.

Cuando tuvo a Úrsula consigo, no paro de mirarla, de besarla y acariciarla. Su nena casi nunca lloro, era paciente y suave. Todo con ella se sentía natural y bello. Ojalá con el nuevo bebé todo se sintiera igual de bello.

La semana que vivió al lado de su pequeña, fue la mejor semana de su vida y no quería andar comparando el bebé nuevo con Úrsula. Nunca tuvo hermanos, pero debe ser horrible sentir que no eres suficiente para tu madre, o que quieran más a un hermano que al otro.

Hermione es consciente de que Úrsula es su primer bebé, hija además del único hombre al que a amado. Era muy probable que amara siempre mas a Úrsula que el otro bebé por la carga emocional relacionada a la pequeña, pero quería estar abierta al amor para su nuevo bebé.

Llego el sábado en la noche, y Ron llego a Grimmauld Place. Se veía distante, pero curioso por el llamado que le habían hecho. Sospechaba que Harry se había enterado de lo sucedido y quería que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero Ron se sentía mal, Hermione lo había humillado, se sintió horrible al verla llorar mientras el le hacia el amor. Se sintió como si la hubiese violado.

Pero el sabía que Hermione estaba rara ese dia, ¿Quién sabe que era lo que le pasaba? Solo por eso estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, si es que ya no lo había perdonado. Porque entendía que ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo.

La única razón por la cual había evitado verla, era para sanar sus sentimientos y superar lo pasado. Además, para dejar de tener ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, era consciente de que ella nunca le iba a corresponder.

Harry y Hermione no sabían que el iba a ir, asi que no había preparado comida. Se encontraban en piyama viendo películas infantiles con Teddy cuando. Cuando abrió la puerta la escena que se encontró fue a Harry y Hermione llorando y un Teddy dormido, encima de un montón de cobijas y almohadas. Ambos miraban un televisor en donde se veía a Bambi con su padre. Es la escena donde el papá de Bambi le dice que su madre murió.

Ron llego y se sentó a su lado y espero a que la película acabara. Cuando esta se terminó pregunto- ¿esto es una película, sino que dibujada? - dándole un susto a Harry y a Hermione que no se habían dado cuenta de que el había llegado.

-sí, es exactamente como dices- respondió Harry-debiste habernos avisado que ibas a venir-cargo a Teddy- no se muevan voy a acostar a Teddy-Obvio Harry no se quería perder la reacción de Ron cuando se diera cuenta del embrollo en el que se encontraban

Cuando Harry subió, Ron Y Hermione se miraron en silencio.

-Ron… yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-tranquila ya está todo superado-dijo Ron un poco tenso, se sentó en el cambuche que ellos habían armado, pero lo más lejano que pudo de ella.

Gracias a Merlín Harry bajo pronto para romper la tensión.

-Ron quieres algo de tomar, tenemos leche, agua y jugo de mango-ofreció Harry

-jugo de mango está bien

Harry trajo el juego rápidamente y se sentó en el cambuche con ellos, le dio un codazo a Hermione para que empezara a hablar.

-eeemm Ron yyo, eeh nosotros te hemos pedido venir porque tengo uuna nnoticia que darte- tartamudeó Hermione nerviosa

Ron los miro curioso-y ¿Cuál es? No me digan que están saliendo- dijo impresionado

-Obvio no tarado, Hermione es una hermana para mí-dijo Harry

-estoyembarazada- dijo Hermione lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Qué, no entendí nada?- dijo Harry que estaba como para ayudar

Hermione tomo aire- estoy embarazada

-QUÉ- grito Ron sorprendido y asustado. Se puso blanco, incluso el color de su cabello se aclaró un poco. Para luego hacer la pregunta típica de todo hombre- ¿es mío?

-para que crees que hice tanta ceremonia si no era tuyo, gran zopenco- le dijo Hermione de mal humor

Luego Ron no se podía quedar sin formular la otra pregunta típica de todo hombre en esa situación- ¿estas segura de que es mío?

El enfado de Hermione aumento exponencialmente- no, yo elegí al azar, un hombre para que fuera el padre de mi hijo- respondió sarcásticamente.

Ron se quedó como estatua, tan quieto que dudaban que respiraba, luego dijo-mi madre me va a matar, para luego estar feliz por tener otro nieto- luego enfoco su mirada en Hermione.

-¿nos tenemos que casar?- pregunto con un poco de horror

-Obvio no vamos a cometer esa estupidez- respondió Hermione fuertemente

-prepárate porque mi madre va a insistir mucho, igual que con Percy y Audrey. Ya pusieron fecha para dentro de un mes

-solo tenemos que decirle que no nos queremos, que lo hicimos borrachos y que el bebé tendrá tu apellido sin problema-le tranquilizo Hermione

Ron suspiro, jamás se imaginó que ese sería la noticia que le tenían.

-si es hombre se llamara como el manager y el cazador más famosos de los Chudley Cannons, su nombre sera Ragmar Dragomir Weasley .-Dijo rápidamente y con un brillo de convicción en su mirada.

-primero muerta a que un hijo mío se llame a asi- contesto Hermione

-¿qué tiene de malo ese nombre?-pregunto Ron ofendido

-será que los dos nombres son feos por separado, y juntos son una catástrofe-respondió Hermione

En ese momento entro una lechuza, Harry tomo la carta y esta se fue volando. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Harry abria la carta, juntaron cabezas para poder leer los tres la carta a la vez

 _Harry_

 _Estoy nervioso no sé que hacer, Hanna me acabo de informar que esta EMBARZADA._

 _Necesito concejos, no se que va a ser de mi, seguro que ese niño me va a odiar. Nadie quiere un papá lento y torpe._

 _¿Cómo haces para que Teddy te quiera tanto? ¿cuándo se te caen las cosas el te mira decepcionado?_

 _Si tienes algún libro que me puedas recomendar, (también puede ser de plantas) me dices por favor._

 _Neville_

\- ¿pero porque nadie se cuida? Howarts debería tener una clase de educación sexual- se quejó Harry- mañana mismo compro un libro interactivo de sexualidad para niños, no voy a dejar que Teddy siga los malos pasos de todos ustedes. - dijo Harry refunfuñando, mientras subía a para buscar papel para compartirle a Neville toda la experiencia como padre soltero, que había acumulado en esos meses.

-¿mañana vamos a la madriguera y le contamos a mis padres?-pregunto Ron

Hermione lo miro nerviosa- si, salgamos de eso de una vez

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá mas de Draco y de Úrsula. Necesitaba dedicarle este capítulo a Hermione.**


	5. volviendo al cauce

**La obra Harry Potter, el universo mágico y los personajes que contiene pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **Hermione Granger se pasea con su gran barriga de embarazada por Diagon Alley. Se dice que es hijo de Ronald Weasley ¿Por qué no lleva anillo?**

Ese era el titular del Profeta, acompañado de una foto de una Hermione con una barriga enorme. Al parecer en el mundo mágico no sucedían cosas mas importantes que el embarazo de Hermione.

Y para el colmo de Hermione habían hecho un círculo rojo alrededor de su barriga, con un montón de flechas rojas señalándolo. Cómo si alguien tuviera dudas de en que parte de su cuerpo se encuentra su barriga. Lo peor de todo es que no podían tomar la foto en un momento donde se viera más cansada y desarreglada.

Hermione cogió el periódico y lo lanzo a la chimenea, ya tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, pero lucia como si tuviese ocho meses (según ella, para Harry solo estaba un poco mas gorda de lo normal), estaba enorme. Se sentía como una pelota andante. A ese paso a los nueve meses moriría aplastada por su propio peso, como una ballena encallada.

Los últimos meses habían sido una cosa de locos, primero le informaron a loa Weasley y luego a sus padres del embarazo. Ron y ella habían aprovechado que el día siguiente era domingo (al otro día de contarle a Ron) y en la tarde fueron al almuerzo familiar Weasley para soltar la bomba.

Primero se quedaron todos cayados, luego Molly empezó a llorar, luego Audrey también lloro y Fleur se les unió al coro de llanto. Los gemelos se empezaron a reír y a hacer insinuaciones de que Ron me había tenido que emborrachar. Arthur había sacado una calculadora de no se done y estaba haciendo cuenta de los futuros gastos familiares.

Pero el peor momento fue cuando Percy pregunto – ¿Cuándo se van a casar?- porque obvio el no quería ser el único al que Molly Weasley le echara cantaleta sobre el matrimonio.

-no nos vamos a casar- respondí, en ese instante toda la mesa enmudeció y todos miraban a Molly con expectativa, sobre todo Percy y Audrey que quería que los regaños de Molly fueran dirigidos a otra persona, que no fuera ellos.

-RON ¿Qué hiciste para que Hermione no se quiera casar contigo? - grito la señora Weasley

-pero porque siempre tiene que ser mi culpa- se quejó Ron

-¿De quién más va a ser?- respondió Molly

-De Hermione ¿talvez? - se defendió Ron

-A mi no me responda asi de grosero jovencito, mira que desfachatez, ¿Cómo se te ocurre echare la culpa a la madre de tu hijo?- cubrió su rostro con las manos- Pensé que te había criado mejor Ronald Billius Weasley- dijo Molly en su máxima indignación

-pero si no fui grosero- se quejó Ron

-Toda esta semana no te daré postre, empezando desde hoy- le castigo Molly

Ron abrió los ojos, y empezó a boquear como un pez- No estoy haciendo nada malo, además de que he sido responsable todo este año, no es justo que me castigues

Todo ese tiempo Hermione se quedó calladita, para que Molly no enfocara sus regaños en ella.

Al final del dia, a Ron no le dieron postres, y Molly le dio doble porción a Hermione, ya que Harry provecho el momento para decir que el medico la había encontrado bajita de peso. Ganándose una aliada mas en su lucha por engordar a Hermione. Al irse Molly les hizo prometer que irían todos los fines de semana a almorzar y les empaco un montón de comida.

En la noche los cuatro fueron a cenar con los padres de Hermione. Cuando esta conto la noticia. George Granger miro a Ron con furia, mientras agarraba el cuchillo fuertemente.

-CÓMO TE ATRAVES A EMBARZAR A MI BEBÉ- grito el padre de Hermione mientras señalaba a Ron con un cuchillo.

-George no seas tan exagerado, mira que vamos a tener nietos- dijo Jean mientras le daba un codazo a su esposo. Harry por si las moscas se había puesto en el silla más alejada de Ron, se burlaba para sus adentros de la expresión de susto que tenía su amigo. Dudaba si en ese momento Ron le tenía mas miedo a las arañas o al padre de Hermione.

-Hermione cuando vayas a comprar las cosas del bebé iré contigo- dijo la señora Ganger, haciendo que Hermione pusiera cara de horror.

-si claro madre, yo te aviso- obviamente compraría todo a espaldas de mu madre, era bien sabido el amor que le profesaba Jean Granger a la ropa de bebé.

Al otro día a Grimmaul Place llegaron docenas de revistas de novia mágicas enviadas por Molly. También Jean le había enviado un montón de catálogos de ropa para bebé con Primorosa, la lechuza que Hermione le había regalado a sus padres, aunque era pocas las veces en las que le mandaba algo con ella, Primorosa era la consentida de sus padres.

Pero toda la atención de los Weasley paro, debido a que casi dos semanas después Audrey se resbalo en el baño, cayendo tan duro que se fracturo la muñeca con la que había intentado aminorar el golpe, mientras intentaba agarrarse con la otra mano del toallero, desguinzándose ese hombro y rompiendo el toallero.

Por el golpe la bebé Molly II nació de 34 semanas, con muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Por lo que los Wesley estuvieron mes y medio yendo y viniendo del hospital. Pero al final el nuevo miembro de la familia pudo irse a casa cuando cumplió dos meses ya había alcanzado un tamaño normal y estaba sana y salva.

Como el suceso paso antes de la boda de Percy y Audrey, estos postergaron la boda para Junio, para poder pedir permiso e ir a un isla paradisiaca de vacaciones y luna de miel.

Hermione fue aceptada en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en la División de Seres. Ayudaba en el servicio de apoyo a los Hombres lobo y en la legislación de leyes asociadas con seres mágicos. Ya llevaba tres meses trabajando, y estaba encantada con su trabajo. Cada dia su vida estaba mas ordenada, al menos ya no era una mantenida.

Su único problema es que el embarazo la agotaba mucho y le daba sueño cada media hora. Como Hermione evitaba al máximo dormirse en el trabajo, llegaba a la casa como un zombi, dormía hasta la cena, para volverse a dormir ya hasta el otro día. No le estaba quedando tiempo para seguir en la búsqueda de Úrsula. Harry por el momento era el único que avanzaba en la búsqueda de la pequeña.

En otro lugar de Londres Draco Malfoy veía ese mismo encabezado y sentía todas sus esperanzas de recuperar a Hermione esfumaron. Sabía que iba a ser difícil que lo perdonara por casi haber matado a Dumbledore y no haber hecho nada cuando la torturaron en Malfoy Manor. Pero ya le parecía imposible que volviera con él.

Llevaba varios meses viviendo solo en un apartamento pequeño en Londres, trabajaba de manera independiente como porcionista y a veces hacia trabajos rompiendo maldiciones. Esas eran sus áreas fuertes pociones y encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick le había manifestado su deseo de que el fuera su sucesor, incluso McGonagall le había mandado una carta apoyando al pequeño profesor, pero Draco no creía que los padres de los alumnos de Howarts quisieran que el les enseñara a sus hijos.

Astoria Greengrass, le llevaba pidiendo hacia varios meses que se casara con ella. No porque lo amara o algo parecido. Ellos dos se habían hecho amigos en el último año de Draco en Howarts. Astoria sabía que el la dejaría hacer lo quiera con su vida a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres sangre pura.

El sueño de Astoria era trabajar con dragones, era la única slytherin que le gustaba las clases de Hagrid, la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en común con el gigante. Para ella entre mas peligrosa y esquiva sea la criatura mas hermosa es. Incluso se había hecho amiga del gigante con el único propósito de que le enseñara a Fluffy.

Pero sus padres reprobaban los gustos de su hija y la amenazaban con desheredarla. Y si había algo que Astoria amara tanto como las criaturas peligrosas era el dinero, por lo que tenia que encontrar un hombre, que le permitiera ser libre y que sus padres aceptaran.

Draco no era precisamente el yerno ideal de nadie, pero al menos era sangre pura. Draco también tenía amenazada su herencia si no concebía hijos antes de los 25 años.

Antes de ver ese periódico no estaba en lo mas mínimo interesado en casarse con Astoria porque todavía esperaba que Hermione le contestara sus cartas. Pero verla embrazada, le daba otro rumbo a sus planes de vida. El la amaba, pero no quería estar detrás una mujer que lo odiaba, toda su vida.

Justo en ese momento salió Astoria de la chimenea. Sacudió su rubio cabello para quitarse las cenizas de encima. Venia una vez mas a convencerlo de casarse con ella, incluso le había hecho una lista de los beneficios que tenía casarse con Astoria Greengrass. La cual comenzaba con "tendrás un hijo muy guapo, debido a que soy muy guapa" y terminaba con "No soy celosa, por lo que puedes tener mil amantes. Al fin y al cabo nunca voy a estar en casa". Pero no tuvo oportunidad de declarar su lista ya que Draco al verla le dijo

-casémonos mañana mismo- Astoria sonrió triunfante

-ya que me lo ruegas tanto acepto, pero quiero el vestido de novia mas bello de Europa y todo el mundo.

-Pero si tú eres la que lleva rogando desde hace meses para que me case contigo

-Si claro Draco, ya alguien te va a creer eso- se sentó en el sillón al frente de Draco- Yo me encargo de preparar la boda y tu arreglar todo para que solo tengamos que hacerlo una vez y para quitar ese hechizo para heredar el dinero Malfoy, no quiero que mi hijo también este obligado a casarse.

-estoy de acuerdo

-También planeo irme a Noruega cuando el niño cumpla seis meses y no pienso vivir ni un día en Malfoy Manor

-Una vez mas, estoy de acuerdo contigo- le extendió la mano -¿trato hecho?- ella le estrecho la mano- trato hecho.

La boda entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass se proclamó por cielo y tierra gracias a Astoria. Fue la boda mas cara desde hacía dos siglos. La noche de bodas tenía que ser en la Mansion Malfoy, porque la maldición decía que el niño tenía que ser concebido en ese lugar. Pero Draco hizo varios signos en la habitación para que su hijo no heredara todas esas maldiciones que tienes los Malfoys para proteger su dinero y su sangre pura.

A Hermione le dio muy duro el matrimonio de Draco y el posterior embrazo de Astoria. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada o sentir se traicionada, porque todo había salido mal por su culpa. Pero el embrazo no estaba ayudando mucho a controlar sus emociones lloraba mas de lo que respiraba, no tenía ni idea de cómo no se había deshidratado con todo lo que había llorado.

Lo mejor que había tenido este embarazo es que se había acercado mucho a Hanna Abbott, ya que las dos tenían casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo.

Esta se había casado con Neville al mes de haber acabado la guerra, pero no habían planeado tener hijos aún. Hanna se sentía bien con la idea de ser madre, pero Neville no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto. Por alguna razón tenía la idea de que su hijo con solo verlo lo iba a juzgar como un perdedor.

-Tiene tantas ganas de caerle bien, que tengo miedo que en la adolescencia se vista como un jovencito solo para agradarle mas- decía Hanna en medio broma cuando hablaban del tema

\- algo me dice que seré la única autoridad en esta familia- yo no dudaba de esa última afirmación, Neville era muy valiente en cuanto se tratara de moritifagos o pelear y defender lo que ama. Pero su autoestima no era muy alta, solo se sentía confiado cuando hablaba de plantas.

Hanna había estado trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante, pero como la profesora Sprout le había pedido a Neville que le ayudara dando clases, Hanna y Neville estaban pensado mudarse a Hosmead y allí abrir su propia tienda de comida.

Todo parecía ir cogiendo cause, aunque no estaba nada feliz de como estaban resultando las cosas, al menos todo parecía estar en orden. Incluso sus padres habían recupera su consultorio y clientes. Sentía como si la guerra hubiese pasado hace mil años y no solo un año.

Le preocupaba que el recuerdo de Úrsula se convirtiera en un sueño muy hermoso, pero irreal. Necesitaba contarle a alguien mas sobre Ú tarde, estaba en la casa de sus padres celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre, estaban en el jardín viendo el atardecer.

-En la guerra tuve una bebe- soltó Hermione de un momento para otro.

-¿Qué paso con el?

-no es el, es ella, lo que paso fue que la deje en un orfanato hasta que acabara la guerra, pero cuando volví por ella, ya no había orfanato- tomo aire- desde ese día la he buscado por todos lados, pero no la he encontrado, no si ni siquiera si está viva o muerta

Mis padres quedaron en silencio unos minutos

-¿También es hija de Ron?

-no papá, pero no les pido que no hablen de esto a nadie. Solo lo saben ustedes y Harry

Me levante los abrace y bese en las mejillas

-Ya me voy- dije no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas sobre el tema.

-Pero hija- empezó a decir su madre

-adiós hija, pero visítanos mas seguido- la interrumpió mi padre, el me entendía mejor en momentos como estos que mi madre.

Les sonrío y me fui de la casa de mis padres a Grimmaul Place

Estaban en junio, el verano estaba en todo su furor, algo no muy agradable para una super embarazada Hermione, que andaba por Londres muggle buscando un helado o algo frio con que refrescarse. Justo había encontrado una tienda de jugos naturales, cuando se topa de frente con Draco Malfoy. Los dos se quedan pasmados mirándose sin saber que decirse.

-te invito a un jugo- dice Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces.

Draco alza una ceja, pero asiente y entra con ella al establecimiento. Se sientan en una mesa escogida por Hermione a notar que está mas cerca de los ventiladores.

La mesera se acerca cada uno hace su pedido, y se quedan en silencio. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Ambos sienten que el otro no le a perdonado algo. Y en el caso de Hermione ella siete que las palabras se le quieren salir de la boca, las palabras "tuve una hija en la guerra, pero la perdí". Ella no quería decirle nada de Úrsula, el podía vivir en paz, sin saber que tenía una hija perdida. Ella no quiere que nadie mas tenga que soportar esa carga de no saber en dónde esta tu hija. Ni siquiera saber si está viva o muerta.

Draco la medio mira, preguntándose si ella le va a decir algo. Los minutos pasan y ellos sigue en silencio. Draco decide romper el silencio.

-Nunca respondiste mis cartas

Hermione tiembla, no sabe que decirle, alza la mirada y cuando abre la boca, llega la mesera con el pedido. Hermione agarra el vaso y le un sorbo a su jugo.

Draco observa sus manos y se da cuenta de que no tiene anillo.

-al parecer la Comadreja no se quiso casar contigo- le dijo intentando herirla

-fue un acuerdo mutuo – contesto Hermione incomoda

-eso me suena a que lo que crece en ti, es un error- puyo una vez mas

Hermione no había planeado en absoluto su embarazo, pero no iba a dejar que el le hablara asi, y menos que marcara a su bebé como error.

-no te atrevas a hablar asi de mi bebé- Hermione tomo aire- Draco yo solo..

-¿tu solo que?- le interrumpió Draco – ¿porque no seguiste adelante y me ignoraste como lo as hecho después de la guerra?

-Drac- intento hablar Hermione, pero fue una vez mas interrumpida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué al menos no pudiste responderme una sola carta?- su cara puso un gesto de dolor- se que me odias,… yo me odio- apoya su rostro en sus manos- lo entiendo, de verdad que lo hago – dijo casi en voz baja.

Hermione quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo ama, pero no podía. La culpa por haber perdido a Úrsula llenaba todos sus pensamientos.

El calor que tenía antes se había ido, dejando un frio que le calaba por todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué le había tenido que invitar a un jugo?, ¿para restregarse lo que no iba a volver a tener?

Draco alzo la vista y la vio toda temblorosa y con los ojos aguados. Se le notaba en los ojos que tenía mil cosas por decir, pero ni una sola palabra brotaba de su boca

\- ¿desde cuándo te guardas lo que piensas? - le pregunto Draco. La miro a los ojos, durante unos minutos, luego se levanto y se fue.

Hermione se quedó sola en la mesa, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y cerraba susurro- te amo- pero Draco no pudo escucharlo.

A muchos kilómetros de Londres Úrsula estaba estrenando unos zapatos amarillos que tenía un estampado como si fueran un pequeño pato y pitaba cuando caminaba. Se los había comprado Charles en conmemoración de que Úrsula ya caminaba sola, sin necesidad de apoyarse. La pequeña estaba encantada con sus nuevos zapatos, caminaba de un lado a otro riendo por el sonido que producía al caminar, de vez en cuando se apoyaba de algo, pero eran muy pocas veces. Alice la grababa con una video filmadora. Los dos ancianos como siempre le celebraban todo lo que realizaba, ya mantenian toda una pared llena de dibujos (mas bien mamarrachos) de Úrsula.

Le tenía todo grabado, cada cosa que hacia la pequeña, Alice la grababa y en la noche escribía un diario sobre la niña: si había crecido, que había hecho, si se había enfermado, lo que había aprendido a hacer y su estado de ánimo. Les había sorprendido el carácter tan suave y tierno que tenia la pequeña. Pero cuando esta se enojaba se le enrojecían las mejillas, y por casualidad algo explotaba.

Generalmente se enojaba por que se antojaba de algo que la pareja estaba comiendo, peor no le podían darle, entonces un plato o un foco terminaba roto. Todo lo documentaban para que cuando la mamá de Úrsula viniera por ella, pudiera leer y conocer todo sobre su hija.

Básicamente Úrsula era la nueva ocupación de la pareja. Charles había sido un biólogo reconocido en el campo de la ecología y la herpetología. No era de gratis que amara vivir en un humedal.

Se había enamorado de joven de Alice una mujer de carácter y elegante. Creía en los buenos modales, pero no era estricta sobre el tema, tenia una gran pasión por la cocina, especialmente la repostería. Había sido la ganadora de numerosos concursos de tartas y postres.

Nunca tuvo necesidad de trabajar, pero para apoyar los movimientos feministas de época, busco trabajo como ilustradora de cuentos, que era lo único en lo que tenia ganas de trabajar.

En su tiempo libre pintaba cuadros, pero muy pocos de estos los vendió.La mayoría decoraban las paredes de su casa, la cual también estaba llenas de fotos que había tomado Charles en sus numerosos viajes por África, Asia y América. Alice había estado en todos los viajes que no involucraban cocodrilos. No había animal al que Alice le tuviera mayor respeto que los cocodrilos, en cambio su esposo no tenía reparos en revisarlos.

Habían vivido numerosas aventuras juntos, su único pesar fue no poder concebir hijos, pero lo habían superado y acostumbrado a la idea de que siempre seria ellos dos. Bueno ellos dos y sus mascotas.

Ahora tienen un gato persa llamado Fidel, Tito el mástil, Bambam la chiva y dos gallinas Filomena y Jasinta. Menos mal Úrsula parecía tener una buena relación con los animales, porque vivía con dos personas que amaban los animales y la vida salvaje.

La pequeña se relacionaba especialmente bien con el gato Fidel y Bambam. Pero su favorito era el Tito el mástil, porque se dejaba abrazar, agarrar, y dejaba que ella se sostuviera de el cuándo caminaba.

El origen de Úrsula era un misterio para ellos, pero ese no era el único misterio asociado a la niña. Además de que se rompían las cosas cuando esta se enojaba. También desde que la niña llego a su casa, hasta un mes después de cumplir el año; llegaban bolsitas de leche materna al frente de su puerta. Incluso en Navidad además de las bolsitas de leche apareció un libro de cuentos edición de lujo.

Primero pensaban que la mamá sabia donde vivían y les llevaba la leche. Pero no entendían porque no pedía ver a la niña, o la reclamaba. Así que una noche se quedaron afuera de la casa vigilando, y lo que vieron los asombro.

Una lechuza llego cargando una bolsa, deposito la bolsa en el piso y se fue volando otra vez. Charles fue a revisar la bolsa y en ella estaban las bolsitas de leche materna. Al parecer la madre de Úrsula podía controlar las lechuzas.

Varias preguntas rondaban la mente de los ancianos. ¿Cómo saben las lechuzas ellos donde viven? ¿si las lechuzas saben dónde viven ellos, significa que la mamá de Úrsula también lo sabe? ¿qué clase de mujer estrafalaria entrena lechuzas? ¿si pudo comprar un libro edición de lujo significaba que tenía dinero, o había ahorrado para esa ocasión?

Pero eso solo era el principio de las mil cosas relacionadas con la magia que iban a llegar a la vida de la pareja Munro.

Las últimas semanas del embarazo de Hermione fueron una pesadilla, ya que no podía dormir bien, lo que baja su ritmo de trabajo un montón.

Vivía con genio de los mil demonios por no poder dormir como dios manda. Además de aguatarse la cantaleta de su madre, porque no podría comprar bien si no sabía el sexo del bebé

-mira Hermione estas rebajas en productos de bebé, pero no puedo comprar bien porque te reúsas a saber el sexo del bebé

-entonces comprar lo que te parezca lindo, al fin y al cabo, no se dará cuenta si la ropa que tiene puesta es de niño o niña.

-pero quedara con esa ropa en las fotos-se quejó Jean

-mi pobre nieto tendrá problemas de identidad sexual-dijo lamentándose, puso cara de horror- sabes como son de altas las tasas de suicidio en los niños y adolescentes transexuales

-mamá no hagas tanto drama por eso

-Jean deja a la niña tranquila, cómprale todo blanco y amarillo y ya esta

-te quiero papá

-yo también te quiero estrellita

Era un 27 de Octubre en la mañana en Grimmaul Place

-Harry porque será que no nace- exclame echada en el sofá- ¿que mas quiere de mí?- solloce

-apenas no quiera salir nunca-dije con miedo

-Anna dijo que en esta semana iba a ser, aunque dijo lo mismo la semana pasada- dijo Harry, se acercó y miro el calendario donde tenía subrayadas las semanas donde era previsible que naciera el nuevo bebé- si quieres vamos y le damos vueltas al parque para que estimule el nacimiento.

Me parece con muy poca gracia del sofá en donde había estado sentada- si vamos, voy a caminar hasta que ese bebé salga

-Ok, voy por tus tenis, preparo a Teddy y salimos

Salimos a las 10 de la mañana, caminamos hasta a las doce, almorzamos y caminamos hasta que se empezó a ocultar el sol. Al principio Teddy todo abrigado también camino, obviamente Harry y yo lo sosteníamos con una mano. Pero a la cuadra se cansó y fue la mayor parte del tiempo en el coche. A las dos horas de caminar en el parque las contracciones comenzaron, pero no me alarme. Llevaba toda una semana con falsas alarmas.

Al llegar a casa comimos papitas viendo la televisión, yo estaba sentada en una de esas pelotas de yoga, aplicando lo que había aprendido en las clases de pre-parto. Al principio estaba controlando el tiempo de las contracciones, pero como la película de Moana estaba tan buena, se me olvido revisarlas. Se acabó la película, cuando me levante no di dos pasos, cuando rompí fuente.

-No otra vez- se quejó Harry

-HARRY, ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ, Y TE ESTAS QUEJANDO POR UN CHARQUITO- le grite

-Ay verdad, no te muevas, voy por las cosas y nos vamos

-obvio me voy a cambiar el pantalón y los calzones, no voy a andar asi por la calle- le refute, mientras caminaba asía las escaleras.

Mientras me cambiaba y recogía la pañalera que había preparado. Harry llamo a la doctora Smith, a Ron y un taxi.

Llegamos a un hospital asociado al centro médico, allí me esperaba ya Anna.

-Hermione te ves estupenda- me dijo sonriente la doctora

-si claro, por favor doctora ayúdeme a que nazca rápido

-todo a su ritmo Hermione

-pero a este bebé le gusta todo lento y tortuoso

-tu tan graciosa siempre

Ya me habían acomodado en una habitación, cuando apareció un Ron, hecho un desastre, tenía la blusa al revés, en un pie tenía un zapato sin medias, en el otro usaba una media con sandalia. Se notaba que se había tenido que cambiar el uniforme de auror deprisa.

-¿ya nació?- pregunto al entrar con la voz jadeante de tanto correr

-Ojalá nacieran tan rápido- le dije

-uff menos mal, tenía miedo de habérmelo perdido

-señor le recuerdo que no se puede correr en el hospital- le regaño una enfermera que paso al frente de la habitación

Ron se enrojeció de la vergüenza- lo siento- se disculpo

-Tranquilo querido, que esta chica ya ha dilatado bastante, incluso le pusimos la epidural

-¿desde cuándo te comenzaron las contracciones hoy?- pregunto Anna

-como a las 11:30 de la tarde empezaron

-llevas siete horas dilatando, calculo que antes de la 1 de la mañana ya habrá nacido

-no podre dormir nada-exclame- Harry tengo que escribirle a mi jefa que no voy a poder llegar temprano mañana

-Hermione ya le escribí, ella espera que no sea una intensa y tomes tres meses de licencia.

\- Harry no entiendes, mañana tengo una entrevista con uno elfos domésticos, tendrás que ir tú en mi lugar

Harry rodo los ojos- esta bien, iré y los entrevistare

-Ya que esta Ron, voy a llevar a Teddy a la casa de Andrómeda, ya vengo

-no te demores Harry- le pidió Hermione.

Harry suspiro, pero asintió. El de verdad no quería ver otro nacimiento en su vida, pero su amiga tenía otros planes.

A las dos de la mañana del 28 de Octubre, Ron estaba dormido en una silla, Harry se había dormido enrollado en una esquina de la cama de Hermione, la cual también se había rendido al sueño, por el cansancio de haber caminado tanto y las contracciones la agotaban mucho.

La doctora entro a revisar la dilatación de Hermione, que se había dormido con las piernas abiertas a ver si no la despertaban cada media hora.

Cuando la doctora fue a palpar sintió algo redondo en la vagina de Hermione.

-Enfermera necesito que haga un sonido fuerte, para que se despierten

Esta cogió dos riñoneras y las golpeo, creando un estruendo en la habitación.

Ron pego un brinco en el sillón, Harry se calló de la cama, y Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada.

-Bien, ya que todos están despiertos, les informo que ya va a nacer, esta asomando la cabeza

-Que- dijo Ron asombrado y fue a mirar, cosa que lamentaría por siempre

-NOO, porque vi eso tan feo

-amigo te lo advertí- dijo un somnoliento Harry

-Bueno Hermione necesito que dobles las piernas, ya vamos a empezar a pujar

En cuestión de 10 minutos Hermione escucho el llanto de una bebé muy saludable. Las enfermeras quisieron limpiarla y calmarla para luego pasársela.

Es una niña- le aviso la enfermera. Gracias a Merlín era mujer, no tenía ganas de pelear con Ron por el nombre de su hija.

La niña tenía ya unos mini risos rojos, no sabia si tendría un cabello tan abundante como el de Úrsula, pero al parecer los genes de cabello abundante de Hermione no se perdían.

La bebé cuando llego a los brazos de Hermione se había dormido, asi que aun no podía ver el color de sus ojos.

-Claro nos trasnocha a todos, y luego se duerme- se quejó Hermione- Ron algo me dice que es igual de dormilona que tu

-Si fuese así, se hubiese esperado unas cuatro horas mas para nacer- dijo Ron en medio de un bostezo.

-que les parece si seguimos durmiendo- pidió Harry mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hermione

-¿Hermione necesitas que te expliquemos algo de los cuidados de la bebé? Aunque tú fuiste a todos los curos- dijo mirando una ficha- incluso repetiste varios

-me gustaría que me explicaran otra vez lo de los cólicos y los gases

La enfermera fue muy paciente y resolvió todas las dudas de Hermione. Por otro lado Harry y Ron ya estaban otra vez profundamente dormidos.

\- ¿Cómo se llamara? -pregunto otra enfermera mientras llenaba la ficha de la bebé

-amm a mi madre le gusta el nombre Rose, ella tiene el pelo rojo, umm si, creo que le queda.-miro a la doctora Smith-Se llama Rose Anna Weasley-Granger

Hermione no podía evitar notar las diferencias entre Rose y Úrsula. No solo en lo físico, también en la forma de ser. Porque, aunque ella antes de ser madre pensaba que los bebés no tenían personalidad, ahora podía ver que sus hijas tienen caracteres y gustos diferentes. No podía evitar preguntarse si la genética influye en la forma de ser, o si era algo intrínseco de cada ser.

Úrsula era bastante atenta a su alrededor, por otro lado, Rose se mantenía dormida el 90% del tiempo, incluso le cambiaba y la bañaba dormida. Solo despertaba para comer.

Porque eso si, cuando tenía hambre se despertaba y de inmediato comenzaba a llorar lo más fuerte que podía. Se podía decir que era tranquila, ya que es difícil apreciar algo contrario cuando se mantiene dormida todo el día. El color de sus ojos fue difícil de ver, porque cuando llora también los cierra, solo cuando come los abre bien, apreciando un color avellana como los de mi madre.

Me quede dos semanas en la casa de mis padres. Ellos estaban encantados.

-es preciosa Hermione, menos mal compre algunos vestidos rosa- dijo sobándole los ricitos. Des pues de unos minutos en silencio me pregunto.

-¿co-como era la otra?-me pregunto insegura

\- Úrsula era bastante diferente a Rose, para empezar le gustaba estar despierta y atenta. Sus ojos son grises azulados, el cabello es negro oscuro, su piel es un blanco cremoso. Además, tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas como los Granger- dije en un tono casi soñador mirando por la ventana. A veces se sentía como si Úrsula fuera un sueño que había tenido, duro tan poco en mis brazos. Una lagrima cayo de mis ojos mientras pensaba en ella.

-estoy segura de que algún día la voy a conocer- me dijo mi madre, y pude notar que ella estaba llorando también.

\- me voy a asegurar de que así sea- respondí con convicción.

Cuando volví a Grimmauld Place Harry y Ron le habían adecuado una habitación. Antes de que naciera la habíamos pintado de blanco, pero no la habíamos decorado en lo absoluto. Ahora tenía una cuna de madera con un edredón rosado y un móvil de brujitas, en una esquina había una silla mecedora de madera y al frente de la ventana estaba el cambiador-bañera. Vi que la cortina la había hecho la señora Wesley, esta tenía un estampado de rosas y margaritas.

Los mire asombrada, nunca pensé que esos dos fueran capaces de hacer algo sin que los supervisaran. Aunque sospecho que la señora Wesley los "dirigió." De todas maneras, Rose en las noches iba a dormir en mi cama o en la cuna que está en mi habitación. Porque yo no voy andar en la noche de un cuarto al otro.

O esa era mi idea al principio, después de dos días Rose durmió en la noche en su cuarto y yo me extraía leche, que guardo en teteros con un hechizo para que no pierda calor en la noche. ¿Porque cambie de idea? Por Keacher. No me acordaba de la devoción que siente Keacher por los niños. Por lo que me pegue el susto de mi vida cuando desperté en mitad de la noche con Keacher revisando a la bebé. No sé si lo hacía porque Harry le conto que esta no lloraba, a menos que estuviese ya quemada, o porque es un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza de infantes.

El punto es que no quiero, ni puedo dormir con Keacher en un rincón observando. Por lo que Rose duerme en su habitación, en donde Keacher la puede cuidar libremente. De todas maneras, su habitación queda al lado de la mía, si llora aun la puedo escuchar.

Aunque al parecer al pequeño elfo no le gusta el color del pelo de Rose. Ya lo he oído murmurar varias veces que el color rojo es de pobres.

-señorita sangre sucia-me llamo Keacher mientras yo desayunaba. Me molesta ese título, pero sé que es lo mas educado que se puede esperar del elfo.

\- si Keacher, que necesitas

-si desea puedo preparar un colorante castaño para el pelo de su hija

-¿para qué quiero yo eso?- pregunte solo para saber que ideas raras cruzan por la mente de Keacher

-De seguro usted no quiere que se sepa de inmediato que su hija es de un pobretón- traidor de sangre, ese color rojo la delata de inmediato- me dice Keacher con pesar.

Aunque tenga muchas ganas de ver la cara de Ron si Rose tiene el cabello de otro color. No quiero que mi bebé tenga tintes en la cabeza

-Keacher creo que lo mejor es que no le pintemos el pelo, eso sería como engañar a la gente sobre el origen de Rose

\- pobre de usted, por tener hijos con un pobretón le toca trabajar, algo poco digno en una mujer

-Yo trabajo porque quiero

-si claro, por eso es que antes no trabajaba, y desde que estuvo embarazada le toca trabajar- quede con la boca abierta, no tenía como refutarlo, menos mal llego Harry

-el amo es un inconsciente y deja a los niños solos- dijo Keacher mientras subía las escaleras

-pero si están dormidos- se defendió Harry, mientras se servía café

-Hermione ayer pille a Keacher contándole sus cuentos a los niños- tomo un sorbo de café- creo que es porque le dijiste que los niños duermen mejor si antes se les lee un cuento. Asi que no será raro si Rose y Teddy se unen al club de fans de Regulus Black.

-¿será que también les leería las historias del libro de cuentos que le compro mi papá a Rose?

-no, yo le insinué la idea, y a que no adivinas que me respondió

-¿Qué te dijo?

-primero muerto a contarle esas bazofias a los niños-imito Harry a Keacher

-Pero si ni siquiera las ha leído-me queje

-tu sabes como es el

-creo que si conociera a Úrsula la idolatraría, ni me la dejaría cargar, por sus rasgos tan Black- le mire fijamente- a que no adivinas lo que me estaba proponiendo

-dímelo

-pintarle el pelo a Rose para que no se note que es hija de un pobretón

Harry escupió el café que había tomado- Cada día me sorprende mas ese elfo, me imagino la cara de Ron si supiera las ideas de Keacher

-lo mismo pensé yo- le conté riéndome.

La navidad llego, Draco se pasó las navidades en su apartamento con Astoria. En noche buena, Astoria invito a Blaise, Theo y Pansy a cenar con ellos. Como siempre Pepa la elfa de Astoria se exageró e hizo una cena con cuatro pavos. Al parecer tenia la idea de que un humano normal se puede comer un pavo de un mordisco.

Como Draco no iba a permitir ese desperdicio de comida, llevo tres pavos a un comedor comunitario muggle. Los encargados del lugar le agradecieron dichosos.

-Draco ¿Por qué dice Pepa que botaste tres pavos? -le riño Astoria cuando llego del comedor comunitario.

-No necesitamos tantos pavos, somos solo cinco personas

-Vamos a parecer pobres con un solo pavo

-tengo que repetir que somos solo CINCO personas

-pobre Pepa como desmeritas su trabajo- dijo Astoria mientras se iba contoneando las caderas.

Rodé los ojos exasperado, ya sabía porque Pepa era una exagerada con todo, por Astoria.

Al final la reunión salió bien. Se rio, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había evitado a sus amigos por mucho tiempo, ahora notaba lo solo que había estado en el pasado año.

Pero lo cambiaria todo con tal de tener a Hermione a su lado, incluso con el bebé de otro. Mientras ella no amara a alguien mas a el no le importaba lo del embarazo. Pero se había comportado tan extraño la última vez que la vio. Ya había visto esa mirada en ella en el dia de su juicio. Como si tuviera un secreto que no le quiere decir. Tal vez era simplemente que no podía perdonarlo por su participación en la guerra, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más. Ojalá ella le hablara, le contara cuál era su problema.

Esta Navidad los padres de Hermione decidieron no hacer ningún viaje, sino pasar la fecha en Londres con su hija. Esa fecha la pasaron en Grimmaul Place porque Hermione pensaba que Rose estaba muy pequeña apara el alboroto que se arma en la Madriguera. Por lo que ese año fue más tranquila pero igual de feliz. Aunque a media noche se comunicaron con los Weasly por la red flu, para intercambiar regalos y buenos deseos.

Molly estaba tensa esperando la reacción de Hermione cuando esta se enterará de que Ron había llevado a Levender Brown a la cena de navidad. Lo que Molly no sabía era que Hermione era la que los había ayudado a encontrarse otra vez.

Hermione se encontró con Levender porque esta asistía a las charlas que daba el Servicio de Apoyo a Hombres Lobo a la cual Hermione partencia.

Levender seguía igual de coqueta, pero era un poco, solo un poco menos chismosa. Tenía una gran cicatriz de la mordida en la quijada izquierda, pero como buena Gryffindor que era no la ocultaba con su cabello avergonzada, sino que andaba con la frente en alto solo se maquillaba normal, como lo había hecho siempre. Reunir a Ron y Levender había sido la mejor decisión que Hermione había tomado ese año, asi ayudaba a la pareja a encontrar el amor, y se quitaba de encima a Molly mandándole revista y cartas sobre lo importante que era para un niño tener padres casados.

También se comunicaron por Red Flu con Neville y Hanna. Estos tampoco habían salido de su casa porque la pequeña Dalia Hahniana Longbottom apenas tenía un mes y una semana de nacida y les daba miedo que se enfermara. Con ellos estaba la abuela de Neville y los padres de Hanna.

Hermione decidió arriesgarse una vez mas y mandarle un pequeño detalle a Úrsula con Perlita su lechuza. Esta anteriormente había llevado su leche materna, y hasta el momento creía que las había sabido entregar. Nunca le conto a Harry que le había mandado leche a Úrsula mientras pudo, tampoco que la navidad pasada le compro un libro de cuentos infantiles edición de lujo, traía marionetas y un pequeño teatro de cartón.

Tenía miedo de mandarle el regalo, debido a que si Perlita volvía con la seria evidencia de que su hija ya no existía, y ella se aferraba a la idea de que Úrsula estaba viva, con todo su ser.

Envolvió el regalo en una bolsa para que la lechuza la pudiera cargar mas fácil, -este detalle es para Úrsula- le susurro a su lechuza, esta agarro la bolsa y salió volando.

Nunca le había agregado una nota o una carta, no sabía que reacción podría desencadenar si mandaba una nota. No sabía quién cuidaba a la niña, y no quería correr riesgos. Una cosa es que le llegaran regalos, otra cosa es que su mamá les escriba.

En el Luciernaguero ya eran las once de la noche, la pareja Munro se encontraba la terraza de su casa con Úrsula viendo las estrellas, cuando Charles vio con una manchita que parecía una lechuza se acercaba, momentos después pudo apreciar como la lechuza voló hasta su puerta dejo un paquete y se fue. Alice y el ya habían previsto que la lechuza traería algo ese día. Bajaron para ver que habían mandado. En el paquete venia una muñeca de trapo de ojos grises y cabello negro, se notaba que alguien la había fabricado a mano y quería simular las características de Úrsula (Jean la había hecho), una caja de crayones y tizas de todos los colores, cada uno estaba etiquetado con el nombre del color, un dragón de peluche que decía las letras y cantaba,

-o la mamá de Úrsula está muy interesada en su educación o piensa que nos importa enseñarle a escribir-opino Charles.

-cariño probablemente sean las dos cosas-les respondió Alice mientras sacaba los regalos del paquete.

Al fondo del paquete había una pequeña cajita en la que alguien había escrito en la tapa "protección". Esta contenía una pulsera que a simple vista se veía sencilla y sin valor, era muy delgada, pero hecha de al parecer una aleación de plata y oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda no mas grande que dos milímetros.

Charles que no era un bobo pintado en la pared se dio cuenta de su valor y juzgo de rara a la pulsera. Parecía de metal pero era suave y ligera como si fuera de hilo, a la luz de la luna brillaba los diminutos diamantes con la que había sido entretejida. Pero lo mas raro, eran los símbolos extraños que tenía en el reverso.

Definitivamente la mamá de Úrsula no era pobre, pensó Charles para sus adentro, estaba dudando de si ponerle la pulsera a la niña.

-es demasiado valiosa para que la lleve una niña de menos de dos años-dijo Charles, pero Alice se la arrebato rápidamente y se la puso a Úrsula alrededor del tobillo.

-dice protección, debe llevarla siempre- dijo Alice rotundamente

-¿quien sabe para que serán esos símbolos?- dijo Charles desconfiado

-Su madre se lo mando, esos es suficiente para confiar-repuso Alice -lo que pasa es que te puya que la mamá de Alice controle a las lechuzas y conozca idiomas desconocidos para ti

-claro que no, solo me parece raro y desconcertante.

-ademas mira que regalos tan lindos tiene Úrsula, se nota que la persona que los consiguió estuvo pensando en que le seria útil a la pequeña-siguió diciendo Alice- que muñeca tan bonita parece hecha a mano.

Ninguno de los dos noto que la cadena había tenido el largo perfecto para el tobillo de Úrsula. La pequeña la miro fascinada un rato, pero luego se olvidó de ella, (porque a los niños no les interesa las joyas) y siguió explorando sus otros regalos de Navidad.

El regalo más importante para Hermione se encontraba en el fondo del paquete. La Delegación de Duendes de Inglaterra estaba muy agradecida con ella por todo el trabajo que había hecho ese año a favor de los duendes, sobre todo porque gracias a ella les habían devuelto el banco y había sacado a algunos duendes de Azkaban.

El ministerio se había aprovechado de que ellos habían tenido que colaborarle a Voldemort para inculparlos y quitarle sus bienes. Solo Hermione los había defendido. Por esto en agradecimiento le habían ofrecido regalarle algo hecho por ellos mismos. Al principio ella se había negado porque ella solo estaba haciendo lo que era justo. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que era una oportunidad única que casi nadie tenía.

Hermione solo les pidió una pulsera con el mejor hechizo de protección que pudiera tener y les dijo que era para alguien muy importante.

Los duendes se reunieron y los mejores artesanos se ofrecieron para hacer la pulsera mas hermosa y fuerte que pudieran hacer. Parte importante era hacerle un sello que casi ningún objeto hecho por un duende tiene. Un sello para que cualquier duende que lo vea sepa que es un regalo, por lo que ya no le pertenece a los duendes si no al destinatario de ese regalo.

Entre los seres mágicos se rego la voz de que los duendes le estaba haciendo una pulsera de protección a alguien muy importante para Hermione Granger, esta era famosa entre los seres mágicos por sus movimientos en pro de los derechos de los seres mágicos, incluso se sus intentos en Howarts de darle derechos a los elfos domésticos. Así que varios seres se reunieron y decidieron aportar con su magia y elementos para la elaboración de la pulsera.

Cuando le entregaron la pulsera a Hermione los duendes le contaron de la participación de los otros seres mágicos. Hermione quedo anonadada, los seres mágicos sueles ignorar y despreciar a los humanos, con toda razón ya que los magos habían atacado a la mayoría y disminuido su población.

Por lo que Hermione se dio a la tarea de buscar a cada uno de los líderes de los seres mágicos pensantes, ósea todos los que se podían comunicar. Para agradecerles por su colaboración en la fabricación de la pulsera y conocer sus necesidades para poderlos defender mejor en el ministerio.

Una tarea que apenas comenzaba y le tomaría quizás años completar. Porque muchos de los seres no se dejan ver, y se recluyen en lugares poco tocados por el hombre. La mayoría no querían hablar con ella, a pesar de apoyarla y haber colaborado en la fabricación de la pulsera. Pero una de las características de Hermione era ser muy obtusa e iba a conseguir lo que quería.

 **Nota:** Por los comentarios me di cuenta que no me día entender en el capítulo pasado. Hermione no traiciono a Draco, solo sintió que lo hacía, ya saben por esos líos mentales que tiene uno con la gente que ama. Ellos en ese momento no son nada, no son pareja, no son novios, ni amantes ni esposos. Por lo que Hermione no TRAICIONO a nadie de verdad.

Si no te gusto el capítulo anterior y quieres dejar de leerlo porque piensas que volví a Hermione una perra calienta camas. Puedes dejar de leerlo no hay problema, fue un placer que lo leyeras hasta donde te gusto. No pienso que la Hermione que narre en el capítulo pasado sea una perra. No actuó ni pensó como tal. Obviamente no es la Hermione centrada que conocimos en los libros. Pero mi intención era mostrar una Hermione mas errática emocionalmente por la pérdida de su hija.

Por otro lado muchas gracias a **Vane y CamilaAAA** por su apoyo, igualmente a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia


	6. La dura verdad

**Harry Potter todo su universo y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

En Enero Úrsula cumplió dos años de vida, Alice le hizo una deliciosa torta de chocolate y fresas, ellos solo se comieron una quinta parte de la torta, el resto Charles se la llevo a sus vecinos mas cercanos (bastante lejos), y de esa manera se la fueron rotando hasta que se acabó.

Aunque eran una comunidad que casi no se veía, incluso podían pasar meses sin ver ni al vecino más cercano. Eran muy solidarios e intentaban compartir siempre que podían.

Charles veía que Úrsula ya caminaba decentemente

-Úrsula ya estas tan grande me puedes acompañar en mis exploraciones-

-claro que no, esta muy pequeña para andar con vos detrás de cualquier animal- refuto Alice

-en primavera la voy a llevar y si le gusta la seguiré llevando- le contesto tercamente Charles. Este se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña

-Úrsula hare de ti una gran explorada ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunto poniendo la palma de la mano al frente de la niña para que esta la chocara

-si- dijo esta con emoción chocando su palma con la de Charles

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Alice los miraba con una mezcla de desaprobación y orgullo, sabía que ahí no había nada que hacer, esos dos eran un par de revoltosos. Y con todo lo que ella había querido que Úrsula fuera como una muñeca, delicada y sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Bueno aun puedo hacer que sea educada y elegante se reconforto Alice mentalmente

-Charles, creo que deberíamos registrar a Úrsula, ya está muy grande y no está en el sistema- dijo con preocupación – no se si registrarla con nuestro apellido o como Granger

-si la registramos como Granger necesitaríamos los papeles de la madre y dar muchas explicaciones- miro a la niña- no sabemos si algún día vendrá por ella

-esta bien la registraremos como Munro, pero en la casa le diremos que es Granger. No quiero que cuando venga su madre, ella piense que le quisimos robar la niña.

Charles suspiro, la situación de la madre de Úrsula era algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Vamos hoy o mañana a registrarla?- pregunto después de un momento

-vamos hoy, aprovechemos que es su cumpleaños

Así lo hicieron, Úrsula se llamó para el estado Úrsula Bellatrix Munro.

Hermione conoció a Astoria personalmente, cuando estaba en los montes Urales buscando unas criaturas de fuego, llamadas Fireligher, habían sido poco estudiados, pero se decía que eran muy fuertes, sabios y controlaban a las demás criaturas relacionadas con el fuego, como los dragones. Ellas habían participado en la elaboración de la pulsera de Úrsula, por eso Hermione los buscaba, además para investigar sus formas de reproducción, ya que de esto depende el crecimiento o decrecimiento de la población. Tambien quería saber si ellos la podían ayudar o dar su opinión en la búsqueda de Úrsula

En pleno monte se encontró con una Astoria de siete meses y medio de embarazo, estaba supervisando la búsqueda de dragones.

Que extraño es ver a Hermione Granger en estos lugares- pensó Astoria

Chicos vamos a hacer un descanso- grito Astoria a su equipo, luego se acercó a Hermione

Hola Hermione Granger, soy Astoria Malfoy- dijo Astoria mientras esturaba la mano a Hermione

Hola -dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras le aceptaba el saludo

¿Eres la esposa de Draco Malfoy?

Si, en caso de que te hallan llegado chismes de que le rogué por meses, es mentira el fue quien rogo

Hermione charlo con ella toda la tarde, le pareció una mujer muy inteligente, aunque algo extravagante (y con todo lo que el criticaba a Luna) además de hermosa. Compartieron los hallazgos que habían tenido de las criaturas que estaba buscando, debido a que las dos criaturas se relacionaban bastante.

\- te puedo tocar el vientre

-si claro, a él le encanta que soben mi barriga- sostuvo la mano de Hermione y esta sintió como pateaba el bebé de Astoria- ves adora que lo soben.

-¿cuánto tienes ya?- pregunto Hermione con esperanza de que ella también hubiese engordado de mas

-tengo siete meses y medio- no Astoria estaba perfecta, ella con ese tiempo no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, en cambio Astoria estaba haciendo una búsqueda de dragones en los montes Urales.

-eres muy valiente para estar tan avanzada en medio de la nada

-Draco me hizo venir con un traslador, si vieras el berrinche que me hizo por este viaje- dijo con su mejor expresión de "te lo puedes creer"- pero yo bien le hice saber cuánto me importaba su opinión

Hermione se rio a carcajadas al imaginarse la cara de enfurruñado de Draco, Astoria es de las personas que cualquier anécdota la cuenta con gracia y acampo con el grupo de Astoria, pero en la mañana se separaron, con la promesa de luego compartir los hallazgos que habían tenido cada una en su búsqueda.

A finales de febrero Ron y Lavender anunciaron su compromiso, la pareja había vuelto a sus viejas mañas eran la pareja más empalagoso y cariñoso del mundo mágico.

-Hermione ¿Por qué tuviste que reunirlos de nuevo? - le pregunto Harry, mientras Ron y Lavender estaban en plena sesión de arrumacos

-déjalos ser felices – le respondo, se había vuelto tolerante a semejantes demostraciones de afecto. Les gustaba ver parejas felices y enamoradas, le hacía sentir que no todo se había perdido en la guerra, que todavía tenía posibilidades con Draco.

En Marzo nació Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, Draco no había pensado mucho sobre el tema, creía que el nacimiento del niño no iba a cambiar mucho su vida, solo había contratado una segunda elfa llamada Dina para que se encargara de el cuidado del pequeño. Debido a que no confiaba en la loca de Pepa para algo que necesitaba tanto sentido común.

No podía haber estado mas equivocado, el dia del nacimiento de Scorpius cambio toda su vida.

Todo el parto se sintió como una tortura, los sollozos de Astoria le recordaron tiempos mas oscuros, pero aun asi se quedó a su lado aguantándose los sollozos mezclados con insultos dirigidos a el. Cuando el bebé nació la partera se lo llevo y lo limpio. Luego volvió con el niño envuelto en una cobijita azul, apenas Draco vio el rostro de Scorpius el mundo se volvió mudo.

Draco veía a la partera gesticular y alzar el niño, mientras el estaba como un sonso, viéndola sin mover un solo final entendió las intenciones de la señora y alzo los brazos y la partera le paso al niño.

Tuvo miedo de que el bebé se le callera de los brazos, debido a que temblaba mas que que gelatina.

-es hermoso-dijo mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Astoria voltea a verlo-pásamelo, lo quiero ver-le pidió, pero Draco estaba muy sonso ese día y no la escucho

-Draco que me lo pases, soy su madre y tengo mas derechos que tu- dijo exasperada. Ahí Draco si la escucho y se lo paso.

-No puedes estar un minuto sin hacer drama

-tengo todo derecho a hacer todo el drama que quiera, después de que se me desgarro la vagina para que el naciera.

-no se te desgarro nada, la partera dijo que habías dilatado muy bien

-esta bien, la próximas das a luz tú, si crees que es tan fácil- lo reto

-que soy hombres, y los hombres no podemos parir

-excusas, excusas

\- ¿Qué nombre te gusta mas Scorpius o Orion?-le pregunto Draco ignorando las acusaciones de Astoria

-obvio Scorpius es mas bonito, me recuerda a los escorpiones

Draco se sintió como un idiota por preguntar, era bastante predecible que nombre iba a escoger.

-no estoy seguro con que a el le valla a gustar ese nombre-dijo dudoso

-no te acabo de decir que suena parecido a escorpión- dijo Astoria volteando lo ojos

-por esos mismo

-que tiene de malo los escorpiones- dijo Astoria ofendida

-nada olvidémoslo, entonces estás de acuerdo con llamarlo Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy

-si, lastima ese apellido tan feo, pero que se le va hacer- dijo con resignación

En ese momento al pequeño le dio hambre, la partera le enseño a Astoria a amamantar. Cuando el bebé ya estaba comiendo Astoria lo miraba embelesada- es precioso, igualito a mí- Draco la miro exasperado, pero no le dijo nada. Obviamente Scorpius se parecía más a el, pero no se iba a poner a discutir por eso con Astoria.

La boda de Ron y Lavender se celebro en Abril, Lavender quería que todo estuviera decorado con flores y solo se podía lograr en ese mes. La boda fue muy sencilla y pequeña. Solo asistieron las personas mas allegadas a la pareja

Se hizo en el jardín de la Madriguera como era tradición, pero no hubo carpa la ceremonia y la celebración se hicieron al aire libre, la etiqueta no era muy elegante. La pareja no había querido gastar mucho en la boda para tener mas ahorros para su vida de casados.

Lavender uso un vestido de novia hecho por ella con ayuda de Fleur, era un vestido sencillo de un color rosa pastel, decorado con flores de verdad, también usaba una corona de flores y unos tacones blancos.

Y Ron uso una túnica de gala que ya tenia, igualmente las sillas eran prestadas, algunas eran rocas o cosas que Hermione y Billy habían trasformado para la ocasión.

En lo único que invirtieron fue en la música, contrataron un grupo musical para que la música fuera memorable. Todo el mundo estuvo feliz en esa boda, la pareja no se cambiaba por nadie. Lavender y Ron siempre recordarían ese día como uno de los más felices de su vida.

Otro hecho memorable ocurrió en abril "la primera exploración científica de Charles y Úrsula". A pesar de la desaprobación de Alice, ahí estaba Charles preparando el bote, vestido con su gorro, unos binoculares al cuello, llevaba en una mano una canasta de comida preparada por Alice en la cual había un papelito que decía "no fue preparada con amor" y en la otra mano un bastón hecho para tratar con serpientes, en caso de que le tocara tratar con una, ya que en el humedal habían muchas serpientes y animales venenosos. En el bote ya habían redes en caso de que tuviera que atrapar algo.

En el muelle (mas bien mini muelle o algo parecido a un muelle) esperaba la pequeña, esta tenía el chaleco salvavidas para niños que le había comprado Charles, un gorro y botas pantaneras con dibujos Winnie Poh, Alice ya le había untado de bloqueador solar para que no se fuera a quemar, aunque la vegetación es tan espesa y los arboles tienen la copa tan amplia que casi no llega luz al suelo. El muelle lo había construido Charlie y estaba pegado a la casa. La cual también la había construido el y estaba la mitad sobre el humedal y la otra mitad en tierra.

Cuando tenia todo el bote preparado Charlie llevo a la pequeña a bordo y salieron de expedición.

Úrsula fue muy obediente y cuando Charles le decía que hiciera silencio, o se quedara quieta ella lo hacía sin rechistar. Al final pudo ver tortugas, lagartos, peces y aves migratorias. Estuvieron todo el día en el bote, observaron animales, Charles también le conto historias de sus expediciones y comieron la merienda que le había preparado Alice.

Esta vez no vieron ningún colúbrido, Charles también lo había evitado, aunque la niña se había comportado muy bien, las serpientes podían ser muy peligrosas si no se reaccionaba adecuadamente.

A partir de ese día Charles y Úrsula se iban de expedición todos los días. A el le encantaba enseñar, siempre había gustado compartir lo que sabía con otros, y la pequeña era muy curiosa y observadora. Por lo tanto, eran la combinación perfecta el nunca se cansaba de sus preguntas y ella no se aburría con lo que el le explicaba.

Charles se había jubilado como investigador asociado a la Universidad de Oxford y a la de Cambridge. Pero el se había ofrecido a dar algunos cursos en las dos universidades.

Ahora que estaba jubilado disfrutaba mas de observar por solo placer el comportamiento de los ecosistemas, siendo el Luciernaguero su lugar favorito. Aunque si salía alguna publicación del descubrimiento de algún animal o planta novedoso. Allá aparecía el para encontrar y poder ver esa nueva especie. Luego llegaba a casa y le contaba a su pequeña familia todo lo nuevo que había aprendido.

Draco Malfoy se convirtió en la versión sofisticada y elegante de Harry siendo papá. Había buscado los mejores libros muggles y mágicos sobre crianza, y con ayuda de Dina estaba aprendiendo a cuidar a Scorpius.

Lo mas difícil para Draco fue cambiarle los pañales, el pequeño parecía que había nacido con un estomago defectuoso. Lo llevo al sanador Mcdonal para que le revisara el estómago.

-Sr Malfoy, yo encuentro a Scorpius bien, ¿Por qué cree usted que el pequeño tiene problemas?

-su popo es verde y como diarrea

El sanador se largo a reir como media hora, sino fuera porque era el único sanador que lo atendía sin mirarlo con desconfianza, Draco se hubiera ido.

El sanador al ver la cara de malas pulgas de Draco intento calmarse

-el popo del niño es normal, será asi por unos meses ¿su elfa no le dijo nada?

-no le pregunte

-la próxima pregúntele primero cualquier duda que tenga sobre el niño.

Pero Draco no hizo caso. La primera vez que el niño estornudo más de una vez seguido, salio corriendo con el niño al consultorio del sanador. Lo mismo hizo cuando le dio hipo, cuando vomito al sacarle los gases, cuando le pico por primera vez un mosco, cuando vio que le salía el primer diente y muchas veces mas.

Draco era un padre muy nervioso, decidió dejar de trabajar hasta que el niño cumpliera dos años, de todas maneras, el no trabajaba por necesidad, si no para sentirse útil. Ahora todo el tiempo se lo dedicaba a su hijo.

Astoria recupero su figura rápidamente, aunque el trato era que volvería a sus andadas cuando Scorpius cumpliera los seis meses, se quedó con el hasta el año.

Para Astoria amamantar había sido una experiencia agradable. Y teniendo en cuenta que sería su único hijo, decidió alimentarlo hasta el año, también para que el pequeño creciera fuerte y ella pudiera llevárselo pronto a conocer dragones.

En el fondo es también porque le daba duro separarse de su hijo. Aunque Draco era el que más lo cuidaba, ella se encargaba de alimentarlo y mimarlo. Como el llanto la desesperaba mucho, en cuanto el niño empezaba a llorar ella se lo pasaba a Draco o a Dina.

Pepa no se tomó muy bien, el que Draco hubiese contratado a Dina para el cuidado del bebé. Le servía la mitad de la comida a Draco, incluso este sospechaba que ella e escupía en la comida. No le aplanchaba todas las túnicas, incluso una vez se encontró un sapo en su cajón de las medias.

La única razón por la que Draco no le daba la prenda es porque sabía que había herido sus sentimientos, y que la elfa no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Además, no quería sufrir la ira de Astoria, que se llevaba muy bien con su elfa loca.

Úrsula ya se le estaba entendiendo lo que decía. Hacía mucho tiempo hablaba, pero no se le entendida bien. O eso opinaba Charles que solo le entendida cuando decía Tito, porque Alice siempre le entendió todo. Pero una nueva preocupación llego a Alice.

-Charles, la niña nos llama por nuestros nombres- le dijo preocupada

-eso ya lo sabía, bueno si yo me llamara Chacha- respondió Charles mientras leía el periódico.

-bueno, ¿no te parece preocupante? - pregunto mientras lo miraba desconcertada- no tenemos un nombre de cariño

-yo pensé que Chacha era de cariño

-serás bobo, me refiero a que no tenemos un título de cariño como papá o mamá o ¡abuela ¡

-¿quieres que te llame abuela?-pregunto Charles entendiendo a su esposa

-si, quiero que me llame abuela y a ti abuelo

-yo con Chacha estoy bien- repuso Charles

-ya lo decidí, ahora le tenemos que decir que nos diga abuelos- dijo firmemente Alice

-esta bien cariño- dijo aburrido Charles

Alice intento constantemente que Úrsula les dijera abuelos, ella lo aprendió rápido, pero aun asi a Charles le decía Chacha y abuelo por igual.

En octubre Rose cumplió su primer año, la convivencia de la pequeña con Teddy no había sido fácil. El niño se aburría muy fácil de ella. Lo que era normal porque a un niño de dos años no le parecen divertidos una bebé que no puede caminar, pero además se peleaban por los juguetes. Rose que quería meterse todo a la boca y le quitaba las cosas a Teddy para morderlas, pero si el se las quitaba ella lloraba. Así que el chico empezó a utilizar la táctica de encerrarla. Keacher andaba como loco, estresado por esa situación.

Cuando fueron a conocer a la nueva bebé de Percy y Audrey, Teddy miraba desmotivado a la pequeña Lucy de cuatro meses.

-papá ¿ella va a morder todo como Rose?- le pregunto Teddy a Harry, dejándolo descolocado

Harry y Hermione decidieron hablar juntos con Teddy.

-Teddy ¿te agrada Rose?

-no

-¿porque?

-se come todo

-es porque le pican las encías

-huele feo

-¿cuando huele feo?

-cuando se hace popo

-eso mismo te pasaba a ti

-no me importa

-cuando crezca va a ser mas divertido jugar con ella- le prometieron al pequeño

Como el niño seguía enojado, Harry decidió llevarlo a las clases que el daba a niños licántropos. Fue la mejor idea que tuvo Harry, a Teddy le encanto jugar con niños de su edad y mayores. Por lo que decidió que cuando Teddy controlara mejor su capacidad para cambiar de aspecto lo llevaría a un jardín muggle.

Harry llevaba trabajando en un jardín para niños licántropos desde Septiembre. El jardín lo había fundado el con la ayuda de Servicio de Apoyo a Licántropos del ministerio. La idea había surgido cuando Lavender le empezaron a dar ataques de ansiedad porque estaba embarazada y tenía miedo que el niño heredara la licantropía.

Harry cayo en cuenta de que la población de niños licántropos en Inglaterra había aumentado y que los papás no sabían como tratar el problema. Por lo que decidió fundar un jardín-escuela de niños lobo, para que los niños no sintieran que eran monstruos y conocieran otros niños en la misma situación.

También para mostrarle a los padres que sus hijos podían convivir sanamente con otras personas sin que pasara algo malo. Harry se acordaba que Remus había sido el único estudiante conocido con licantropía en Howarts. Y que esto solo fue posible gracias al apoyo de Dumbledore. Por lo que también tenía proyectado que Howarts aceptara a niños licántropos abiertamente, convirtiendo la casa de los gritos en el resguardo de ellos en las noches de luna llena.

Al principio su iniciativa horrorizo a la comunidad mágica, pero cada vez ganaba mas partidarios, el nombre Harry Potter seguía teniendo mucho poder. El departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le consiguió una casa a las afueras de Londres para que fuera el jardín-escuela. También en las noches de luna llena ofrecían cuidar los niños con ayuda de aurores animagos. Por el momento solo asistían ocho niños, pero esperaba que cada día asistieran mas.

Scorpius tenía nueve meses, pero ya mantenía una rutina súper rigurosa. Draco se había inscrito a un centro comunitario muggle. Lo que dio pie a que conociera todo un mundo de cursos para bebés. Lo llevaba a cuanto curso muggle para bebés aparecía. Estaban asistiendo a buceo para bebés, gimnasia, clases para fortalecer el desarrollo artístico y de musical.

Conoció la tradición muggle de exhibir los trabajos de los niños en la nevera, pero como el no poseía una, mando a poner un gran tablero de corcho en la habitación del niño y otra en la sala. En el colocaba orgullo las manchas de pintura que había hecho Scorpius en sus clases de arte. Menos mal Astoria no se había enojado porque quito sus cuadros de arte para poder tener espacio para el tablero del niño.

En el centro conoció las camaras filmadoras, inmediatamente fue y compro una. En una repisa ya tenia una película filmada por el. En este video aparecía Scorpius baboseando durante diez minutos, otros diez minutos son Scorpius con una expresión de esfuerzo mientras hacía popo, veinte minutos de el niño gateando y al final ocho minutos del pequeño al saber de la cámara se la robo con el propósito de grabar los dragones, por lo que Draco le toco salir a comparar otra

En el centro comunitario también daban cursos de crianza: como castigar a tu hijo sin golpes, como motivar a tu hijo, Que hacer cuando los niños no quieres comer, Como apoyar sin presionar. Esos son algunos de los cursos y charlas para padres a los que Draco asistía, tenia la meta de ser un buen padre. No quería repetir los errores de su padre con su hijo.

Las mujeres del centro comunitario estaban encantadas con que hubiera un chico tan guapo en el centro casi todos los días, aunque vistiera algo extraño, pero como ellas bien saben nadie es perfecto. Constantemente lo invitaban lo invitaban a tomar un café o a unirse algún grupo, pero el las rechazaba cordialmente.

Esa Navidad Hermione le volvió a mandar regalos a Úrsula, era su única conexión su hija, la última vez cuando vio a Perlita llegar con las patas vacías se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Su hija estaba viva.

Se paso todo el año en librerías y tiendas muggles de niños buscando que regalarle. Con el regalo de Rose se relajaba bastante ya tenia a sus padres y toda la familia Weasley para que le regalara cosas.

Ese año se encontró un enorme serie de libros que era una recopilación de los mitos y leyendas de diversas culturas, entraban: las grandes civilizaciones como Grecia y Egipto, también estaban los japoneses, los chinos, el popol vuh, pero los que mas le gustaban a Hermione eran los pertenecientes a pequeñas tribus africanas y americanas que aun hoy existían. El libro estaba ilustrado y estaba dirigido para niños. Solamente Hermione y el antropólogo que hizo el libro creían que ese libro le iba a gustar a un niño.

Como la serie de libros era muy grande decidió solo regalarle eso y una juego de te de porcelana para pintar

Como estaba muy pesado el paquete para la pobre Perlita. Se robo por esa noche a Wogo la nueva lechuza de Harry. Aun asi las dos lechuzas llegaron súper cansadas esa noche, Hermione les dio muchas chucherías y agua como premio y para compensar la fatiga.

Alice no sabía quién disfrutaba mas de los regalos de esa navidad, si la niña o Charles

Charles se enamoró del libro apenas se dio cuenta de que se trataba. Decidió que cuando lo acabaran de leer, le contaría la teoría del big bang y la evolución de las especies. Claramente un científico no se puede quedar sin contar su forma de ver el mundo.

Con el juego de te Alice aprovecho para enseñarle a Úrsula a ser una dama educada. A menudo involucraba a su marido en las actividades.

-esto es una perdida de tiempo- le decía Charles

-no sabes la vergüenza que me dará cuando llegue la mamá de Úrsula, y vea que esta mas educado Fidel que ella

-pero que dices, si Úrsula tiene un actuar muy elegante- le refuto

-porque es intrínseco de ella, no porque se lo hayamos enseñado, y los modales no son instintivos ¡se aprenden¡.

El año que siguiente hubo una explosión de nacimientos en la familia Weasley. Primero nació en enero Domique la segunda hija de Billy, en abril nacio Remus Ragmar, luego en Agosto nació Leo el primer hijo de Fred y Ryan hijo de George.

La mayoría de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley ya tenia sus propios hijos, menos Ginny y Charlie. Billy tenia dos hija Victory y Dominique. Percy tenia a Molly y a Lucy. Los gemelos cada uno tenia su propio diablillo, y Ron tenia a Rose y a Ragmar. Todos se habían hecho a la idea de que Charlie seria soltero para siempre, toda su vida giraba en torno a los dragones.

Asi que el único Weasley que faltaba por tener hijos era Ginny. Esta había decidido jugar quidditch profesionalmente y para la sorpresa de sus hermanos, había conseguido entrar en las grandes ligas rápidamente. Ella también quería formar su propia familia algún dia (como Weasley que se respete) pero por el momento, cuando quería estar con niños visitaba a sus hermanos.

Cuando lavender supo que era licántropa lo primero que pensó fue en hablar con su porfesor Lupin, para después enterarse de la dolorosa noticia de que este había muerto en la guerra. Por el Lavender decidió ser valiente como su profesor lo había sido y asumir su licantropía lo mejor posible. Por eso ella quería llamar a su primer hijo Remus, pero Ron lo quería llamar Ragmar Dragomir. Hubo un gran debate en el que participaron todos, al final gano el bando a favor de Remus como primer nombre.

Remus Ragmar nació libre de licantropía, dando un gran alivio a Lavender que no quería que su hijo pasara por esas dolorosas transformaciones. Todos las semanas de luna llena Ron llevaba a Ragmar a Grimmaul Place y el se quedaba con lavender en su casa. Por lo que el pobre Teddy le toco aguantarse mas bebés muerde-cosas.

Cuando la Úrsula empezó a asistir al jardín infantil a los tres años, fue un duro golpe para Charles por que no podía ir a las expediciones con ella. Entonces las paso a la tarde , por lo que no la dejaba la jornada completa que era hasta las cuatro, sino que al medio día iba por ella.

Alice había esperado que Úrsula llorara cuando la dejara en el jardín por primera vez, lo que no espero es que Charles fuera a llorar también.

Al principio había sido una lloradita normal. Pero cuando la profesora cogió la mano de la pequeña y la empezó a llevar al salon, la niña giro su cabeza

-Aabuelito no me dejes- Dijo Úrsula llorando.

Todos los padres miraban como Charles lloraba a moco tendido mientras veía a Úrsula ir de la mano de su profesora al salón.

-la niña no quiere ir Alice, mírala como llora

-la mayoría de los niños llora Charles-contesto Alice intentando mantener la compostura.

-cielito voy a volver por ti, lo mas rápido que pueda, lo juro-grito Charles a todo pulmón cuando estaban cerrando la puerta del salón.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir la niña al jardín?- pregunto Charles ya en la casa

-¿te estas escuchando? Los niños van al jardín a aprender

-aprender mas en las expediciones conmigo

\- En el jardín va a estar con niños de su edad, va a prender a compartir, a ser amable y educada. No quiero que este todo el día con un par de ancianos y luego no pueda socializar.

Así fue toda la primera semana con llanto por parte de Úrsula y su abuelo. La segunda semana Charles seguía llorando, pero Úrsula ya entraba tranquila al salón.

Como Teddy ya estaba controlando sus habilidades de metamorfomago, al menos ya era capaz de mantenerse con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Harry decidió inscribirlo a el y a Rose al jardín mas cercano. Hermione los llevaba a las 8 de la mañana y Harry los recogía a las cuatro de la tarde.

Al que no le gustó la idea fue a Keacher, le disgusto tanto que le reclamo.

-¿porque están llevando a los niños a ese lugar a llenarse de pijos y mugre?- pregunto con desprecio

-para que convivan con otros niños y aprendan muchas cosas- respondió Harry tranquilamente

-¿que le pueden enseñar allá que yo no pueda?

-los colores, las letras, los números, a escribir-empezó a decir una lista Harry

-yo se que el pobretón no le puede pagar una institutriz decente a Rose, pero usted podría hacerle el favor, en vez de mandarlos a ese chiquero

-se van a divertir mas en el jardín

-cuando vengan llenos de piojos no me vallan a decir nada

La predicción de Keacher se cumplió a las tres semanas Teddy llego con piojos. Keacher se pasaba toda la tarde sacándole los pijos, pero al otro día llegaba igual. Una mañana Keacher los escondió en el ático. Harry tuvo que amenazarlo con la prenda para que confesara.

-van a volver lleno de piojos, y se los va a contagiar a Rose, ella es muy pequeña para que esos bichos la piquen- se quejo Keacher llorando en el piso. Harry compro una poción repelente para piojos y les lavo la cabeza a los niños con ella.

Las quejas de Keacher no mermaron, pero ya no estaba tan enojado. Solo tenía que aplicarles la poción cada dos semanas y listo.

Fleur y Billy les gustó la idea del jardín y decidieron inscribir también a Victory. A la pequeña al principio no le gusto, porque no le gustaba el desorden y los otros niños se ensuciaban mucho, pero al final se adaptó, sobre todo porque debido a su sangre veela era la niña más linda del jardín y sus profesores y compañeros se lo hacían saber. Billy mandaba por Red Flu a la niña a Grimmaul Place, y la recogía de la misma forma. Keacher estaba encantado de tener por fin una niña sangre limpia en la casa. - es medio pelirroja, pero se le nota la clase- murmuraba.

A mediados de julio sucedió algo que dejo asombrado y nervioso a Charles. Se habían demorado mas que de costumbre en la exploración. Iban los dos en el bote a las 6:30 de la tarde, se habían adentrado mucho en el humedal, y ya tenia que empezar a regresarse para que no llegara la noche y ellos en el centro del humedal.

Cuando Úrsula empezó a sisear, lo miraba y siseaba como serpiente y con la mano le señalaba un lugar. Charles se asombró, pero le hizo caso, aunque la dirección en la que iba era alejarse mas de la casa. La niña parecía que había perdido la capacidad e hablar porque solo siseaba.

Hasta que alzo la mano en señal de stop y le señalo una serpiente que estaba flotando en una rama, la serpiente levanto su cuerpo y se dejo agarrar por Úrsula, para después con ayuda de la niña volverse a montar a un árbol.

Todo el tiempo Charles vio pasmado como la serpiente y la niña parecían comunicarse con siseos. Cuando la serpiente estuvo a salvo, la niña le zarandeo la blusa, el reacciono y volvieron a casa. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a casa Charles le hablo.

-Úrsula ¿Cómo hablaste con esa serpiente?

-pero que dices abuelo, si era ella la que sabía hablar como las personas

-la escuchabas hablar, como la gente habla normalmente-dijo Charles para ver si había entendido mal.

-sí, ¿ tu no la escuchaste?-le pregunto inquieta

-no, pero debe ser porque ya estoy viejo-dijo para tranquilizarla

Esa noche en la soledad de su cuarto, le conto a Alice lo sucedido.

-Estoy asombrado, maravillado y asustado- declaro Charles

-cariño, pero si es la niña que hemos criado desde bebé, no puedes tenerle miedo

-no le tengo miedo a Úrsula, mujer que cosas dices- dijo Charles mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza – tengo miedo es de que alguien además de nosotros se de cuenta

-no te he contado pero el otro día, mientras estabas en una de tus reuniones de cartas, yo estaba en la cocina, cuando me gire, vi como el dragón de peluche, al cual yo había puesto en un estante alto, volaba y se dirigía donde Úrsula que lo esperaba con las manos abiertas.-lo miro a los ojos- pensé que era mi mente haciéndome una pasada, pero con lo que me cuentas y acordándome de las cosas que se rompían cuando ella lloraba de bebé- trago saliva- será que Úrsula es algún ser mitológico tal vez una elfa como las de Tolkien- dijo Alice tratando de ocultar su emoción

-vengo y te digo que algo me preocupa, y tú me sales con que Úrsula es una elfa- dice Charles exasperado

-entonces que explicación sugieres tu- repuso Alice indignada

-tal vez Úrsula y su mamá vienen de alguna familia celta antigua y poseen ciertas habilidades.

-me inclino mas a que sea una elfa a esa idea descabellada tuya

-al menos los celtas existieron de verdad- sacudió su cabeza- el punto es como le vamos a enseñar a Úrsula a no hacer cosas extrañas frente a otras personas

-le diremos que levitar cosas y hablar con serpientes no lo hace todo el mundo y que lo mantenga en secreto

-pero no quiero que se sienta mal por ser diferente, y si mejor no va al jardín

-lo del jardín no está en discusión, algún día tendrá que salir al mundo. Mientras nosotros no tengamos una mala actitud asía sus habilidades, ella no va a pensar que ser diferente es malo.

El resto del año transcurrió con normalidad para todos Úrsula aprendió a solo hacer magia en su casa y cuando estuviera con sus abuelos. Teddy y Rose cada vez se llevaban mejor, sobre todo cuando ella dejo de morder todo lo que se le cruzaba por el frente. Lo único raro fue que Rose no quiso dejar los pañales aún.

Hermione en navidad como siempre le mando a Úrsula un libro de navidad. Si Hermione piensa que a todo el mundo le gustan los libros, pero en el caso de Úrsula no se equivocaba, la niña salió igual que sus padres una amante de los libros. Pero estos libros que le mando Hermione fueron un reto, pero un reto bien recibido por parte de Úrsula y sus abuelos.

Una serie de libros ilustrados de las aventuras de un oso, las historias eran cortas pero en la misma página estaba la versión en inglés, francés y alemán, venía con un tres CD cada uno con un idioma diferente. Charles y Alice dominaban el francés, pero el alemán si los escuchaban los tres muy atentos. Cuando alguno de los tres pensaba que había adivinado que podría significar una palabra, paraban la grabación y buscaban en el diccionario inglés-alemán a ver si había acertado.

Draco y Astoria tuvieron una navidad muy tensa, debido a una carta inesperada por parte de Narcisa y Lucius. Los dos pedían conocer al heredero del apellido Malfoy. Draco quemo la carta, pero el sentimiento de opresión seguía en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos quería que el niño conociera a sus abuelos, ni los maternos y muchos menos a Lucius.

-Draco si quieres que Narcisa lo conozca, yo no tengo problema.

-no, ella siempre a apoyado a mi padre. Primero va a estar conforme con lo que digamos. Pero luego a presionar para que Lucius lo conozca, luego para que pase fines de semana con ellos. Y no lo voy a permitir.

Entre los dos decidieron irse esa navidad a algún lugar tropical, lejos de los fantasmas de su familia.

Por otro lado los Weasley, los Granger y los Logbotton decidieron pasar juntas esas navidades en la Madriguera, claro que parte de esa ecuación estaban Harry y Andrómeda. Teddy les mostro a todos que había aprendido a transformar partes de su cuerpo en animales, andando por toda la casa con una nariz de cerdo y orejas de conejo.

Rose y Dalia congeniaban muy bien y jugaban junstas debido a que tenían casi la misma edad. Victory andaba por toda la Madriguera mostrándoles a todos su vestido rosado de princesa, que le habia fabricado Fleur. Molly II intentaba seguir los juegos de Teddy, pero como este le tenía pereza a los niños menores, salía corriendo. Dejando a Molly atrás, esta entonces se conformaba y jugaba con Rose y Dalia.

Jean le regalo a Rose una muñeca parecida a ella, con el pelo rojo y crespo y los ojos castaños. Molly le regalo una vasenilla rosada con dibujos de unicornios, para motivarla a dejar el pañal.

Andrómeda fue especialmente amable con Ron y Lavender, le recordaban a su hija y Remus, les alababa todo el tiempo por el matrimonio y el nuevo bebé. En todo el alboroto no se notaba que Hermione estuvo callada toda la velada, acordándose de las veces en que su lechuza se había equivocado, esperaba que su lechuza no estuviera dejando los regalos en cualquier lugar, dándole falsas esperanzas.

El año siguiente a Harry, Charles y Alice les tocó enfrentar un tema escabroso que habían intentado evitar por mucho tiempo.

Úrsula y Teddy casi conectados, preguntaron el mismo día por sus padres.

En el jardin de Teddy hicieron ese dia tarjetas para las mamás celebrando el dia de las madres. Ese dia el pequeño se portó muy mal y no quiso hacer nada. El no entendía porque todos tenía mamá y el no. Esa noche cuando su papá lo estaba acobijando le pregunto.

-Papi porque yo no tengo mamá, la tía Hermione me conto que todos los bebés nacen de la mamá- Harry quedo mudo

-¿porque todos los niños tienen mamá menos yo?- pregunto mientras lloraba- Celeste dijo que mi mamá no me quería y se había ido, igual que el papá de ella- conto en medio del llanto

-Teddy eso no es cierto ella te amaba mucho- le contesto aguantando el llanto, no podía ponerse a llorar parejo con el niño. Pero la situación le recordó cuando la tenia las mismas preguntas de pequeño.

Asi que opto por contarle toda la historia, incluyendo que el no era su padre biológico. Esa noche Harry durmió en la cama de Teddy, los dos abrazados y con marcas de lágrimas en el rostro.

Algo parecido sucedió con Úrsula, sus profesoras sabían que ella era adoptada, igual que todo el pueblo, por lo que decidieron no hacer regalos del día de la madres, sino hacer una manualidad para la familia en general, pero si les enseñaron a escribir mamá y papá. La pequeña ya había notado que sus compañeros los recogían sus madres, y que eran mas jóvenes que sus abuelos.

Antes había pensado que talvez ellos tenían mamá pero no abuelos, pero una compañera la saco de su error y le dijo que ella tenía mamá, papá y abuelos.

Iba en el bote con su abuelo, el la había acabado de recoger del jardín.

-Abuelito ¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá, ni papá? Algunos compañeros no tienen papá, pero todos, todos tienen mamá- pregunto triste

Charles ya había notado el humor decaído de la pequeña, pero no se esperaba esa pregunta, ya sabía el que llevar a la niña a ese jardín era una mala idea. Tomo aire, era un tema difícil y el en el fondo sabía que se habían demorado en hablarlo con ella.

-cielito lo que pasa es que tu mamá no podía cuidarte, asi que nosotros te cuidamos mientras ella soluciona sus problemas- Úrsula se quedó en silencio, pero esa respuesta no la convencía.

Estaban almorzando, cuando decidió seguir preguntando

-mi mamá es su hija, o lo es mi papá- pregunto atenta a sus reacciones

Al ver su cara de asombro agrego- en un libro de salón decía que los abuelos son los papás de los papás

-cuando terminemos de almorzar te cuento todo cariño- respondió Alice tratando de ganar tiempo. Úrsula enfurruñada termino de comer rápido, quería saber porque no tenía mamá, y quería saberlo ya.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar Charles empezó a lavar todo mientras Alice iba por las cartas que dejo la mamá de Úrsula en la cesta.

Se sentó con ella en el sofá y le conto todo lo mejor que pudo y al final le leyó las dos castas que había escrito Hermione.

-Pero creemos que tu mamá está viva, todos los años en navidad llegan obsequios por parte de ella-finalizo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que los manda ella?

-mi intuición me lo dice, y sabes que mi intuición no falla

Úrsula se paró y se empezó a alejar.

Esa tarde no hubo exploración, Úrsula estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto, se sentía abandonada solo sabía que su mamá se llamaba Hermione Granger. Eso explicaba porque sus abuelos le decían Granger, pero en jardín la llamaban Munro.

En la carta su mamá le decía que la amaba, pero era difícil creerle ¿Por qué no había vuelto por ella? Será que la había vuelto, pero se decepciono o será que nunca la había querido. Y su papá porque no le había dejado ni una carta. En la carta mencionaba la posibilidad de que su mamá estuviera muerta, pero su abuela creía que estaba viva ¿si tal vez su abuela se equivocara y su mamá y papá estuvieran muertos?

En la noche Alice le preparo su comida favorita, y vieron películas para intentar mejorar el ánimo de Úrsula.

Lo que les preocupo más fue cuando la pequeña apareció en su habitación, pidiendo dormir con ellos. Ella nunca había tenido problemas para dormir sola. Esa noche Úrsula durmió ente sus abuelos, agarrando la mano de ambos, intentando superar el miedo a ser abandonada que ya tenía, pero que a partir de ese día había aumentado, y esa noche se había apoderado de su corazón.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, intente arreglar las fallas que había cometido en capítulos pasados.

Muchas gracias a Vane, CamilaAAA, princessarah4, Cecilia695, Nekita667, por sus mensajes de apoyo y ayudarme a mejorar.


	7. Creciendo

**El universo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenece a JK Rowling**

Después de ese 6 de marzo, Harry hablo con Andrómeda y le pidió fotos de Tonks y de Tonks con Remus. Le hizo un mini-murar con las fotos que consiguió de ellos dos, arriba de las fotos escribió sus nombres, y debajo de las fotos escribió "todos amamos a Teddy" en un papel en forma de corazón. Harry nunca se caracterizó por su sentido de la estética ni por sus habilidades manuales-prueba de esto era las nubes extrañas que pinto en la habitación del Teddy cuando este cumplió un año- pero el mural le quedo bastante decente.

El pequeño se volvió muy observador con que familias conocía.

-tía Hermione, el tío Ron no te quiso, y por eso se casó con la tía Lavender-pregunto el niño un domingo en el desayuno. Rose ahí mismo puso su mirada en su madre y Hermione se quedó sin saber que responder. Después de 10 minutos en silencio

-nno cariño, Ron y yo no nos amábamos, pero los dos queríamos tener una hija, entonces decidimos tener un bebé juntos- mintió lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que en un futuro-esperemos no muy cercano- los niños iban a cuestionar esa respuesta. Pero por el momento le parecía la respuesta más adecuada.

-en el jardín hay una niña que el papá tiene tres esposas, yo pensé que asi era el tío Ron. - Hermione agradeció para sus adentros que hubiera jardines pluriculturales.

-si cariño, hay muchos tipos de familia. Lo más importante es que todos se quieran y se lleven bien.

Rose siguió comiendo, esa respuesta la había dejado tranquila. La pequeña ya se había empezado a cuestionar por qué su hermano era tenía una mamá diferente a la suya, y no como Lucy y Molly que tenía la misma mamá.

Rose hasta el momento daba muestra de ser la persona más cabeza dura sobre el planeta. Al parecer había heredado la cabezonería y terquedad de sus padres. Si una idea se le metía a la cabeza, podía todo el mundo decirle que estaba equivocada, pero ella continuaba hasta que la experiencia le demostraba que estaba errada. Muestra de esto, había sido sus intentos en la playa de escavar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

En junio a Hermione y Harry se les ocurrió la idea de llevar los niños al mar, Ron, sus hermanos y respectivas familias se les unieron.

Todos la estaba pasando muy bien, pero a Ron se le ocurrió la fantástica idea , y cuando digo fantástica para Ron es catastrófica para Hermione, de decirle a los niños que si cavaban un holló muy profundo, podían llegar al otro lado del mundo.

Todos los niños empezaron a cavar como locos, pero todos a la media hora se habían rendido. Todos menos Rose, la pequeña primero empezó a cavar en la arena donde llegaba el mar, para no perderse la diversión y porque veía que donde cavaban sus primos la arena volvía a caer en el hueco. Pero cada vez que la ola llegaba le cubría todo lo que había cavado. Entonces cambio de idea y decidido cavar lejos del mar. Y en esas se la pasó toda la tarde. Demostrando un gran nivel de terquedad para una niña de dos años.

Hermione intento varias veces disuadirla, pero solo tuvo éxito cuando le eran momentos de comer. Pero al terminar la niña volvía a su tarea.

Hermione intento disuadirla hablándole de varias formas.

-Rose, linda porque no jugamos en el mar juntas

-mi vida nunca nadie ha podido cavar hasta el otro lado del mundo

-Rose te vas a cansar mucho, y no te vas a divertir nada

Pero ella no entendía razones, no decía nada solo inflaba los cachetes y fruncía el ceño, enojada por los intentos de alejarla de su tarea.

Cuando se iban a ir de la playa, Hermione le lanzo su peor mirada de odio a Ron para que entendiera que a el le tocaba llevar a Rose. La pequeña pataleo y lloro de tal forma, que Ron tuvo que subirse la al hombro como un bulto de papás, para poderla manejar.

A mediados de junio Úrsula aprendió a leer. Después de las exploraciones jugaba y hacia ejercicios con su dragón de peluche para corroborar el saberse ya todas las letras. Pintando callo en cuenta de que sus crayones tenían en el envoltorio letras diferentes y callo en cuenta de que tenían escrito el color en el envoltorio. Con los nombres de los colores, los libros que se sabía de memoria y el CD en ingles de las aventuras del Oso torpe, Úrsula empezó a darse cuenta como se formaban las silabas, para luego empezar a formar palabras. De esa forma la pequeña aprendió a leer sola.

Para estar segura de que sabía leer fue a la cocina, mientras su abuela estaba cocinando.

-abuela, ahí que dice- preguntaba señalando el empaque que tuviera su abuela en la mano, luego de haberlo leído previamente. Úrsula se moría de ganas de contarle a sus abuelos que sabía leer, porque su logro la llenaba de orgullo.

Pero no quería que sus abuelos se dieran cuenta de que ya sabía leer, tenía la idea de que estos dejarían de leerle y contarle historias si sabían que ella podía leer sola. Lo que ella no esperaba, era que ellos ya la habían pillado leyendo sola. La habían visto leyendo los comics del periódico del domingo debajo de la mesa del comedor- que gran escondite- Pero como notaron que ella no se los quería contar, decidieron seguirle la corriente y hacer como si ni hubieran visto nada.

Alice desde ese 6 de marzo le guardo las cartas de Hermione en un cofrecito en la habitación de Úrsula. Cada vez que la niña veía el cofrecito la inundaban unas ganas de ver las cartas, y de leerlas ahora que podía, pero le daba miedo que su abuela se hubiera inventado todo. Y que en realidad en las cartas dijeran que su mamá no la quería, que la odiaba y que no deseaba verla nunca más en su vida.

Una noche de esas en las que no podía dormir pensando en su mamá, tomo valor y leyó las cartas. Esa noche volvió a llorar, amaba a sus abuelos, pero quería conocer a esa mujer que decía amarla, al leer sus palabras de verdad sentía en su corazón que su madre la amaba.

A partir de ese día cada noche leía las cartas, y las noches de miedo las leía varias veces. Buscando el amor de la mujer que no la había criado y respuestas del porque nunca había vuelto.

Al cumplir Scorpius dos años Draco decidió, inscribirlo en un jardín, imitando a los padres de los otros niños del centro comunitario. Pidió a los otros padres referencias de jardines, obviamente su hijo iba a estar en el mejor jardín. Se le presentaron dos opciones: un sitio donde los niños juegan parejo todo el día, y aprenden lo básico, o un sitio el cual su objetivo sea formar bilingües y genios. Al final Draco se decidió por un sitio en el que Scorpius pudiera jugar y hacer amigos. Las demás cosas ya se las enseñaría el. Draco había tenido cientos de institutrices ya que la prioridad de sus padres era formar un buen heredero, se acordaba que había sido tortuoso para el estar obligado desde tan pequeño a aprender y memorizar mil cosas, ahora pensaba que era más importante que Scorpius supiera relacionarse con la gente, las otras cosas las aprendería después.

Draco decidió primero ver si a Scorpius le gustaba el jardín, antes de volver al trabajo. Si al niño no le gustaba el lugar en la primera semana no lo iba a volver a llevar. Los otros padres le habían advertido que los niños suelen llorar cuando los dejan, pero una señal de que les gusta el lugar, es que cuando vayas a recogerlo, el niño este feliz. Si, los padres del centro notaban que Draco era muy inexperto en niños, además de nervioso, por lo que le daban todos los concejos, por muy obvios o bobos que fueran.

Menos mal que Draco estaba advertido que los niños lloran. El primer dia de jardín de Scorpius fue horrible para los dos. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a separarse.

La profesora invitó a Draco a entrar al salón y jugara con el, para que el niño supiera que era un buen lugar. Pero Scorpius siempre había estado acompañado de su padre, y al ver que este se despedía y se dirigía a la puerta del salón arranco a llorar, se sentía inseguro de estar en un lugar sin el.

Draco ya había sentido un vacío en su cuerpo cuando se dirigía asía la puerta, pero al escucharlo llorar, se sintió el peor padre del mundo y lagrimeando se giró para volver por el.

Cuando giro vio a la profesora diciéndole que no con la cabeza, el entendió que no podía ir por su hijo, ni mostrarle que estaba llorando, eso haría las cosas mas difíciles para Scorp, por lo que saco la sonrisa mas forzada del mundo, se despidió con la mano y salió del salón.

Draco estuvo pegado al teléfono toda la mañana, lo había comprado porque en el formato de inscripción pedían "número telefónico de la casa", casi que no entiende a que se referían con telefónico, pero consulto un libro de estudios muggles. Compro un teléfono, lo hizo conectar y consiguió todos los números de emergencia, los escribió en una agenda y la ubico abierta al lado del teléfono. Luego de inscribir al niño pidió el número del establecimiento y lo escribió también en la agenda.

La maestra le había dicho que en caso de emergencia lo llamaban, como pasaron dos horas y del jardín no lo llamaban, decidió llamar el. La primera vez la directora entendió que el fuera un padre primerizo y que Scorpius era su único hijo, entonces le paso a la profesora y luego al niño para mostrarle que todos estaba en orden.

Pero Draco llamo cuatro veces en total al jardín en el primer día. La tercera vez la directora ya estaba enojada y en la cuarta le mando a decir con la secretaria que se relajara. Al final de la jornada un feliz y sonriente Scorpius fue recogido por su llevado de los nervios padre, la maestra lo miraba de forma burlona, la directora ya le había advertido sobre el comportamiento nervioso del papá de su alumno.

Charles empezó a asistir a al club de astronomía que recién de formo en el pueblo gracias que era el año internacional de la astronomía. El siempre había encontrado el universo fascinante, pero nunca se detuvo a investigarlo, ni a saberse el nombre o la ubicación de las estrellas. En el club hizo un descubrimiento muy importante, compro el mejor telescopio, y esperaría hasta el día del cumpleaños de Úrsula y le mostraría su nuevo descubrimiento, sabía que sería muy importante para ella.

El 26 de junio nació Hugo Frank Longbottom, toda la familia estaba feliz por el nuevo miembro, menos Dalia que se sentía desplazada, porque sus padres no le ponían toda la atención a ella. Hanna se sentía mal, por los celos de Dalia, pero no podía dejar de ponerle atención a su nuevo hijo. Hermione le propuso la idea de hacer a Dalia participe de los cuidados de su hermano menor, tal vez sintiéndose responsable se sentía menos celosa. Esa estrategia la había empleado Fleur con Victory a la cual le dio muy duro dejar de ser la única princesa de sus padres, ahora seguía sintiéndose como la princesa más importante, pero también se sentía mas grande y madura por ser hermana mayor.

Cada dia Teddy y Rose se llevaban mejor, el niño ya incluía a Rose en todos sus juegos en la casa, se secretaban siendo cómplices de juegos. Rose no había aprendido del todo a dejar los pañales, pero ya no le molestaba tanto a Teddy. Aunque cada vez que la veía muy callada le preguntaba.

-¿tienes ganas de ir al baño?

Rose cuando no tenía ganas le decía que no, pero cuando si tenía ganas se quedaba callada, se hacia la que no había escuchado nada. Pero cada dia iba mas a la vasenilla ella sola. Hermione se dio cuenta que Rose no iba a la vasenilla era porque le daba mucha pereza interrumpir su juego por ir al baño, porque cuando estaba desocupada iba sin problemas.

Entonces decidió quitarle del todo los pañales y ponerle calzoncitos rosados y de estampados lindos. Si Rose no iba al baño por pereza, iría por higiene. Rose no tenia ningún problema con ensuciar los pañales, pero generalmente era una niña muy limpia que no le gustaban los regueros ni estar sucia.

Esa estrategia fue muy efectiva, la primera vez que Rose se ensucio encima con calzones fue porque se le había olvidado que no tenia pañales. Se sintió tan mal por haber ensuciado el piso, su ropa, y los calzones tan bonitos, que decidió no volverlo a hacer. A Hermione le dio mucho pesar verla tan apenada, ya que a la pequeña se le salían las lágrimas del desagrado que tenía, pero al ver que Rose iba al baño juiciosamente, se le quito un poquito el sentimiento de culpa.

Hermione andaba por Londres muggle, cuando vi la publicidad sobre el año internacional de la astronomía, y se le ocurrió cual sería el regalo de navidad de Úrsula ese año, no sabía dónde lo podía conseguir, pero seguro que algún nerd de la astronomía ya se había inventado algo asi.

En el cumpleaños número 3 de Rose, Ron le consulto a Hermione la idea de comprarle una escoba para niños a Rose (al fin aprendió que primero tiene que consultar con las mamás de sus hijos antes de tomar decisiones). Hermione lo miro feo, pero luego lo pensó bien. Todos sus sobrinos tenían escoba desde antes de cumplir el año y Rose siempre los miraba embobada con ganas de montar. Hermione acepto siempre y cuando escogieran la escoba juntos.

Astoria insistió que esas vacaciones y la navidad las pasaran los tres en un refugio de dragones en Rumania. Para su decepción su hijo no le profesaba mucho amor a los dragones. Ella culpaba a Draco, debido a que los dos solo se abrazaban y cerraban los ojos con fuerza cuando un dragón respiraba medio cerca de ellos. Entonces ella cargo al niño y se dirigió asía su dragona favorita. El pobrecito Scorpius solo se aferraba a su madre, después de 10 minutos se animó y acaricio a la bestia, pero eso fue lo máximo que su valentía le permitió hacer.

Draco notaba que ningún cuidador se acercaba tanto a los dragones como Astoria, incluso el y Scorpius estaban mas cerca de lo que cualquier cuidador estaría. Los cuidadores normales solo vigilaban a los dragones de lejos, y cuando tenía que acercarse solían aturdir al animal.

Solo alguien tan mal de la cabeza como Astoria le tendría tanta confianza a esas bestias, aunque al parecer la confianza es recíproca entre los dragones y Astoria. Draco no puede evitar preguntarse si los mitos de la familia Greengrass son verdad.

Las familias más ilustres sangre pura, no son solo famosas por la pureza de su sangre, ya que hay muchas familias sangre pura que no son ilustres como los Goyle, o Mclaggen. Las familias más poderosas y más famosas lo son por los casos de magia extraordinaria que se dieron en esas familias, y porque no son casos aislados, sino que también es heredada.

Se dice que los orígenes de hablar parcel viene de tres familias Slytherin, Breadkson que están extintos también, y las Black, pero solo en sus mujeres. La familia Black esta medio extinta, pero había sido famosa por sus mujeres de gran poder magico, los rumores cuentan que cuando una mujer Black va a ser grande nace con una marca de serpiente. Su tia Bellatrix tenía la marca de una lengua viperina en el cuello, pero como no estaba completa no era una total heredera Black, pero ha sido la mujer más fuerte nacida en esa familia por varias generaciones.

Los Weasley no son ilustres, pero en tiempos antiguos fueron famosos por ser grandes guerreros y dar la vida en la batalla. Los Nott dieron al mundo a los mejores estrategas, pero gran parte de su fama es por no poder mentirle a un Nott si lo miras a los ojos. A los Zabini no les tienen gran aprecio en la comunidad mágica, por su fama de mujeriegos e infieles, esta fama se debe a que algunas mujeres de esta familia nacen con "la voz que encanta", un gran ejemplo era la madre de Blaise, pero era muy escaso que una mujer naciera con esa habilidad, casi tan escaso como un nacimiento de una Black, pero aun así todos los de esa familia tienen el estigma, sobre todo las mujeres.

Todas las leyendas de las familias sangre pura están en la historia o en los cuentos de cada familia, los personajes famosos de están son verdaderos y se sabe las fechas de nacimiento y muerte, todas menos la familia Greengrass.

Se dice que los Greengrass fueron domadores de dragones y bestias, pero no hay nombres, ni historias específicas de esto, al punto que se clasifico como un mito falso, además porque al menos en las últimas seis generaciones no ha habido ningún domador de dragones.

Pero ahora viendo a Astoria interactuar con los dragones, Draco empezaba a creer en los mitos relacionados a los Greengrass. Menos mal su hijo no le profesaba amor a esos bichos gigantes, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de pasar mucho tiempo cerca de ellos.

Hermione estaba de mal genio, no había podido encontrar el regalo de Úrsula, ni el de Rose. Los dos estaban siendo difíciles de encontrar, el regalo de Úrsula era muy específico, y las escobas para niños, eran todo un peligro, parecía que hacían escobas para adultos, solo que el palo de la escoba era mas corto. Decidió escribirle al planetario de Londres buscando asesoría para encontrar el regalo de su hija mayor, a las dos semanas le llego una respuesta, ¡lo podía conseguir¡, Los técnicos del planetario lo podían conseguir y modificarlo para las necesidades de Hermione. Obviamente no era gratis, pero el precio era justo y asequible para ella.

La escoba de Rose la encontró faltando dos semanas para navidad, Ron y ella andaban estresados por todo Londres mágico buscando una escoba que le gustara a Hermione (para Ron todas las escobas estaban bien). Pero al fin encontraron una escoba con la seguridad que Hermione exigía, el vendedor ofrecía pintar o decorar la escoba. Para Ron una escoba debe verse la madera barnizada, pero Hermione le pidió al vendedor pintar la escoba de Rosado y hacerle estrellitas plateadas.

-Hermione estás loca, ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a la escoba de tu hija? - le reclamo Ron indignado al salir de la tienda

-a Rose le gusta el color rosado- respondió Hermione tranquilamente

-ninguna escoba respetable ha estado pintada, y menos de rosado- Ron tomo aire- as visto alguna vez la escoba de algún jugador profesional de algún color además del de la madera barnizada?

-no es la escoba para un jugador profesional, es la escoba para una niña de tres años

\- a Rose no le va a gustar esa escoba- predijo Ron

Pero se equivocó totalmente al abrir su regalo Rose quedo encantada, ¡por fin tenía una escoba propia ¡y estaba pintada de su color favorito, el fabricante además le había agregado unas tiras de colores en las ramitas. Todos los hombres Weasley, Harry y Angelina miraban esa escoba horrorizados, pero supieron guardarse su opinión.

Ron se había prometido a si mismo que cuando su hija fuera a Hogwarts le daría una escoba decente, no importa lo que Hermione dijera o gritara.

Hermione estaba orgullosa de la reacción de Rose a su regalo, solo esperaba que a Úrsula también le gustara el suyo, esta vez había empacado solo tres libros, dos pequeños y uno mas grandecito, porque estaba empezando a dudar que a Úrsula le hubieran gustado sus anteriores regalos.

Con Rose cada día era mas obvio que no le iba a gustar mucho leer. Hermione siempre le había comprado libros, pero esta no se emocionaba con ellos, a diferencia de la propia Hermione cuando tenía esa edad. En la tarde se aburría cuando Hermione le contaba cuantos, y a la hora de dormir su mamá no había leído tres líneas, y Rose ya estaba profunda.

Hermione se sintió triste pero no quería imponerle sus gustos a su hija, pero se sintió mas mal al pensar que tal vez a Úrsula no le haya gustado ninguno de sus regalos. Por eso esta vez mando dos cuentos pequeños: "Disculpe Usted es una Bruja"(1) y "El tigre y el ratón"(2). Además de un libro pequeño "el secreto de las gemelas" que pertenecía a una serie de libros llamada Fairy Oak (3). Pensaba cada año seguirle mandado un libro de la serie, tal vez si le gustaba el primer libro, y tenía la experiencia de tener que esperar por el siguiente, le cogería amor a los libros. Hermione esperaba que su hija tuviera a alguien que le leyera, así sea de mala gana.

En el Luciernaguero Úrsula y sus abuelos ya estaban dormidos cuando llego la lechuza con los regalos. Al otro día cuando Úrsula bajo a desayunar, su abuela había puesto sobre la mesa del desayuno el paquete.

-mira cielito, esos son los regalos que te mando tu mamá anoche- le dijo Alice al escucharla bajar por las escaleras, mientras terminaba de cocinar las tortillas de huevo.

Úrsula dudo de la procedencia del paquete, pero aun asi fue y lo abrió. Encontró con tres libros, una caja en donde se podía ver un ratón de peluche con un control y un aparato de metal redondo, con botones y un papelito con instrucciones. Como la pequeña era un poco, no mejor dicho muy impaciente no leyó las instrucciones. Cuando oprimió el botón de prender no pasó nada, lo oprimió varias veces, pero no paso nada.

Charles bajaba por las escaleras cuando la vio con el aparato.

-Úrsula, de esa forma lo vas a dañar-le regaño

-pero es que no funciona- dijo la pequeña molesta

Charles leyó las instrucciones y callo en cuenta de lo que era.

-lo voy a poner en tu cuarto con el ratón, mas tarde miramos que hace.

Úrsula cogió los tres libros y se los llevo al porche de la casa que miraba al humedal, donde había unas sillas mecedoras y una hamaca. La niña estaba molesta, y refunfuñaba para si misma

Ya sí creo que me lo mando mi mamá, mis abuelos nunca me regalarían un cacharro que no sirve

Úrsula puso dos libros en un taburete, y con el otro en mano se sentó en una silla mecedora a leer. Ella aun leía muy despacio, y viendo los dibujos y riéndose paso como una hora leyéndose el primer libro. Cuando acabo, su abuela la llamaba.

-Úrsula alístate que vamos a ir al pueblo, el bobo de tu abuelo no me aviso que todavía no te había inscrito en la escuela – dijo en voz alta su abuela molesta

-Alice ya me disculpé por el descuido, deja de regañarme las inscripciones son hasta marzo.

-donde valla y no hallan mas cupos para preescolar, vas conocer lo que es un regaño de verdad.

Al ver que su abuela estaba de mal humor, la niña recogió sus libros con cariño, subió a su habitación, para ubicarlos en la estantería que su abuelo le había puesto encima del escritorio que el mismo le había construido como regalo por haber pasado a preescolar. Se puso unas botas, un abrigo, un gorro de lana, y salió corriendo al primer piso, para salir con sus abuelos.

Todavía había cupos en la escuela, en realidad nunca se acababan, era un pueblo muy pequeño y tenía pocos niños. Las directivas de la escuela ya sabían cuántos eran y los nombres de los niños que iban a empezar, solo necesitaban una foto, una fotocopia de los documentos y la firma de los responsables y del niño para que fuera oficial la inscripción.

Después de inscribir a Úrsula aprovecharon y le compraron los útiles. Alice no quería que la niña llevara los crayones y colores que Hermione le había regalado al preescolar, así que le compro una caja de colore, dos lápices, dos borradores, un sacapuntas, tres cuadernos y el uniforme para prescolar del colegio: dos sudaderas grises, con su respectiva blusa blanca. Mientras Úrsula se probaba los uniformes, a Alice se le salieron las lágrimas al ver todo lo que ha crecido la bebé que acogieron. Charles le sobaba la espalda tranquilizándola.

Almorzaron en el pueblo, Charles se le ocurrió la idea de ir a Londres para que Úrsula conociera la Biblioteca Británica, Alice se oponía porque no estaba bien vestidos, pero al final cedió. Los tres fueron a Londres, aunque el constante ruido, y el montón de gente molesto a la pequeña, al entrar en la biblioteca se dio cuenta que había valido la pena, ser estrujada por las multitudes y aturdida por los ruidos de la ciudad. La Biblioteca Británica es majestuosa, no solo por sus innumerables libros, la arquitectura y el silencio, la hacía sentirse en un lugar sagrado.

Charles se sintió muy satisfecho al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que puso Úrsula al entrar, el se sentía así cada vez que entraba a ese lugar. Estuvieron dos horas mirando y explorando las diferentes salas de la biblioteca. Al fin el hambre los hizo salir, en la salida cada uno se compró una hamburguesa, Alice se sentía mal porque estaban comiendo comida poco saludable, pero por un día no pasa nada, se dijo mentalmente.

Al llegar a la casa en la noche, Alice les hizo un sanduche a cada uno, porque tenía hambre otra vez, al terminar Úrsula subió a su habitación en busca de sus nuevos libros. Al abrir la puerta se encontró una gran escena. En las paredes se proyectaba el mapa estelar con las constelaciones dibujadas, sus respectivos nombres y el de las estrellas, y Bellatrix estaba escrito con letras grandes y en mayúscula, al lado de su respectiva estrella en la constelación de Orión. En el centro de la habitación estaba el aparato redondo que no había funcionado esa mañana, de el se proyectaba el mapa estelar.

-mi mamá no me regalo ningún trasto inservible- pensó la niña al ver el aparato, se sintió mal por haber dudado de su madre y del aparato. En este habían cuatro botones: para prender y apagar, para ver todo el mapa estelar, para ver solo la constelación de Orión, y para ver solo la estrella Bellatrix.

Charles había planeado mostrarle a Úrsula su estrella el dia de su cumpleaños, pero como la mamá de la pequeña se le había adelantado, esa noche con su telescopio le mostro a Úrsula su estrella, la pequeña quedo maravillada, su estrella era muy luminosa lo que ayudaba a encontrarla incluso sin telescopio. Como las patitas que sostenían al aparato se podían mover para ubicarlo como uno quisiera. Cuando se fue a dormir Charles le ubico el proyector de tal forma que proyectara solo a la constelación Orión, y se viera en el techo encima de la cama de Úrsula.

En mayo Harry se dio cuenta de que no había matriculado a Teddy en ninguna escuela, para mal o para bien el no tenía esposa que lo gritara. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al jardín, pero no contestaron porque las directivas estaban de vacaciones. Por lo que paso al plan B, pedirle ayuda a Hermione, como ya esperaba esta se enojó y lo tacho de irresponsable. Pero de inmediato se puso en la tarea de buscarle un buen colegio y que estuviera cercano a Teddy. La mayoría estaban ya con el cupo completo, pero menos mal todavía quedaba un cupo en uno de los colegios buscados por Hermione.

Cuando fueron a inscribir al niño la coordinadora, los evaluó despectivamente con la mirada, lo mas probable es que fura por lo jóvenes que se ven y por lo atrasados que estaban con la inscripción. Al final de la inscripción les dieron la lista de útiles y la información que todo padre debe de tener para que su hijo asista bien a clases.

Al otro día fue con Teddy a buscar los útiles, el pequeño quería que todo tuviera la imagen de Batman, el nuevo ídolo del pequeño. Así que consiguieron cuatro cuadernos de Batman, lonchera de Batman, morral de Batman, cartuchera de Superman (no habían mas de Batman). El pequeño estaba encantado, Hermione que los había acompañado se empezó a deprimir al darse cuenta de que se iba a perder otro nuevo evento en la vida de Úrsula. Solo pensar que todavía estaba viva, y que aun la podía recuperar la hacía mirar al frente y no llorar. Aun habían días en los que no quería salir de su habitación por la depresión, pero Rose siempre tocaba la puerta hasta que alguien le abría, para luego montarse en la cama de su mamá y arruncharse con ella. La pequeña siempre tenía la necesidad de que madre estuviera presente, Hermione le agradecía al universo la existencia de Rose.

Ese año Astoria quiso llevar también a Scorp a su primer día de jardín. Draco estaba tranquilo, ya había hablado con la directora, y esta le había asegurado que Scorpius seguiría con la misma profesora. Los Malfoys se estaban comportando como unos padres cualquiera, hasta que Astoria vio a su hijo ir feliz a los brazos de su profesora. Astoria se puso súper celosa y callo en cuenta de que su hijo iba a estar todo el día al cuidado de esa mujer.

-Draco que conoces de esa mujer- dijo con voz dura

-que es la maestra de Scorpius

-DEJAS A NUESTRO HIJO CON UNA MUJER QUE NI SABES QUIEN ES-vocifero Astoria

-no seas escandalosa- le dijo Draco apenado. Cuando por fin los otros padres lo miraban normal, llega Astoria y lo arruina todo

Astoria se acercó a la profesora de Scorpius

-Buenos días- la saludo lo mas educadamente que sus celos la dejaron

-buenos días- le contesto la profesora

-me gustaría que me diera sus datos, en caso de una emergencia.

La maestra suspiro para sus adentros, al parecer la mamá de Scorpius también iba a ser problemática, pobre niño es un milagro que sea tan lindo y confiado. La profesora le dio todos los datos a Astoria y le contesto pacientemente todas sus preguntas. Al final la señora Malfoy se despidió de su hijo con muchos besos y un abrazo, ella no se quería ir, pero Draco se la llevo medio arrastrada.

Teddy y Úrsula iniciaron el preescolar sin problemas. Fleur y Billy decidieron que Victory seguiría con su educación en casa, pero cada tarde visitaba a Teddy y a Rose. Dominique empezó a ir al jardín al que asistía Rose. Por lo que en la tarde la Grimmaul Place se llenaba de niños.

El 31 de Julio Ron, Dean, Seamus decidieron celebrar el cumpleaño número 23 Harry, en un bar muggle. Harry había estado dudoso, pero Hermione le ánimo, su amigo casi no salía y se merecía una buena noche de descontrol, Harry al final acepto ir y activo la chimenea de su cuarto para poder llegar sin hacer mucho ruido.

Los cuatro de verdad se descontrolaron. Ron no fue capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo y fue el que más temprano se fue a su casa, los otros tres se emborracharon tanto que cada uno se fue a su casa como pudo y no se acordó de los demás. Harry en medio de su borrachera vio a una chica bailando sola, la chica tenia un lindo trasero, asi que decidió probar suerte. Bailo detrás de ella un buen rato, hasta que la chica se giró y lo beso, de ahí no se acuerda mas.

Al otro dia Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza, estaba en su cama, pero olía diferente su almohada como a cítrico. En un momento se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a una chica desnuda, sabía que estaba desnuda porque con una mano abarcaba uno de sus pechos, con la otra que estaba debajo de la chica, abrazaba su cintura, pero tenía su mano en la zona intima de ella, las piernas enredadas con las de ella , y tenía la nariz en el cuello de ella, de ahí venia el delicioso olor. Que Merlín lo ayudara, sus recuerdos llegaron de sopetón, la chica del precioso trasero que ahora apretaba con su erección es ¡Pansy Parkinson!

Me va a matar fue lo primer pensamiento que tuvo Harry al darse cuenta a quien estaba abrazando. Harry solo había tenido relaciones con dos chicas Ginny y Padma Patil, con ninguna de las dos el fue el primero en insinuarse. El es muy tímido y nunca se dio tanta confianza como para agarrar a una mujer como tenía a Pansy en este momento. Estaba quieto como estatua, no sabía que hacer: si moverse, si despertarla, si seguir durmiendo. De todas maneras, ella se iba a enojar con el, se acordaba muy bien como lo despreciaba en Hogwarts, de seguro ella estaba muy borracha como para acostarse con el.

Antes de tomar una decisión Pansy se empezó a despertar, Harry actuó con el Gryffindor que es, se hizo el muerto, en este caso el dormido. La sintió tensarse en sus brazos, para luego relajarse y mover para salirse de sus brazos, la escucho moverse por su habitación murmurando -muy inteligente Pansy, te lo tenías que tirar-, encendió la chimenea, pero como no habían polvos Flu, la apago y salió de la habitación.

Hermione esta caminando por el pasillo, cuando vio a Pansy caminando, casi corriendo por las escaleras, descalza y con las sandalias en la mano. Lugo escucho como encendían la chimenea del primer piso, y supuso que ella había utilizado la red Flu.

Mas tarde vio a Harry desayunando cabizbajo

-pensé que habías tenido una gran noche con Pansy Parkinson, pero parece que fue todo lo contrario.

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, decidió continuar

-dime que no la echaste esta mañana, porque la vi corriendo por las escaleras

-claro que no, sabes que no soy asi- respondió Harry indignado, pero siguió hablando- al parecer fue la peor decisión de su vida acostarse conmigo y por eso salió corriendo, pero te aseguro que en mis recuerdos la chica no parece disgustada.

-¿no te dijo nada? – pregunto Hermione amablemente

-me hice el muerto cuando se despertó- le conto Harry avergonzado

Hermione lanzo una carcajada, pero se contuvo rápidamente al ver el rostro triste de su amigo.

-Tranquilo Harry- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda- quien sabe que pensó Pansy cuando despertó.

En el apartamento de Blaise Zabini, se encontraban Blaise y Pansy desayunando.

-¿me vas a contar en dónde estabas?

\- me acosté con Potter- soltó Pansy

\- y el desgraciado te echo, valla héroe- despotrico Blaise

-el estaba dormido cuando me fui- al ver la miraba que le dedicaba su amigo-¿Qué? no iba a esperar a que me echara

\- espero que al menos, la noche allá valido la pena

Pansy se sonrojo y miro a su plato- no sea metiche

-Juju algo me dice que te gusto y mucho, jugar con la varita del héroe del mundo mágico- se burló Blaise antes de salir corriendo, porque Pansy se había sacado la sandalia.

El 12 de septiembre nació Penélope Titania Weasley hija de Ron y Lavender. La pequeña nació con la condición de licantropía, al parecer en el parto se infectó. Por eso la llamaron Titania, para que su hija fuera fuerte como un titán. Lavender estuvo seis meses deprimida, Ron no sabía si era depresión post-parto, o si era debido a que su hija era licántropa. El intento lo mejor que pudo hacer feliz a su esposa y sacar adelante a su familia. Con el tiempo Lavender salió de la depresión, aun se sentía culpable por haber contagiado a su pequeña. Penélope aun no sufriría transformaciones, los niños no se empiezan a transformar hasta lo años de edad, y los que se transforman antes no suelen sobrevivir a la primera transformación por lo fuerte que es.

Lavender se prometió a si misma, que cuando dejara de amantar se sometería cualquier experimento que busque aminorar los efectos de la transformación de los hombres lobos, su hija no iba a sufrir tanto como ella. Aun recordaba con horror el dolor de su primera transformación, pero estaría dispuesta a sufrir un dolor peor que ese con tal de que su pequeña no tuviera que sufrirlo.

Úrsula estaba teniendo problemas en preescolar, al principio del año su maestra había querido adelantarla de grado, pero sus abuelos no quisieron, quería que la pequeña disfrutara bien de los años antes de que empiecen las tareas. Pero con el tiempo la pequeña se aburría mucho con las actividades que le asignaba la profesora, esta intento ponerle actividades mas difíciles, pero la brecha entre Úrsula y sus compañeros se agrando mas.

La última solución fue inventarle otras clases, mientras los otros niños aprendían lo normal, Úrsula iba a clases de baile, patinaje o básquet. Cualquier clase que fuera artística y motriz, nada conceptual. En una escuela normal de una ciudad esa solución hubiese sido muy costosa, y hubieran tenido que hacer miles de trámites. Pero como en ese pueblo todos se conocían, cualquiera del pueblo que supiera hacer algo se ofrecía para darle las clases a la niña. Entonces el horario de Úrsula cada día era una hora de clase normal, descanso, una hora en clase extra, descanso y media hora de clase normal.

Parte de la culpa de la diferencia entre Úrsula y sus compañeros era el ratón de peluche, que le había regalado Hermione. El ratón formulaba problemas matemáticos y de lógica. Tenía cuatro niveles de dificultad, de acuerdo a si era sumar, restar, multiplicar o dividir o un problema mixto, y la cantidad de cifras. La pequeña ya estaba en el segundo nivel, le encantaba jugar con el ratón, ya que este retaba a su orgullo, cada vez que ganaba se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma.

Pero el avance mas importante para Úrsula ese año, fue que ella y su abuelo se dedicara a buscar serpientes. Charles tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el don extraño de Úrsula, y ya que la niña estaba mas grande buscaban serpientes de todos los tipos, a ver si con todas Úrsula podía hablar. Esa actividad era un secreto entre Úrsula y su abuelo, Alice estaba al corriente que los dos salían a explorar, pero no que se la pasaban buscando animales venenosos.

La pequeña se hizo amiga de muchas serpientes, incluso a veces la iban a buscar a la casa cuando necesitaban algo.

La estrategia de Hermione con el libro de Fairy Oak le resulto bien, la pequeña ya le gustan los libros, pero en Octubre ya se había acabado los dos pequeños y le faltaban dos capítulos del "Secreto de las Gemelas", y se sentía ansiosa porque se iba a acabar el primer libro y no tenía el segundo.

-Chacha ¿Cuándo me acabe mi libro mi puedes comprar el segundo?

-no querida, lo mas probable es que el segundo te llegue para navidad

-y si no llega – le pregunto la niña con temor

-entonces te lo compro

A ella no solo le daba miedo que no llegara su libro, ahora que medio les creía que su madre le mandaba regalos, tenía el temor que dejara de mandárselos.

-abuelito quiero que me lo compres ya -le dijo demandante

-¿Cuándo te dije que lo iba a comprar?

-después de navidad, si no me llegaba el regalo

-bueno, espera hasta navidad

-pero para navidad falta mucho- se quejo

-esa impaciencia-se quejó Charles- ni siquiera te has terminado el primero, además ni siquiera me dejas leértelo, no creo que sepas toda la historia con solo los dibujos- dijo Charles intentando hacerle confesar que ya sabe leer.

-tienes muchos dibujos- le dijo tercamente

Charles solo miro al cielo negando con la cabeza, cuando la pequeña se fue enfurruñada al no conseguir lo que quería.

El pasatiempo preferido de Rose seguía dejo de ser dormir a ver películas animadas. Casi muere de la felicidad al ver un afiche de la película Brave.

-mamá, mamá, ¡hay una princesa que se parece a mí! – vociferaba emocionada, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

\- que te parece si la vemos el viernes-le propuso Hermione

-veámosla ahora- le propuso la niña

-cariño ahora no la tengo- le explico Hermione

\- esta bien, pero después no me incumplas

Ese viernes Hermione alquilo la película, no le gustaba llevar a la niña a cine, muchos adultos eran intolerantes con el ruido de los niños.

Rose estaba encantada viéndola película, la protagonista tenia los mismos líos que ella con su cabello. Para la Rose siempre fue un martirio cuando su mamá la desenredaba y quería organizarle el pelo.

-mamá mira, el cabello se el alborota todo- era su comentario mas común

-miren ella también tiene hermanos menores

-Rose porque hablas tanto- se quejó Teddy

En la parte del pastelito, se acercó a su mamá y le susurró al oído

-mami yo nunca te hare eso- susurro con voz seria

-lo se cariño- le respondió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al final de la película siguió igual de animada.

-cuando sea grande seré una princesa guerrera igual que Merida y Aurora

-Aurora no lucha con nadie- le contradijo Teddy

-si, lucha contra el dragón- le respondió Rose, cruzando los brazos con vos de sabionda

-ese fue el príncipe, Aurora solo dormía

-dormir es importante- le dijo con seriedad- además ella lucho también con el dragón

-asi, en que momento ¿mientras roncaba?

-con la mente lo derroto- se paró en el sofá- las princesas no roncamos

-tu si roncas

-Yo no ronco, BOBO, cabeza de balón- le insulto Rose enojada

-Rose, discúlpate con Teddy- le dijo Hermione con voz dura

-pero mamá el empezó

-Teddy tú también debes disculparte con Rose- le dijo Harry a su hijo mientras lo miraba serio, pero en realidad se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír por los insultos que se lanzaban.

-pero si no le dije nada malo

-la estabas molestando

Rose miraba a Teddy, si el se disculpaba ella lo haría también si no, no

-Rose estoy esperando por tu disculpa- le dijo Hermione arruinando los planes de Rose

\- lo siento Teddy por decirte bobo, cabeza de balón- dijo Rose de mala gana

-lo siento Rose por molestarte- dijo Teddy dijo con aburrición

-ahora quiero que se den un abrazo de reconciliación- les dijo Hermione, mientras en una esquina Harry miraba con burla como los dos niños se abrazaban mientras se miraban feo.

Ese diciembre Astoria llego al apartamento muy seria, y continuo así varios días, Draco la miraba extrañado, pero no decía nada. De repente una noche cuando Scorp ya estaba dormido le soltó la bomba.

-Draco estoy embarazada

-no es mío- dijo rápida y estúpidamente Draco

-de veras, no me lo esperaba- le dijo Astoria sarcásticamente

-entonces quieres casarte con el otro- le pregunto tranquilo

-no, quiero que tú seas también el papá del nuevo bebé

Draco lo analizo bien, aunque antes pensaba que los niños son horrorosos, ahora los amaba, le gustaba jugar con Scrop y sus amigos, además de que el sabía que ser hijo único, podía llegar a ser muy solitario. Sera bueno para Scorp tener un hermanito.

-está bien no hay problema, pero no quiero que después el verdadero padre este dándome problema por la custodia.

-no te preocupes el no dará ningún problema

Draco se estaba yendo a su habitación

-estas segura de que no quieres que tenga el apellido de su verdadero padre

-estoy segura- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno, de todas maneras, tienes hasta el nacimiento para pensarlo- le dijo Draco mientras se marchaba a su alcoba.

Esa navidad los Granger se fueron de crucero y se llevaron a Rose y a Teddy con ellos. Harry y Hermione decidieron tampoco ir a la Madriguera, eligieron dedicarle esos pocos días sin obligaciones a la búsqueda de Úrsula. Volvieron a buscar en los registros de niños en adopción o en hogares infantiles. Pero no, no encontraron nada. Decidieron buscar en los libros de magia negra que había en Grimmaul Place, un hechizo de localización. Pero no encontraron ninguno que no requiriera el sacrificio de cinco personas, o la muerte del lanzador del hechizo o de la persona buscada.

El día de navidad mientras Hermione empacaba el regalo de Úrsula, deseo ser una lechuza, para poder encontrarla. Vio a Perlita volar, cerró los ojos y deseo que la lechuza no se equivocara de lugar, y su regalo no terminara en un potrero o en la casa equivocada. Se le ocurrió una nueva idea, ser un animago. Si se convertía en lechuza, probablemente podría encontrar a su hija sin problemas.

Le expuso su idea a Harry, este la miraba dudoso, pero decidió apoyarla como siempre lo había hecho. Se pusieron a investigar sobre animagos, pero no pudieron terminar de investigar antes de la llegada de los niños. Por lo que la investigación se puso mas lenta de lo que hubiese sido normalmente.

Úrsula quedo encantada con su nuevo regalo, tenia: el segundo libro de Fairy Oak (3), los dos primeros libros de la serie "The Little Vampire"(4), el cuento "No te rías Pepe"(5), un set de temperas mágicas, y un rompecabezas en tres dimensiones de un dinosaurio en madera, tenía pegado una notica que decía "lo puedes pintar".

Ese año Alice decidió empezar a enseñarle a hornear a Úrsula. Cada fin de semana iba a hornear algo, e iba a incluir a la niña en la tarea. Asi que le compro un delantal, un cuchillo para niños y un cajón de madera lo hizo Charles para que la niña alcanzara el mesón. Definitivamente Alice y Charles tenían planeado que Úrsula, fuera la mini versión de cada uno.

Charlie siempre que la felicitaba le decía

-serás una gran científica mi niña

\- Úrsula no tiene por qué ser una científica, también puede ser profesora, cantante, pastelera. – Los dos se miraban de frente retándose, mientras la niña solo los ignoraba, ella ya tenía planeado ser un dinosaurio o pertenecer al "escuadrón del tiempo " (6) cuando fuera grande.

Harry le regalo a Teddy de cumpleaños una bicicleta, el nunca aprendió a montar porque los Dursley nunca le enseñaron, ni le prestaron la bici de Dudley. Pero estaba totalmente dispuesto a que Teddy pudiera relacionarse bien con los niños muggles y mágicos. En dos tardes Teddy aprendió a manejar la bici sin llanticas. Rose también quería montar en la bici, pero como era muy pequeña su mamá no la dejaba. A Hermione le toco comprarle un triciclo con pedales a ver si la pequeña se contentaba con eso. Lo único que convenció a Rose que su triciclo era mejor que la bici de Teddy era que tenía la imagen de Aurora estampada. Como Grimmaul Place no era un lugar muy bello o agradable para los niños, Harry y Hermione llevaban a Teddy y a Rose a jugar al parque y les llevaban su bici y el triciclo. Rose se empeñaba en seguirle el rito a Teddy en la bici, por lo que pedaleaba mas no poder por todo ese parque. Demostrando que su triciclo de princesa era el mejor.

Ver a Teddy montar su bicicleta, le hizo recordar a Harry que hacía mucho tiempo no veía a los Dursley. Antes no tenía mucho interés en verlos, pero ahora era consciente de que, aunque no lo querían, pudieron haber sido mucho peor de lo que fueron. Además, quería saber cómo les había ido después de la guerra. Busco en el directorio telefónico el apellido, y encontró varios, y entre todos esos encontró a Vernon Dursley. Harry los contacto y fue a visitarlos, Vernon fue igual de hosco con el, pero su tía al verlo salió corriendo y lo abrazo. La oyó murmurar -estas vivo, pensé que morirías- y -te pareces mas a Lily que al rufián de tu padre- Algunas cosas no cambian pensó Harry. Vernon seguía trabajando en la misma empresa, en el mismo cargo, y su tía seguía siendo la misma chismosa ama de casa. Cuando su Petunia vio a Harry llegar llamo a Dudley por teléfono, a los 15 minutos el ya estaba en la casa de sus padres.

Dudley llego con su hija, el había terminado la carrera de finanzas, había empezado a trabajar en la misma empresa que su padre, pero luego se retiró y decidió ser maestro. Su esposa era repostera, y trabajaba en su propia pequeña pastelería. Tenía una pequeña niña de cuatro meses llamada Sunshine igualita a su padre. Harry y Dudley hablaron sobre sus respectivos trabajos, cada uno quedo muy impresionado con el trabajo del otro. Quedaron en seguir contactados, intercambiaron números y direcciones. Dudley le dijo que su esposa no sabía nada de magia, pero que no creía que le importara si llegaban lechuzas a la casa.

Astoria y Draco invitaron sus amigos a cenar con la intención de contarle a sus amigos que iban a tener un nuevo bebé, pero se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos. Theo y Daphne también esperaban su segundo bebé, y Blaise también había embarazado a otra mujer. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Solo Pansy, la única sin hijos hablo

-¿desde cuándo ustedes dos siguen juntos?-dijo mirando a Draco y Astoria - porque algo me dice que ese niño no es de Draco- paso a mirar a Blaise- hace menos de un año te llega una mujer con una hija que no conocías, y ¿volviste a embarazar a otra?-movió negativamente la cabeza-, no me sorprendería que tuvieras cinco hijos sin saberlo- por ultimo miro a Theo y a Daphne – felicidades, ustedes son la única familia cuerda en esta mesa

Draco la miro feo, Pansy porque tenía que ser así siempre, no podía dejar las mentiras en paz.

-si es mío- le dijo lentamente

-tú con tal de tener una guardería en tu apartamento aceptas el niño que sea- contesto Pansy

-yo no quiero tener una guardería en mi apartamento- respondió Draco

Blaise lanzo la carcajada- pero si siempre me pides que Maya vaya a jugar con Scorpius, a veces pienso que me la quieres robar

-solo trato de hacerte un favor, ya que eres padre soltero y la mamá de Maya no quiere saber nada de ella- refuto Draco

-y por eso también me pides que traiga a Alexander para jugar con Scorpius todos los días- le dijo Theo con una sonrisa en la cara

\- es para darles tiempo en pareja, además pobre niño con un par de mudos como padres- se cruzó de brazos- la maestra de Scorpius dice que a los niños hay que..-paro de hablar al ver a todos sus amigos mirándolo.

-no les vuelvo a cuidar ni un niño en mi vida- les dijo

Daphne miro a Blaise

-la mamá del nuevo bebé que te ha dicho

-en realidad me busco para decirme que iba a abortar o a darlo en adopción y yo le respondí que yo me lo quedaba- hablo Blaise relajado, pero en el fondo estaba triste de que las mamás de sus hijos no los quisieran.

-al menos as resultado un buen padre- le dijo Theo, cuando Blaise lo estaba mirando con agradecimiento, agrego- porque al parecer no eres un buen amante

-soy el mejor amante que una mujer pueda tener- dijo en voz alta y todos soltaron la carcajada.

Teddy y Úrsula tuvieron su graduación de preescolar, cada uno en su escuela por supuesto. Los dos sonreían orgullosos mientras les tomaban fotos. Harry cuando lo vio tomar su diploma lloro, a Hermione le toco sostener la filmadora, mientras su amigo controlaba su llanto, para que la grabación no quedara muy temblorosa. Charles se puso de pie y aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo cuando llamaron a Úrsula al frente. La escuela de Teddy por la graduación hizo una obra de teatro sobre las profesiones y Teddy hizo de bombero, cuando era el momento de decir sus líneas que eran "soy un bombero y ayudo a la gente cuando hay un incendio" y mover la manguera que le habían dado. Pero a Teddy se le olvidaron sus líneas entonces solo se puso a mover la manguera como loco y hacer sonidos de "chorros de agua" con la boca, generando que todo el público riera a carcajadas.

En el preescolar de Úrsula los niños cantaron una canción que habían preparado con la maestra y en la pared habían pegado las obras de arte que habían pintado los niños en el año.

Teddy y Úrsula pasaron a hacer primer grado en la misma escuela en la que cada uno había hecho preescolar.

La profesora de primer grado de Úrsula tenía el mismo problema con Úrsula que tuvo la profesora de preescolar. Asi que tomaron la misma solución que el año anterior, la profesora de baile del pueblo también empezó a dar clases de gimnasia. Las jornadas eran ya de cinco horas. Úrsula asistía todos los días a una clase de gimnasia o de baile, a veces iba a la panadería de una de las amigas de Alice para que le enseñaran algo, luego volvía a clase normal, y cuando la profe veía que terminaba muy rápido, la ponía a pintar, y cuando se aburría de pintar la mandaban a la coordinación para que le ayudara a la coordinadora con alguna bobada, como hacer recados, grapar hojas, a veces la mandaban a ayudarle al jardinero a ver si se cansaba y se aburría menos.

Algunos días la profesora le recomendaba a Alice que la niña no fuera a clase, porque solo iba a repasar, entonces Charles aprovechaba para enseñarle a bucear y Úrsula. Alice le tenía prohibido enseñarle a la niña en el humedal, le pedía que le enseñara en la piscina del pueblo.

Charles y Úrsula salían con el vestido de baño y se iban en la canoa a otro lado del humedal. Para el es mejor que la niña aprenda en un lugar natural y no en una piscina. Siempre que llegaban de nadar o bucear Alice decía

-ojalá vengan de la piscina

-si cariño, de allá venimos- le respondía Charles

Alice le enseñaba a cocinar, esto era algo que le daba más dificultad de aprender a Úrsula, se pasaba horas concentrada, cocinando y horneando con su abuela. Después de cada receta Alice le pedía que la escribiera en una hoja la receta e hiciera un dibujo. Luego guardaban la hoja en un folder, llamado por Alice "El recetario de Úrsula". La pequeña disfrutaba mucho de cocinar con Alice porque se sentía grande y responsable.

El 6 de agosto nació Susan Ártemis Malfoy, la primera Malfoy nacida en decenas de generaciones nació con una gran melena medio rubia, medio rosa pastel. Draco la recibió en sus brazos y sonrió al verle el cabello, la pequeña tenía que gritarle al mundo que no era su hija biológica. Pero Draco ya la consideraba su hija, le había preparado un dormitorio en su apartamento, como no sabía el sexo del bebé, había pintado las paredes color crema como lo recomendaban las revistas muggle. Había hecho con Scorpius un dibujo de bienvenida y lo había enmarcado y colgado en una pared de la habitación del nuevo bebé.

Draco estaba intrigado por el cabello de la niña, si miraba cada pelo se veía rubio pero juntos se veían rosa pastel muy claro, miro a Astoria que dormía molesta porque el no había querido llamar a la pequeña Draconia. Ella juraba que el se iba a sentir muy feliz de su hija se llamara como el, además que mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro porque el nombre también hacía referencia a los dragones. Pero Draco se opuso terminantemente a ese nombre y decidió el escogerle el nombre, estaba seguro de que la pequeña se lo agradecería algún dia.

Scorpius se encontraba con Theo y Daphne, mientras el nacimiento de Susan, al igual que Draco cuido a Alex cuando Agatha Nyx Nott nació.

Blaise meses después les comunico el nacimiento de Olivia Minerva Zabini, le había puesto como segundo nombre Minerva, ya que esperaba que fuera inteligente como su antigua maestra de trasformaciones, que además fue la única que le dio la mano cuando el más lo necesitaba.

1 autor Keiko Kasza

2 autor Pawel Pawlak, Emily Horn

3 autora Elisabetta Gnone

4 autora Angela Sommer-Bodenburg

5 autor Keiko Kasza

6 serie animada creada por Dave Wasson

 _ **Nota importante:**_

Me encanta que hayan leído hasta el final, me dicen si el asunto de los regalos les parece muy aburridos. Yo lo escribo porque me parece entretenido pensar en que le regalo, pero si les aburre me dicen.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews, no me molesta las sugerencias, ni las dudas. Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic.


End file.
